YuGiOh Commercials!
by Kawaii-anime-lover
Summary: I have had too much sugar! The Yu-Gi-Oh cast are gunna be in commercials! MWA HAHAHAHA!!! Evil commercials like speedo's and barbie's!! Come join the craziness!!
1. The start of the madness

A.N.~ Well here I am yet again..except one thing.I HAVE HAD A LOT OF CAFFINE!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEE!!! So I have decided that (mwa hahahaha) I would make silly commercials with the Yu-Gi-Oh cast MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA.  
  
Yami: AAHHHHH Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Shut up you old pharaoh!  
  
Yami: Why I outta!  
  
Hear fighting in the back round  
  
Authoress/Narrator: Mwa hahahahahaaaaaaaaa!!! Okay I've decided to make my first commercial on...DRINKS!!! Who shall be my first victim!?!?!  
  
All cast members back up except for Honda who is too busy eating the food for the skit than to see what's going on  
  
Authoress: tapping foot HONDA!!!!!!  
  
Honda: GYAAAAA!!! What the! Oh . hehehe . hello . kawaii_anime_lover! Please don't torture me!  
  
Authoress: Get into your costume you're my first victim!! MWA HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Now Yami Bakura get the stage set up!  
  
Yami.B: You can't tell me what to do! Now where is Yami I want his Millenium Item!  
  
Authoress: How dare you! You . you bleached hair, tomb robbing FREAK!!! Mwa HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA You will go with Honda for this commercial!  
  
Yami.B: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! I'm sorry!! Please no nnnnnooooooooooooooo!!!  
  
Authoress: snap's finger and Yami.B is in a pink frilly dress  
  
Yami.B: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
can hear yami laughing his butt of in back round  
  
Honda: back stage I refuse to wear this . this.this thing!!!  
  
Authoress: NNOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Yugi: Should I tape this commercial kawaii_anime_lover?  
  
Authoress: eyes turn into hearts Yugi!!! Of course! You can tape this one! Your sooooo kawaii!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: blushing Thanks!  
  
Authoress: OOOOOOHHHHHHHH SOOOOOOO KAWAII!!!!!! hugs Yugi then goes to check up on Honda and Yami.B  
  
Authoress: Okay tape one food commercial HAHAHAHAHAAAAA ACTION!!!!  
  
~*~*~Drink commercial take one~*~*~  
  
Honda walks on stage in a purple frilly skirt and pink blouse with pink high heel shoes he can barely walk on  
  
Honda: Hi! Try our new tasting vodka coke!stumbles oof!  
  
Authoress: Cut! CUUUUUUTTTTT!!!!!!! It's not vodka it's VANILLA!!! VA-NIL- LA!!! Get it through your head!  
  
~*~*~Drink commercial take 20~*~*~  
  
Honda walks on to stage now used to walking on high heels since he's done the commercial sooooo many times  
  
Honda: Hi! Try our new tasting vaccine coke!  
  
Authoress: HONDA GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL IT'S VANAILLA!!!!! VA-NIL- LA!!!!! REAPEAT THAT FOR ME!!! VA-NIL-LA!!!  
  
Honda: Va-nil-la!  
  
Authoress: YES! Now get it right this time!  
  
~*~*~Drinks commercial take 50~*~*~  
  
you can hear snoring in the back round  
  
Honda walks wearily on stage  
  
Honda: Hi! Try our new tasting VA-NIL-LA coke!  
  
Yami.B walks on stage pouting. You can hear the snoring stop and Yami laughing uncontrolably  
  
Yami.B: growling Hey is that the new vanilla coke? Honda: Why yes it is! Here try some!  
  
Authoress: Here Yugi get a close up of Yami.B!  
  
camera zooms closer to Yami.B's face  
  
Yami.B: sip's the coke Ahhhhh!! That's some nice coke!  
  
Authoress: There! That's it! Finally it took 50 takes just to get Honda to say vanilla right! By now my caffine has worn off! I need more! Next chapter will have more craziness!!! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! 


	2. Clothes Detergent

A.N.~ AH HAHAHHAHAAHAAAAAAAAA I have gotten myself more CAFFINE!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: This cannot be good.  
  
Anzu: I agree whole-heartedly.  
  
Jounouchi: WA HAHAHAHAAA!!! Hey! Kawaii_anime_lover can I have some caffine!!??  
  
Authoress: Of course YOU can Joey! Your sooooo KAWAII!!!  
  
Mai: Do you think all cast members are kawaii?  
  
Authoress: DON'T INSULT ME MAI!!! YOU ARE MY NEXT VICTIM!!! MWA HAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Actually the most kawaii are Yugi and Yami but I also like Jounouchi-kun!  
  
Yami: Wh .wh .WHAT!!!!! You think I'm cute!?  
  
Authoress: Of course Yami!!!! hugs Yami But there are characters from other shows I like too! Like Ash (Pokémon), Syaoran (Card Captor Sakura), Goku , Gohan and Vegita (DBZ) , Van (Escaflowne) , Darien and Andrew (Sailor Moon) blah blah blah yakkity yak yak.  
  
All: sweatdrop  
  
Authoress: AH HA!!!!! OK THE NEXT COMMERCIAL WILL BE ON.drum roll please. Hehehe . CLOTHES DETERGENT!!!!! whispering Mai you'll have to get dirty..  
  
Mai: NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!! NOT DIRT I HATE DIRT! PLEASE NOOOOOOOO!! MY NAILS MY NAILS!!!!!!  
  
Authoress: Then don't insult me next time! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!! Now go and get into your clothes Mai! Oh and Jounouchi-kun we'll need you too! You have to push Mai into a puddle!  
  
Jounouchi: YES!!!  
  
hear Mai screaming in the back round "My nails!!"  
  
~*~Clothes detergent take 1~*~  
  
Mai walks out with a white t-shirt and tight white pants with white high heel shoes. groans as Jounouchi walks out with an evil grin on face Jounouchi: Take this you pimp!-  
  
Authoress: CUT!!! Jounouchi-kun it's wimp not pimp!  
  
Jounouchi: Aww ya I knew that! He he he.  
  
~*~Clothes detergent take 10~*~  
  
Mai walks out yet again with a smile on her face this time. Jounouchi walks out  
  
Jounouchi: pretends to sneak up on Mai Take this you wimp!  
  
Jounouchi runs toward Mai but Mai sticks out her foot (with the high heels) and jabs Jounouchi's foot  
  
Jounouchi: AAAUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!! MAI IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THAT!!!!  
  
Mai: Humph!  
  
Authoress: Cut cut CUT!!! Okay I wanna get this over with I got places to go and things to do!  
  
~*~Clothes detergent take 40~*~  
  
Mai walks out. Jounouchi sneaks up behind Mai  
  
Jounouchi: Take that you wimp! pushes Mai into puddle  
  
Mai: Augh! No I wasn't ready!!!  
  
Authoress: whispering to Bakura Can you take that part out?  
  
Bakura: Hai (yes)  
  
Authoress: Good good okay that all for today!  
  
Mai: Thank God I'm going for a long shower!  
  
Jounouchi: That was fun can I do it again? Onegai? (Please)  
  
Authoress: Sorry Jounouchi-kun! But maybe I'll let you do something else!  
  
Jounouchi: Yay! A.N.~ Well I was hoping some of you people could give suggestions on commercials. I'll do my best to make them funny and I'll give you recognition for it! HAHAHAHA!! What will I do next.. Here's a hint, it has something to do with swimming!! Hee hee! I can't wait! Okay see ya next time! Reviews welcome!! 


	3. Bathing Suits

A.N.~ MWA HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!! I am soooooo glad you people like my commercials! I was scared you wouldn't think it was funny.  
  
Mai: I will KILL you my nails nnnooooooooooo!!!!!  
  
Aouthoress: Ummmmm okay! Now who wants to know what the next one is on?!? MWA HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
All: back away in fear  
  
Auotheress: Oh you really wanna know? OKAY!!! The next commercial is on .. drum roll BATHING SUITS!!!!!! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!! Bikini's for girls .. HAHAHA.. speedo's for BOYS!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Boys: NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! THE HORROR!!!!!  
  
Authoress: Okay Anzu you get the bikini. As for the boys mwa hahahaha.. Let's see.  
  
Boys: start freaking out  
  
Authoress: Honda, Jounouchi-kun and ummmmm Bakura.  
  
Rest of boys: YES!!!!!  
  
Authoress: Oh and Yami Bakura, Seto, and Yami. hear screaming in the back round Wait a minute-  
  
Mai: Mai! MAI! Mai is good with bathing suits pick Mai!  
  
Authoress: Wait we need one more guy .pick me MAI!!! Oh! I know! HAHAHAHAHA!! rushes to a door and opens it pulling out none other than. PAGASUS!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!! MY EYES!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: lunges at Pegasus but gets pulled back into the change room ARRGG!!!!!  
  
Authoress: shoves Pegasus into a change room Get into what's there.  
  
Pegasus: looks suspicious but goes in anyway  
  
Seto: HELLLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!! DADDY!!!!!!!  
  
Authoress: Okay who wants to tape this one?  
  
Mai: I WANNA BE IN IT! MAI BATHING SUITS! MAI BATHINGS SUIT THEY GO TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!  
  
Authoress: ignoring Mai Actually I wanna tape this one hahaha!!!!!  
  
Yami B.: from changing room NO! I REFUSE! I REEEEEFUUUSSSSSEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Honda: This is actually kinda comfy!  
  
Authoress: thinking Oh no he like's it! Gunna have to take him outta it! speaking out loud Honda! Get changed back you like this too much!  
  
Honda: AWWW NO FAIR!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Kawaii_anime_lover (who I will now refer to KAL since the full is to long (oh KAL is me) when do I get to be in a commercial?  
  
Authoress: Oh just you wait I have something special for you.. HAHAHHAAHAHAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Yugi: runs away  
  
Yami: from change room I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME KAL!!!!!  
  
Authoress: I do! That's why your gunna be wearing a speedo!  
  
Yami: sweatdrops  
  
Authoress: Everybody ready? OKAY HERE WE GO!!!!!  
  
~*~Bathing suit commercial take 1~*~  
  
Anzu: walks out I wonder where all the kawaii guys are? looks around Mai runs onto stage and starts trying to rip off Anzu's bathing suit AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Authoress: CUT!!!!! What's your problem MAI!?!?!  
  
Mai: I WANNA BE IN THIS COMMERCIAL!!! LOOK AT ME! I'M BEATIFUL!!!!!  
  
Authoress: Now now Mai, you were already in a commercial! Don't get greedy.  
  
Mai: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Authoress: Okay ACTION!!!  
  
~*~Bathing suit commercial take 20~*~  
  
Anzu: walks out I wonder where all the kawaii guys are? looks around and sees all the guys pouting KAWAII!!!!!!!!! runs up to guys Hi!!!!!  
  
Authoress: get's a close up of Yami giggle insanely  
  
Pegasus: looking like a drowned cat Hi there babe!  
  
Anzu: make's a face I wasn't talking to you!  
  
Yugi's voice: The new babe suit! Gets girls for you! Only 89 dollars!!  
  
Authoress: whispering to self I can cut out the part with Pegasus.  
  
Yugi: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH MY EYES ARE BURNING!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Are you akay aibou? Why are your eyes burning?  
  
Yugi: AAAAAAHHHHHH PEGASUS! LOOK AT HIM!!!!!  
  
Everyone looks at Pegasus: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY EYES!!!!!!!!!  
  
Authoress: smirking Well that's it for today! I'm gunna start using your guys idea's! So give the idea's in the review!  
  
Seto: SAVE ME MOMMY!!!!!!!  
  
Authoress: whacks Seto on the head with her Authoress mallet and smiles Okay buh bye!! 


	4. PERFUME!

A.N.~ Well Mwa hahahaaaaaaa!!!!! Hnilmik has given me some precious presents ^_^. CANDY AND A SODA and a can of DEATH 2 ALL PESTS!!! MWA HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!! I'd first like to thank everybody for all the ideas!!! Keep sending them in!!!!!  
  
Seto: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
KAL: looks at DEATH 2 ALL PESTS can and back at Seto smiling insanely  
  
Seto: NNNNNNNOOOOO PLEASE!!!!!! MOKUBA! MOMMY! DADDY! SAVE ME SOMBODY! runs behind Yugi whimpering like a dog  
  
Yugi: Here you go KAL! moves aside  
  
Seto: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KAL: Starts spraying like crazy at Seto  
  
Seto: AAAAAAHHHHHHH IT BURNS!!!!!!!! @_@  
  
KAL: Take that!!!!! MWA HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!! Okay for start I've decided to take Sarah aka Celebi's idea for a commercial.  
  
Seto: WHAT!!!!! I KNOW HER!!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH NNNOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
KAL: DON'T BE MEAN TO MY LOYAL READERS!!!!! sprays Seto again  
  
Seto: AUGH!!! @__@  
  
Mokuba: KAL what's the commercial idea?  
  
KAL: AH HAHAHAHHAHAAA!!! PERFUME!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mai: OH, OH PICK ME PICK MEEEEEEE!!!!! I LOVE PERFUME!!!!!  
  
KAL: Oh no Mai! I'm picking who Sarah aka Celebi asked me too..  
  
Yugi: Who?  
  
KAL: AH HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!! YAMI!!!!!!  
  
Yami: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO SARAH AKA CELEBI HOW COULD YOU!?!?!  
  
KAL: Shush Yami!  
  
Seto: Hey! He was mean to one of your readers and you didn't spray him!!!!!!!  
  
KAL: glares at Seto then sprays him again First of all Yami is special! Second the spray won't work on him he's not a pest like you!!! sprays more  
  
Yami: sticks out tounge hear KAL yelling KAWAII in back round  
  
Seto: AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL KILL WHOEVER GAVE THAT TO HER!!  
  
KAL: sprays again I got this from my reader Hnilmik! Thanks Hnilmik this is very useful!!!!!! ^_^ Okay Yami go get ready! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!! I also need a voice person.. How about you Yugi?  
  
Yugi: YAY! ^_^  
  
KAL: KAWAII!!!!!! hugs Yugi SOOOOO KAWAII!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: blushes the goes and gets the microphone  
  
KAL: I still can't belive we had to do that swim suit commercial 20 times cause Mai kept trying to rip Anzu's bikini! OKAY AND ACTION!!!!!!  
  
Some hair designer dude: Vait! Ve are havink a problem wit ze Yami's hair!  
  
KAL: What's the problem!  
  
Hair designer dude: His hair von't go down! Too much gel!  
  
KAL: Just pour some water on it.  
  
Yami walks out and the hair designer dude pour water on his hair his hair goes down  
  
KAL: There see?  
  
Yami's hair: AHHH I'M DROWNING!!!  
  
All: O_O  
  
KAL: UMMMM OKAY! YAMI YOUR HAIR IS MESSED! OKAY ACTION!!!!!  
  
~*~Perfume commercial take 1~*~  
  
Yami walks out in a baby blue dress and white socks with baby blue shoes hair is still down hear Yami Bakura and Seto laughing their heads off in back round  
  
Yami: in a girl sounding voice Oh my! I smell really bad! I need some perfume that will cover up this horrid smell! picks up perfume bottle Smells like fresh-cut spring flowers, spued across a babbling brook with a hint of lemon! (that is what Sarah aka Celebi said it should smell like) back to normal voice What the heck!?!?!  
  
KAL: CUT CUT!!! YAMI THAT'S NOT IN THE SCRIPT!!!!!  
  
Yami: What kind of smell is that!? Is that even possible!?!  
  
KAL: Shut up and keep with the script!!! Or you'll use the smell of rabid monkeys!  
  
Yami: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami B and Seto continue to laugh  
  
Yami: TOJIKOMERU!!!!! (shut up)  
  
they stop laughing  
  
~*~Perfume commercial take 20~*~  
  
Yami walks out again Hair still down Yami Bakura and Seto giggling in back round  
  
Yami: in a girl sounding voice Oh my! I smell really bad! I need some perfume that will cover up this horrid smell! picks up perfume bottle Smells like fresh-cut spring flowers, spued across a babbling brook with a hint of lemon! I think this will work! sprays on self and coughs  
  
Yugi's voice: If you want to smell like fresh-cut spring flowers, spued across a babbling brook with a hint of lemon then buy the perfume called: fresh-cut spring flowers, spued across a babbling brook with a hint of lemon! Only 889 dollars!  
  
KAL: And that's it! Next one will be from one of your idea's! I have one myself but it's practically the same as one of you guys! You'll see soon! Idea's are still welcome! Bye bye!  
  
Yami: coughs some more  
  
KAL: Here Yami I can take that back now.  
  
Yami: NO!!!!!  
  
Kal: O_O  
  
Yami: Ummmmmm I mean uh here! KAL: Thanks grabs perfume but Yami won't let go If you like it that much then you can have it Yami!  
  
Yami: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! runs away with a bag of sugar  
  
All: -_- 


	5. Break Time!

A.N.~ MWA HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!! Wow! You people really like it! starts crying I'm doing this for all you people who are reading this story!!! WWAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Don't cry KAL!  
  
KAL: stops crying and looks at Yugi KAWAII!!!!! OKAY YUGI YOUR GUNNA BE IN THE NEXT COMMERCIAL!!!!!  
  
Yugi: looking a little scared And what is that?  
  
KAL: A little something I like to call: Candy, Coffee and Yugi! Oh my!  
  
All: sweatdrop  
  
KAL: This commercial has a bit of my idea! You see Destiny Star has asked me to make an ultimately kawaii commercial on Yugi! And Yami's#1fan has asked me to do one on candy! So I thought candy and coffee will equal ultimate KAWAIINESS!!!!! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Jounouchi: Awwww why does Yug get all da good commercials!?!?!  
  
KAL: Yugi hasn't been in a commercial yet..but you can tape this if you want!  
  
Jounouchi: YAY!!!!!!  
  
Seto: NO!!!!! I wanna tape this one!!!!!  
  
KAL: takes out DEATH 2 ALL PESTS can sprays Seto  
  
Seto: AAUGH!!! It burns! BUUURRRNNNNNSS!!!!!!  
  
KAL: Thought so. Okay guys it's break time!!!!!! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Okay! ^___^  
  
KAL: KAWAII!!!!!! hugs Yugi till he can't breathe  
  
Yugi: Gya! I can't breathe!  
  
KAL: Oops hehehe! Go on! Go have your break!. turns around to see the rest of the cast going into the break room turns to readers and makes a fake voice like the crocodile hunter Now we are about to see the Yu-Gi-Oh cast members in their natural habitat. Follow me but be warned.they can be very ferocious. walks to the curtain Here we go. You must be very very quiet they are very ravenous creatures. opens curtain Now get a close up of this. And see Yami? Isn't he a beaut? camera zooms in You see the whole cast with 5 bags with 3 tonnes of sugar. Half is gone. Yami is running around acting like a rabid monkey. Yugi is running around calling himself Yugi Man! With Jounouchi singing a strange song in the tune of Spiderman:  
  
Yugi Man, Yugi Man Does whatever Yugi can, Runs around, sugar high, So be careful!  
  
Mokuba: Jou- hic - nouch- hic- i-kun! I don't- hic- think that- hic -that rymes- hic!  
  
Jounouchi: Too bad Hic Boy!  
  
Mokuba: I think- hic - that Hic Boy is - hic - the perfect- hic- name for- hic- me!  
  
Honda: Okay so we's got Yugi Man, Hic Boy and ummmmm wut else?  
  
Yami: I'm YAM MAN!!! (sorry Halfing Elf! I just thought that name is hilarious! Please don't sue me!)  
  
Anzu: I wanna be Seto Kaiba!  
  
Seto: What kind of stupid name is that!?  
  
Anzu: I dunno it sounded funny!  
  
Seto: Than I'll be Pegasus J. Crawford! runs to a change room and comes out wearing pink tights and a purple shirt AH HA!!!!!  
  
Honda: I wanna be Barney!  
  
Mai: I wanna be a Teletubie! (I think I spelled that wrong!) But I dunno their names!  
  
Honda: Oh well you'll be Teletubie Girl! Okay we's got's Yugi Man, Hic Boy, YAM MAN, Seto Kaiba, Pegasus J. Crawford, Barney and Teletubie Girl!! AH HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!  
  
All start dancing around like rabid winged monkeys  
  
KAL: As you can see mates their all what I like to call.sugar high! hear Yami screaming I NEED MORE SUGAR!!!!! AH HAHAHAHHAAAA !!!  
  
Pegasus: Hey whose that!? points to KAL  
  
Yugi: It's it's it's SUGAR GIRL!!! AAAHHHHHHH SHE'S GUNNA TAKE OUR SUGAR!!!  
  
KAL: GIMME THE SUGAR I NEED SUGAR!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Jounouchi: grabs a sugar bag and runs but can't run fast cause it's too heavy AAAHHHHH NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
KAL: SUGAR!!!!!! jumps into sugar bag and rolls around like she was rolling around in money AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!! stuffs some in mouth HEE HEE WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^___________^  
  
Bakura: hear toilet flush Hey what's going on?  
  
Yami B.: SUGAR!!!!!!! runs up to Bakura and pours a bucket of sugar on his head  
  
Bakura: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! SUGAR!!!!! I'M BATMAN!!!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Mai: Tinky Winky!!! HEE HEE!!!!!!  
  
Anzu: runs up to KAL and jumps in bag too WWWWWEEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Hey meeeeeeee toooooooo!!!!!!! jumps in bag and stuffs face  
  
Seto: grabs another bag and jumps in I can't believe you picked such a stupid name Seto Kiaba!  
  
Anzu: SHUSH PEGASUS J. CRAWFORD!!!  
  
Seto: But it's so stupid!!!  
  
Honda: I love you. You love me! We're a happy family!  
  
Video camera dude: to readers You must remember that Seto is sugar high so he doesn't know his name! Hee hee!  
  
15 hours later..  
  
KAL: I guess we'll have to wait till next chapter for the commercial! We've run outta time! So keep sending in your reviews and idea's!!! Hope ya liked this one! hear Yami scream MORE SUGAR!! What? More sugar! AAAAAH HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! SSSSSUUUUUUGGGGGGAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!!!!! runs away for more sugar 


	6. Candy, Coffee and Yugi! Oh my!

A.N.~ Well someone said I put too much evil laughs in my story! Fine! I won't do much evil laughs then!  
  
Bakura: Thank God!  
  
KAL: Shush Bakura!  
  
Seto: Hey! He was mean! Spray him with the Death 2 All Pests can!  
  
KAL: I wouldn't be talking Kaiba! Evil Sugarysweetness has given me.. KAIBA B GONE!  
  
Seto: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
KAL: sprays Seto with KAIBA B GONE Hee hee!  
  
Seto: disappears  
  
KAL: Huh? Where'd he go?  
  
~*~In the Shadow Realm~*~  
  
Seto: Huh? Where am I? looks around AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I'M IN THE SHADOW REALM!!!  
  
thousands of Skull Servants start to ambush Kaiba  
  
Seto: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~Back to the studio~*~  
  
KAL: Well at least he's gone for now.  
  
Yugi: Am I doing my commercial now?  
  
KAL: HAI!!!!! hugs Yugi Okay go get ready!!!  
  
Yugi: Yay!! ^_____^  
  
KAL: Jounouchi-kun didn't I promise you I'd let you tape this one?  
  
Jounouchi: YAY!! ^____________^  
  
KAL: KAWAII!!!!!  
  
All: -_-* KAL: OKAY!!!!! TIME FOR CANDY, COFFEE AND YUGI! OH MY!!  
  
All: sweatdrop  
  
~*~Candy and coffee commercial take one  
  
Yugi is sitting at a table with a huge cup of coffee and a huge bowl of candy Bakura walks out  
  
Bakura: Many people have often wondered what would happen to a person when they've had too much caffine and too much sugar! We are here today to see what happens.  
  
little writing appears at the bottom of screen  
  
Lettering: Test subject one. Name: Yugi Motou.  
  
Bakura walks up to Yugi  
  
Bakura: Hello Yugi! I'd like you to stuff your face with the coffee and this bowl of candy.  
  
Yugi: Gladly! gulps down the coffee and candy in one swallow  
  
Bakura: How do you feel?  
  
Yugi: starts blushing cutely and smiling ^___________________^  
  
KAL: KAWAII!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: starts running around until he finds some teddy bears Teddy teddy!!  
  
Bakura: This is something I like to call caffgar high! A mix of caffine and sugar highness!  
  
Yugi: runs up to camera still blushing and smiling cutely sticks face right in camera  
  
Jounouchi: Yug your gunna have ta back up or I can't tape ya!  
  
Yugi: Gomen! smiles so cutely KAL faints  
  
Anzu: CUT! THAT'S IT I CAN'T STAND IT HE'S SOO KAWAII!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi who's still blushing cutely, falls asleep sucking thumb and cuddling teddy bear  
  
KAL: KAWAII!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! Everyone gulps down the coffee and a bowl of candy and fall asleep suck their thumbs  
  
Seto appears thrashing wildly  
  
Seto: AHHHHHHHH!!! GET OFF ME I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!! I'M TOO SMART TO DIE!!!!! stops and looks around at everyone who's asleep with their thumbs in their mouths AH HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!! I HAVE TO TAPE THIS!!! runs up to camera and starts taping Yami mostly I can use this as a ransom!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! continues to laugh insanely 


	7. Bye bye Pegasus! Beans and Barbie's!

A.N.~ Okay! Someone (who didn't have a name or email) has asked me to do one on beans and one on barbies!! Hee hee! I can see it now! Also Sailor Tawna-mi has asked me to make Pegasus a doll and give it to her at the end of the chappie!  
  
Pegasus: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!! runs behind Jounouchi  
  
Jounouchi: Get away from me ya sick pig! Hope ya enjoy bein a doll! Ha hahahah!!!  
  
KAL: But since this tortures Pegasus ever soooo much, I've decided to give it to her now!  
  
Pegasus: NO!! MY DOLL FREE LIFE IS RUINED!!!!!! starts running like crazy  
  
KAL: Tsk tsk. Now Pegasus, running only makes it worse! snaps fingers and Pegasus is turned into a doll  
  
Pegasus Doll: in chibi voice Ack! Help meeeee!  
  
KAL: picks up Pegasus and runs to a door opens door and Sailor Tawna-mi is there Here ya go! And I've also got little clothes you can put on him too! whispers so only Sailor Tawna-mi and Pegasus can hear There's also a couple of dresses hee hee! Okay buh bye!  
  
Sailor Tawna-mi: Wow thanks! ^_____^  
  
KAL: Bye! closes door I've decided to add some of my readers who review to be in my story! All you gottta do is say with who and what you wanna do!  
  
Yami: Nooooo!!!!! Sarah aka Celebi and Halfing Elf will turn me into YAM MAN!!!!! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KAL: Too bad for you!!! Okay now beans and barbies!!!!!! For the commercial for beans: Kaiba and Yugi!!!  
  
Yugi: Yay!  
  
Seto: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Honda: Hey you can sing the beans song!!!!! Beans, beans the magical fruit! The more you eat the more you toot! The more you toot the better you feel, so remember to eat beans in every meal!  
  
Jounouchi: AWWWW MAN!!!!! I love that song!!!  
  
Anzu: talking to Mai Boys are such pigs!  
  
Mai: I hear ya sister!  
  
KAL: As for barbies! Hee hee.Jounouchi, Mai, Anzu, Honda and Bakura!! That's what no name wanted but I'm gunna add a few more to the collection! Yami and Seto and Yami Bakura!  
  
All: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KAL: Say Jounouchi-kun is it okay if I just call you Joey or sumtin?  
  
Jounouchi: Ya sure go ahead KAL! But please PLEASE don put me in dis commercial! PLEASE!!!!!!  
  
KAL: Sorry Joey! That's what no name wanted!  
  
Joey: Darn!  
  
Seto: You're putting me in a bean commercial AND and barbies commercial? What have I done to you!?!?!?!  
  
KAL: Well..  
  
Seto: Okay shut up! I know I've done a lot but please!!!!!!  
  
KAL: But you're so kawaii when you're mad Kaiba!  
  
Seto: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
KAL: Okay okay places people places!  
  
Mokuba: Can I tape this one?  
  
KAL: Of course you can Mokuba!  
  
Mokuba: YAY!! ^_______^  
  
KAL: Okay action!  
  
~*~Beans commercial take one~*~  
  
You see Kaiba cooking something on the stove as Yugi walks in  
  
Yugi: Daddy, are you done the beans yet? I'm soooo hungry!  
  
All of a sudden Yami barges in yelling like a mad man about a daddy  
  
KAL: Yami! YAMI! It's for the skit! Geese! Don't freak out on me here!  
  
Yami: in the middle of strangling Kaiba WHAT? Oh ok! let's go of Kaiba and walks calmly of stage  
  
All: -_-  
  
~*~Beans commercial take 10~*~  
  
Yugi walks in  
  
Yugi: Daddy, are you done the beans yet? I'm sooooo hungry!  
  
camera turns to Yami who is being restrained by Bakura, Honda and Joey goes back to commercial  
  
Kaiba: through gritted teeth Almost son! Why don't you sing me the b-b-b- beans s-s-s-sooooonnnnnnngggggg.  
  
Yugi: Okay! ^_______^  
  
Kaiba: -_- muttering Why me?  
  
Yugi: turns to face the camera and starts doing a little dance Beans, beans the magical fruit! The more you eat the more you toot! The more you toot the better you feel, so remember to eat beans in every meal! ^_____^  
  
Kaiba: That's it son! thinking Oh brother -_-*  
  
Yugi: ^____________________^  
  
Joey: I love that song!!!!! hear joey getting hit with AUTHOR MALLET weird echo  
  
Kaiba walks up to camera  
  
Kaiba: Try our new bean tasting beans! Get them at your nearest grocery store today! -_-  
  
KAL: YAY!!!!! OKAY!! BARBIES ARE NEXT!!!!!  
  
All in Barbie commercial: groan  
  
Yami Bakura: This is INHUMAN!!!  
  
KAL: Shush Yami Bakura! Okay is the stage set for the barbies commercial? OKAY and ACTION!  
  
~*~Barbie commercial take 1~*~  
  
camera moves around a fake house till it gets to a room all with Barbie posters and Barbie . well . everything All the boys are in pink dresses and have fake wigs on . except Yami his hair had to drown again Yami's hair: Help! WATER WATER NNNOOOOOOO KAL: -_-  
  
Yami: in fake girly voice My Barbie's prettier than yours!  
  
Yami Bakura: girly voice Is not! My Barbie's dress is frillier!  
  
Seto: girly voice No no! Don't be silly! Mine is better than both of yours put together!  
  
Honda: girly voice No! My Barbie's hair is soooo silky and smooth!  
  
Joey: girly voice Sush you four! Mine is obviously the best!  
  
Mai and Anzu look at each other Bakura walks out with microphone holding a Barbie  
  
Bakura: Want a Barbie that will outclass all others? Want a Barbie that will kick all other Barbie's @$$es? Well look no further! The new Perfect Barbie is the best in the world!  
  
Anzu: Mai and me have the best Barbie's around the world! Ours are the new Perfect Barbie!  
  
Mai: Hai! No other Barbie can beat the Perfect Barbie!  
  
Guys: Oooohhhhhh!!!!! Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Pretty!  
  
Yami: still in girly voice It's so pretty!  
  
Yami Bakura: girly voice Ya it's the best!  
  
Bakura: Get yours today! points to camera with a stupid looking fake smile  
  
KAL: Okay! That's enough!  
  
Honda: Whew! I didn't think I could take much more of that!  
  
Joey: Me either!  
  
Yami: It was torture!  
  
............  
  
All: look over to see Yami Bakura and Seto playing with the Barbies.  
  
Yami: AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! Kaiba and Yami Bakura like barbies!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Yami B: Shut up!  
  
Seto: Ya we don't like them!  
  
KAL: Then can I have them back so I can give them to charity?  
  
Yami B and Seto: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! NOT OUR BEAUTIES!!!!! run away screaming  
  
All: O_o 


	8. Sailor Moon! and one mad KAL

A.N.~ Okay okay I'll stop being mean to Kaiba! But you don't have to be mean to me geesh! You could just ask me to stop don't freak out telling me to shove things up my but! Or I'll do somthing mean to you so shush Seto- Angel! You got a problem well too bad. But since you're a reader I'll do it for you.  
  
Seto: YES!!! I'm free!!!!!  
  
All: -_-  
  
Yami: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
KAL: Sorry Yami! I don't wanna shove things up my but.  
  
All: O_o  
  
KAL: sweatdrop Ummmmm okaaayy!!!!! Next commercial!!! This one came from . . . ummmmmmm . . . Oh! Here it is. AnimeFly has asked me to do one on a movie or another anime. ANOTHER ANIME!!!!! Hee hee. But what anime to pick? I wonder does PowerPuff Girls count as an anime? Ummmmm no. I know! Hehehe Sailor Moon!!  
  
Guys: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Girls: Yay!!!  
  
KAL: Okay now who's going to play who?  
  
All: Start yelling and screaming KAL can't understand what's going on. O_o whips out a hat with a bunch of paper in it Okay! Pick out of the hat! Single line please!  
  
12 hours later.  
  
KAL: Okay! We've finally got everybody!!! Let's see who's playing who shall we?  
  
Yami Bakura: Sailor Moon Yami: Sailor Jupiter Yugi: Sailor Mini Moon Seto: Sailor Mars Anzu: Sailor Mercury Joey: Sailor Uranus Honda: Sailor Saturn Mokuba: Luna Bakura: Artemis Mai: Diana AnimeFly: Sailor Venus (Sorry if you don't like Sailor Venus AnimeFly but it was all I could pick) KAL: Sailor Pluto  
  
Yami Bakura: What!! I'm the main character! You didn't tell me that this was an all girls show!  
  
KAL: It isn't there's still Tuxedo Mask and a bad dude.  
  
Yami Bakura: Can I please be the bad dude!?  
  
KAL: Nope! I'm making my sister the bad dude and ummm snaps fingers I know! runs to door and opens it talking to somebody and then yells ARIGATOU then comes back holding.. Pegasus! Sailor Tawna-mi has lent me back Pegasus for this little . . ahem skit. Also I've just found out right this second that Hnilmik has given me DEATH 2 ALL PESTS ULTRA!!!!  
  
Seto: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
KAL: The only problem is ahem that Seto-Angel asked me not to spray Seto anymore! She's ruined all the fun!!! But Hinlmik has given me another present to make me happier .. Dun dun dun a six pack of soda and a sack of candy eyes turn to hearts ARIGATOU Hinlmik!!! Okay so onto the fun!!!  
  
~*~Sailor Moon thing take one~*~  
  
Yami B/Moon: No! I failed math again!!!  
  
Seto/Mars: Your such a meat ball head Serena!  
  
Yami B/Moon: Am not! You're so mean Raye!  
  
They continue to bicker  
  
Anzu/Mercury: Come on you two stop fighting! We need to study!  
  
Yami/Jupiter: Yeah! And if your good I'll make you cookies!  
  
Yami B/Moon: groans whispering to KAL Do I have to do this?  
  
KAL/Pluto: whispering back HAI!  
  
Yami B/Moon: grumbles Yay! Cookies! I LOVE YOU!!!!!  
  
All: O_o  
  
Joey/Uranus: BWA HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D EVA HERE BAKURA SAY DAT TO YAMI IN MY WHOLE LIFE! BWA HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
KAL: JOEY!!! NOW WE HAVE TO START ALL OVER AGAIN!!!  
  
Joey: Yes!! Yami Bakura has to say that again!!! HAHAHAHHAHAHAAA!!!  
  
Yami B: When I get my hands on you I'm gunna makes evil gesture in air  
  
Bakura: Yami B!!!!!!! Don't hurt Joey!  
  
Yami: HOW COULD YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME!!! MY EARS!!!!! AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
All:-_-  
  
~*~Sailor Moon thingy take 10~*~  
  
Yami B/Moon: No! I failed math again!!!  
  
Seto/Mars: Your such a meat ball head Serena!  
  
Yami B/Moon: Am not! You're so mean Raye!  
  
They continue to bicker  
  
Anzu/Mercury: Come on you two stop fighting! We need to study!  
  
Yami/Jupiter: Yeah! And if your good I'll make you cookies!  
  
Yami B/Moon: grumbling again Yay! Cookies! I LOVE YOU LITA!!  
  
camera turns to Joey who's laughing so hard he's crying  
  
KAL/Pluto: Amara and me will help you guys if you want.  
  
AnimeFly/Venus: Yay! But first look at this magazine full of cute boys!  
  
Yami/Jupiter: That one looks like my old boyfriend.  
  
Joey/Uranus: Ya your old friend Yami Bakura! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Yami: I WILL BANISH YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
Joey: You wouldn't do dat to me would ya Yami? AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Yami: Tojikomeru baka!!!  
  
KAL: Ugh Cut! Let's start again!  
  
~*~Sailor Moon thingy take 16~*~  
  
Yami B/Moon: No! I failed math again!!!  
  
Seto/Mars: Your such a meat ball head Serena!  
  
Yami B/Moon: Am not! You're so mean Raye!  
  
They continue to bicker  
  
Anzu/Mercury: Come on you two stop fighting! We need to study!  
  
Yami/Jupiter: Yeah! And if your good I'll make you cookies!  
  
Yami B/Moon: grumbling again Yay! Cookies! I LOVE YOU LITA!!  
  
camera turns to Joey once again, who's laughing so hard he's crying (again)  
  
KAL/Pluto: Amara and me will help you guys if you want.  
  
AnimeFly/Venus: Yay! But first look at this magazine full of cute boys!  
  
Yami/Jupiter: That one looks like my old boyfriend.  
  
Yami B/Moon: Hey he looks like Darien!  
  
KAL's sister/Darien: Who calleth my name?  
  
camera turns to KAL who's being restrained by Honda, Joey, Yami and AnimeFly  
  
Yami B/Moon: Darien!! starts running up to Darien but Yugi runs ahead  
  
Yugi/Mini Moon: DARIEN!!! jumps into KAL's sis's arms  
  
camera turns back to KAL again who is fuming about Yugi being in sisters arms  
  
KAL's sister/Darien: Why hello Rini! How are you?  
  
Yugi/Mini Moon: Great now that your hear! ^_______^  
  
KAL/Pluto: growling DO YOU GUYS SENSE SOMETHING!?!?!  
  
Mokuba/Luna: Pluto is right! I sense something too!  
  
Bakura/Artemis: Yes something is near by.  
  
Mai/Diana: Quick we must go find it!  
  
all run out of room appear at the airport  
  
Bakura/Artemis: You should transform scouts!!!  
  
Yami B/Moon: Moon crystal power!  
  
Yugi/Mini Moon: Moon prism power!  
  
Yami/Jupiter: Jupiter Star power!  
  
Seto/ Mars: Mars star power!  
  
Anzu/ Mercury: Mercury star power!  
  
Joey/ Uranus: Uranus star power  
  
AnimeFly/Venus: Venus star power!  
  
KAL/Pluto: Pluto star power!  
  
All start doing some silly dance with some people singing their character in backround  
  
Seto/Mars: It's the evil dude!  
  
Pegasus/evil dude: Ah hahahahahaha!!!!!! I am evil dude! (Pegasus was turned back into a human . . for now.)  
  
Yami B/Moon: I will not let you destroy our grumbling beautiful planet! I stand for love, I stand for justice! I'm Sailor Moon!  
  
camera turns to Joey and Yami who are holding back their laughs  
  
Yugi/Mini moon: That's right!  
  
all start doing weird moves that ends up with Yami Bakura and KAL with burned hair  
  
KAL/Pluto: AAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! MY HAIR!!!!!  
  
Yami B/Moon: GRRRRRR!!!!!!! I WILL KILL YOU EVIL DUDE!! does some wand movement Moon heart doll attack!  
  
Pegasus/evil dude: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! turns back into a doll  
  
KAL: Okay okay that's it! runs up to Pegasus and picks him up giving him back to Sailor Tawna-mi  
  
Pegasus: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Sailor Tawna-mi: Thanks again! ^____^  
  
KAL: Well thanks AnimeFly for helping me with this little chappie! ^_____^  
  
AnimeFly: No problem! I was happy to do it! ^_______^  
  
KAL: snaps fingers and AnimeFly disappears Well that's it! Please review! Go easy on the flames!! Thanx! ^__________________^ looks around as everyone runs off to break room. Here Joey yell SUGAR! SSSSSSSUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!! runs off for sugar 


	9. PullUps and Kirby's!

A.N.~ Okay here's a new chapter of craziness!! MWA HAHAHAHAAAAAA!!! I just like to tell you guys how embarrassed I am about not knowing who these two people are: Malik and Isis. You see I am stuck with the dub and I have to watch it on YTV who have only showed up to where they get out of Kaiba's virtual game! So if anyone could please tell me more about them that would be very helpful!  
  
Honda: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAA! You don't even know who Malik is!? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHA!!  
  
KAL: TOJIKOMERU OR I'LL PUT YOU IN THE NEXT COMMERCIAL!!!!!!  
  
Honda: shuts up  
  
KAL: There ^______^! Okay now the next commercial is on..Oh wait! PrincessSaphire has presents!  
  
Yugi: YAY!!! ^_______^  
  
KAL: KAWAII!!!!!! hugs Yugi  
  
Joey: look's at Yugi and KAL YAY!!! ^______^  
  
KAL: KAWAII!!! hugs Joey Okay the presents are these!! For me, 500000000000000000000000000000000000 bags of sugar and soda! HEE HEE!!!!!!! For Yami Bakura, an 'I love no one' keychain! O_o For Seto and Bakura, WHAT!!!!!!! NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: It must be something good. ^_^  
  
KAL: Seto and Bakura each get a plushie of PrincessSaphire and . . and k- kirby s-s-servants at their every w-w-whim and w-w-w-w-w-ill. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Seto and Bakura: YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!! YAHOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KAL: composes herself And everyone else gets some cookies.  
  
Yugi: OH WOW A COOKIE!!! ^______________________^  
  
Yami: How exciting. -_-  
  
Yugi: running around with a smile on face eating a cookie  
  
All: O.o  
  
Joey: NO FAIR!!!!! Kaiba and Bakura get servants while we get a cookie!?  
  
KAL: No! Yami Bakura gets a keychain and I get sugar and soda!  
  
Joey: AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!  
  
Mai: I want more presents!!!!!!  
  
Seto: whispering to a Kirby servant and pointing at Yami  
  
Yami: sees this and screams AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! KEEP THAT THING AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Seto: Go my pretty!!!!! points at Yami  
  
Kirby blows itself up (you know so he can fly) and charges after Yami  
  
Yami: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Yami quickly goes into the Millennium Puzzle  
  
Seto: DARN!!!  
  
Yugi: holding cookie in one hand and looking really freaked out  
  
Seto: smirks evilly Go my pretty get YUGI!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kirby heads for Yugi and is about to suck him up when KAL jumps in and gets sucked up instead  
  
All: stare at KAL who actually didn't make it in time O.o  
  
Yami Bakura: Stop trying to be a hero KAL!  
  
KAL: SETO!!!!!! LET YUGI GO!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Gladly. ^_^  
  
Kirby spits Yugi out and turns into Yugi  
  
Yugi: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! THERE'S TWO OF ME!!!!!  
  
KAL: KAWAII!!!!!!!!  
  
Anzu: whispering to Honda Do you think KAL did that just so there could be two Yugi's?  
  
Honda: Hai.  
  
KAL: Oh yeah! Next commercial will be on Pull-Ups! That's right KatMaxwell has come up with this little commercial. But who will be in it? Well KatMaxwell wanted Yami, Yami Bakura, Joey and Kaiba to have the Pull-Ups and Mai you're the mom!  
  
Seto: NNNOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!!!  
  
KAL: smiles evilly Sorry that's who they wanted! Also please welcome KatMaxwell cause she's gunna be the announcer person!!!!!  
  
KatMaxwell: Hello!  
  
KAL: Can I just call you KM cause I'm too lazy to write your name thing.  
  
KM: Sure!  
  
KAL: Okay go get ready! And here's your microphone KM!  
  
KM: YAY! ^______________________^  
  
~*~Pull-Ups commercial take 1~*~  
  
you see Yami, Yami B, Kaiba, and Joey in a sand box with Mai sitting in a lawn chair reading a book  
  
Joey: This diaper is really itchy!  
  
Yami B: Tell me about it! Mine is too big!  
  
Kaiba: Mine is too small!  
  
Yami: You mean your mommy never gives you Pull-Ups training pants?  
  
Others: No!  
  
Yami: Too bad for you!  
  
screen changes to Yami running to the bathroom in slow motion  
  
KM: Try our new Pull-Ups! shows a hand rubbing a pair of Pull-Ups They look and feel like real underwear!  
  
screen changes to Kaiba, Joey and Yami B running to their mommy's (who are all Mai) who have Pull-Ups  
  
KM: Now your kid can be a big kid too!  
  
shows Yami, Kaiba, Joey and Yami B rubbing their buts together smiling  
  
All: I'm a big kid now!  
  
KAL: AND OVER!!!!!! THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOO KAWAII!!!!!!  
  
All who weren't in commercial: laughing insanely  
  
Yami: -_-  
  
Kaiba: -_-  
  
Yami B: -_-  
  
Joey: Why'd ya make us rub our buts tagether!?  
  
KAL: I have my reasons. tucks a picture of them in her pocket  
  
Anzu: AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAH!!!!!!!!!  
  
All in commercial: -_-  
  
Yugi and Mokuba: O.o  
  
KAL: Ummmmm okay! That's it for today! He he he gotta get away before Kaiba sends his Kirby's too get us all! starts running away  
  
Seto: It's the all American cast member HUNT!!!!!! GO KIRBY'S GO!!!!!!!!  
  
Kirby's start chasing everyone. Can hear screaming  
  
KM: Glad I'm not a cast member! ^_____^  
  
Seto: laughing like a maniac  
  
KAL: out of breath SAVE YOURSELVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: points to KAL ALL OF YOU GO FOR KAL!!!!!!  
  
KAL: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! starts running away crying  
  
Seto: Oops! Wait KAL come back! Don't cry! starts chasing KAL  
  
Yami: O.o Never thought I'd see the day when Kaiba would actually feel bad for another person besides Mokuba!  
  
All: shake heads 


	10. Crazy Kaiba and Pikachu Dolls

A.N.~ Yay Destiny Star! Someone who has the same problem as meeee!!! I'm soooooo mad at YTV for playing a whole bunch of reruns!! Grrrrr! Anyway's I'll email ya with my answer!  
  
Yami: She's fraternizing with the enemy!  
  
KAL: The 'enemy' happens to be my readers YAMI!!!!!  
  
Yami: Yes but they're the ones that give the idea's!!  
  
Honda: Yeah their evil! EEEVVIIIIIILLL!!!  
  
KAL: Don't make me put you in a commercial!  
  
Yami/Honda: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
KAL: Humph! Okay, okay pekok wants me to do one on a Pikachu doll! whispers to readers It really zaps people but hehehe they don't need to know that. out loud again And the people who will be in it! Kaiba nnnnnnoooooo and Pegasus. Okay I'm gunna have to borrow him again. runs to door and brings back Pegasus Yugi: My eyes! Okay! I'm gunna add pekok as the announcer dude person.  
  
Yami: Finally! I'm not in one!  
  
Yami Bakura: Yeah me neither!  
  
KAL: Just you wait you two!  
  
Yugi: My eyes!!! #_#  
  
Seto: KAL!!! I saved you from my Kirby servants, and this is how you repay me!?  
  
KAL: Hey that's who pekok wanted!  
  
Pekok: That's right!  
  
KAL: Hee hee glad someone's on my side!  
  
Seto: I've had enough! Go my pretties! Get pekok!!  
  
kirby's head for pekok but KAL shakes head  
  
KAL: Kaiba! You should know that pekok has VISITOR POWER weird echo  
  
Seto: NANI!! (what)  
  
Pekok: That's right! You can't hurt me! Na na na boo boo! sticks out tounge  
  
Seto: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Okay then go kirby's get KAL!!  
  
KAL: starts crying again You never . . give me a . . break do you Kaiba?  
  
Seto: AUUGH!! STOP!!!!! Okay I'll stop them just stop crying!  
  
KAL: stops crying and smiles Thank you Kaiba! runs up and hugs him ^______^  
  
All: O.o  
  
KAL: OKAY COMMERCIAL!!!!!  
  
~*~Pikachu doll commercial take 1~*~  
  
see Kaiba and Pegasus looking at Pikachu dolls All are the same  
  
Pegasus: I don't know which one to pick! There's so many to choose from!  
  
Kaiba: -_- Yeah I know.  
  
Pekok: walks up to Pegasus and Kaiba Oh yes these are very popular! grabs one and hands it to Pegasus Here squeeze it you'll be surprised!  
  
Pegasus: Ooohhh! squeezes the doll starts getting electrocuted AHHHHHHH AUUUUUGGGGGGH AAAAAHHHHHHHH AAUUGGGHH!!  
  
Kaiba: laughing is but off AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! I'll take 200,000,000 of these dolls!  
  
Pekok: turns to readers This cute little Pikachu doll may look innocent, but is very tricky! Trick your friends, fool your enemy's! Only $900! Get yours today!  
  
KAL: Well ummmmmm I guess that's it.  
  
Seto: laughing like a maniac Now I have Pikachu dolls to shock my enemy's! starts running around and the cast starts screaming Where is Sarah aka Celebi!?! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!  
  
KAL: Calm down Seto!  
  
Seto: No!! I WONT CALM DOWN!!!!! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Yami: I think he's finally cracked!  
  
Seto: starts chasing Yami with 200 Pikachu dolls  
  
Yami: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS CHASING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Cause I hate you!  
  
KAL: O.o That's all for today! Buh bye! runs from Kaiba who starts chasing her 


	11. Love Spray and BandAids

A.N.~ OOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! MORE PRESENTS!!!!!  
  
Seto: Oh yeah! What do I get this time!?  
  
KAL: Wait your turn! OOOOOOOKKKKKAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!! From EvilSugarysweetness! Hee hee SUGAR SPRAY!! Now I can make anyone hyper anytime of the day!  
  
Yami Bakura: Great -_-  
  
KAL: ANNDD FROM HINLMIK!! (my loyal reader! You're the best Hinlmik!) For me: A truck full of soda ^______^ a candy store (w/ candy!) ^__________________^ aaannnnnddddd DEATH 2 ALL PESTS MAXIMUM!! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!! For Yami Bakura: a black sleeveless shirt with 'I'm d4 b35t y4m1 written in white. A can of DEATH 2 ALL PESTS whispering mine is still stonger ^_^ aaanndd a card saying: 'May you assist me in world domination? I have good operatives..' Also Hinlmik I'd like to thank you about the . . . ahem certain use of my Kaiba B gone can! Hee hee! Hilarious! Also PrincessSaphire-  
  
Seto: Hey she gave me the kirby's! What do I get this time!?  
  
KAL: Looks at review and smirks evilly Just what you deserve Kaiba! She's taking away all of the kirby's!! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!  
  
Seto: NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!! MY PRETTIES!!!  
  
Bakura: Wha!!!!! No fair!  
  
KAL: Oh except yours Bakura! ^___^ Also everyone who got a cookie . . gets another one! ^__^  
  
Yugi: Yay yay! Another cookie! ^_________^  
  
Yami: unenthusiastic tone Yay. -_-  
  
KAL: Also Akari Yuushou has given me instant love!!! AH HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! When you spray someone with this the first name they hear they will fall instantly in love! HA HAAAAAAAAA!! NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW!!!!!! I WILL MAKE EVERYONE LOVE MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
All: O.o  
  
KAL: Ahem. Yami, Yugi and Joey come here!  
  
Yami,Yugi,Joey: stand there uncertantely  
  
KAL: Oh and you to Kaiba!  
  
Seto: WHAT!!!!! WHY MEEEEEEE????? You don't even like me!  
  
KAL: Oh it's not for me..  
  
Seto: Oh okay. walks up to KAL who sprays him  
  
Yami: smirks evilly KAL!!!  
  
Seto: Oh why hello there KAL.  
  
KAL: O.o WAIT!! This wasn't for me! It's for Akari Yuushou! She wanted Kaiba! starts backing away as Kaiba came closer AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! YAMI WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!!!!  
  
Yami: You look a little busy. ^___^  
  
Yugi: Yami!! That was mean!  
  
Yami: I know but it's funny!  
  
Seto: Come here my love, my KAL.  
  
KAL: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! accidentally sprays Seto again who stops in his tracks Ummm uh Akari Yuushou!!!  
  
Seto: Oh where oh where is my Akari Yuushou? Come to me my beloved!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Akari Yuushou appears (I'll call her AY for short cause you know me I'm lazy!)  
  
AY: YAY! Seto is mine!  
  
KAL: I'm gunna need him back you know.  
  
AY: I know! walks off with Seto  
  
KAL: turns to Yami Now Yami for what you did it's revenge time!  
  
Yami: Oh no. . . @_@  
  
KAL: Now you will love . . YAMI BAKURA!! sprays Yami Yami Bakura!  
  
Yami: Ohh where's my honey bun? My,Yami poo?  
  
Yami B: AUGH NO THE HORROR!!  
  
All but the Yami's: AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! laughing with tears in their eyes  
  
Yami: Oh come to me my love! starts chasing Yami B who is screaming like a girl  
  
KAL: I think Yami B has had enough. sprays Yami Hmmmmm Hiroto Honda!  
  
Honda: WHHHAAAAAATTT!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Oh Honda dear come to me! I love you so much!  
  
you see Yugi taping every moment with Joey who are laughing their heads off  
  
Honda: SSSSSAVVVVVEE MEEEEEE!!!!! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU KAL?  
  
KAL: Oh c'mon I'll stop him before he gets too far! ^_~  
  
Yami: My darling don't deny it!  
  
KAL: O.o sprays Yami again Ummm uh snickers Mai!  
  
Mai: who is filing her nails and doesn't notice Yami coming up behind her  
  
Yami: My love!! runs up to Mai and kisses her smack dab on the lips  
  
Mai: slaps Yami WHAT IN THE WORLD IS YOUR PROBLEM YAMI!!!!!  
  
Yami: shakes head What the-? What happened?  
  
KAL: Looks like if you slap them they come out of it. Hey Yugi Joey did you get that?  
  
Joey: Hell yeah!  
  
KAL: snickers Good!  
  
Yami: Wha-? looks confused  
  
KAL: runs up and spray's Joey Hee hee Anzu Masaki!  
  
Anzu: screams NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KAL: Hee hee!  
  
Joey: Give me a kiss my lovely!  
  
Yami: AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! What an idiot! Can't even over power the stupid love spray! AH HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!  
  
Yugi: You couldn't either.  
  
Yami: O.O  
  
Joey is catching up to Anzu who runs to KAL and ducks behind her just in time and Joey ends up kissing KAL  
  
KAL: O.O AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! slaps Joey, blushing the whole time You didn't get that on tape did you Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Ummmmm . . . will you spray me if I say yes?  
  
KAL: Yes!  
  
Yugi: Ummmmm . . . no.  
  
KAL: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! YOU DID!!!!!!! OKAY CALM DOWN!!! Who haven't I tortured yet?  
  
Yugi, Mokuba, Bakura: back away  
  
KAL: smirks evilly AH HA!!!!!! runs up to Bakura and sprays him MOKUBA KAIBA!!!  
  
Mokuba: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!!  
  
Bakura: starts running after Mokuba. Grabs him and kisses him  
  
All: O.o  
  
KAL: slaps Bakura sprays Yugi Ummmmm KAL!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Oh KAL I love you!  
  
KAL: I love you too Yugi!  
  
Yami Bakura: slaps Yugi I've always wanted to do that! ^____^  
  
KAL: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! tries to spray Yugi again but there's none left AAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: blinks innocently  
  
KAL: sadly Okay I owe Hinlmik for being such a great reader that I'm gunna do one of her idea's! Band-Aids! Okay! For that I'll need Mokuba and Bakura! Also Hinlmik as the announcer person! Okay get ready and action!  
  
~*~Band-Aids commercial take one~*~  
  
see Mokuba walking down the street see Bakura walk up behind and bump into Mokuba see Mokuba fall and cut leg see Bakura trying to clean wound but getting frustrated  
  
Hinlmik: Tired of cleaning out stupid cuts?  
  
Bakura: nods  
  
Hinlmik: Well clean no longer! Our new Band-Aids clean out the cut automatically! That's right! Automatically!  
  
Mokuba: Ow that stings!  
  
Hinlmik: The stinging is the 1/3 moisterizer in the Band-Aid! Now the cut will be moistened and clean! It'll never want to leave!  
  
Mokuba: O.o  
  
Hinlmik: Uhhhhhh get your Band-Aid today!  
  
KAL: Thanks Hinlmik! You're the best!  
  
Hinlmik: I do what I can! ^_____^  
  
KAL: Here! grabs sugar spray and sprays Hinlmik  
  
Hinlmik: WEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! ^_______^ starts running around hugging everybody  
  
KAL: Well now I know this works! Hee hee! Wait where's Kaiba?  
  
scene goes to Kaiba who is paying a large bill at a fancy restaurant with Akari Yuushou holding his arm  
  
KAL: Oh well see ya! gets hugged by Hinlmik O.o 


	12. Chibi's and fashion shows

A.N.~ EEEEEKKKKKK! MORE GIFTS!!! I LOVE getting gifts!  
  
Yami: So do I but not a cookie. -_-  
  
KAL: Quit your bickering Yami! Be happy with what you get! Okay! Raptereon has given a truck load of presents to Yami Bakura.  
  
Yami B: YES!!!!! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
All: -_-  
  
KAL: And EvilSugarysweetness has given meeeee Love spray max! First person they see or hear will instantly fall in love! Kaiba B gone Max! Annddd Hatred Spray! The first name they hear they'll hate!  
  
Honda: Oh no not more love sray! And now some hatred spray! We're doomed!  
  
KAL: Shush Honda! Manda-chan has given me a lifetime supply of sugar and caffine! ^_________^ For Yugi a chibi dark magician plushie!  
  
Yugi: Yay! ^____________________________________^  
  
KAL: For Yami Bakura: A little hammer that electrocutes people.  
  
Yami B: Oh yeah! looks at Yami and smiles evilly  
  
Yami: O.o  
  
KAL: From Pugash! For Yugi a plam tree. (O.o) For Yami a package of pens. For Joey-  
  
Joey: YES! I FINALLY GET A GIFT!!!!!! ^_________^  
  
KAL: a 1964 candy apple red nova (whatever that is).  
  
Joey: What the heck?  
  
KAL: Don't ask! For Honda a Sonic Hedgehog dvd. And for Seto a pair of black leather pants.  
  
All: O.o  
  
Seto: Are they tight leather pants?  
  
KAL: Seto all leather things are tight.  
  
Seto: Oh.  
  
KAL: And everyone else gets airline peanuts.  
  
Mokuba: Darn!  
  
KAL: Kaiba's babe has given some presents too! For Yugi, a big bag full of chocolate cookies.  
  
Yugi: OH YAY YAY!!! ^_____________^ starts doing a little dance I love cookies. Dun dun dun dundun. I love cookies! Dun dun dun dundun! I love cookies!  
  
KAL: Uhhh okay! For Seto . . .O.O WHAT!!!!!! reads review again Oh no! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Oh yeah another good one! ^_____^  
  
KAL: dully A kaiba B gone neutralizing spray and a hypno disc that makes anyone who looks at it in a trance and under his power.  
  
Yami: falls to his knees and looks at sky NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! can see birds fly off in the distance  
  
KAL: looking very scared For Honda a decent hair cut!  
  
Honda: Hey!  
  
KAL: For Mai shopping vouchers for her favorite shops.  
  
Mai: YES!!!!!! YAY YAY!!!!!!! THANK YOU KAIBA'S BABE!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!  
  
KAL: O.O For meeeeee 5 tonnes of sugar and a chibi spray that turns anyone I want into a chibi!!!!! KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!! Also everyone else gets a lollypop!  
  
Joey: Ohh yay a lollypop!!!  
  
Seto: sneaking up behind KAL  
  
KAL: Now ummmmm for the commercial! Yeah! Okay which one should I pi- gets cut off as Seto starts swinging hypno disc in front of face Wha-? Seto what are you-?  
  
Seto: You are getting sleepy, very, very sleepy!  
  
KAL: So tired . . . can't keep eyes open.  
  
Bakura: Oh no! If he gets KAL then he might get us all!  
  
Yami: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! runs up and pushes Seto out of the way  
  
Seto: Hey! I was trying to see if that would work! You ruin all the fun Yami!  
  
Yami: starts shaking KAL O.o Oh no.  
  
Seto: AH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It WORKED!!!!! Okay KAL! I want you to ummmmmmm kiss Mokuba!  
  
Mokuba: WHAT! Big brother noo!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Oh c'mon Mokuba it's all in good fun!  
  
KAL walks up to Mokuba and kisses him  
  
Mokuba: I'm too young for this torture!  
  
Seto: Okay KAL go tear up the reviews! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Reviewers: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! WE MUST STOP THIS MADNESS!!!!!! REVIEWER POWER!!!! all go and slap KAL  
  
KAL: OWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! What was that for!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: KAL YOU'RE BACK!!!!!! runs up and hugs KAL  
  
KAL: blushing What? Was I on vacation or something?  
  
Yami: No! It was Kaiba!  
  
KAL: AAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! KAIBA! WHAT DID YOU MAKE ME DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Kiss Mokuba.  
  
KAL: NANI!!!!!!! I'm sorry Mokuba!  
  
Mokuba: S'ok.  
  
KAL: REVENGE!!!!!! HA HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! grabs chibi spray and sprays Seto  
  
Seto: looks like he's 5 years old Aaakk! Mommy help meeee!  
  
KAL: gets an idea sprays everyone Everyone's chibi! KAWAII!!!!!  
  
Joey: I want some apple duice!  
  
KAL: What?  
  
Anzu: Do you like my new dwess mommy?  
  
KAL: Ummmmmmmmm.  
  
Bakura: I'm hungwy! Fweed mwee!  
  
KAL: Oh no! They have chibi minds! Wait this is perfect for the commercial! Hee hee!  
  
Yami: Commercwal? What's a commercwal?  
  
KAL: You'll see! ^_______^ You're all soooooooo KAWAII! ^______^  
  
Honda: I need to go to da bafwoom!  
  
KAL: O.o Ummmmm teach yourself!  
  
Mai: I want a new dwess!  
  
KAL: Ugh! Later Mai! I'll go make something to eat you guys just stay here.  
  
All: Otay!  
  
KAL heads for the kitchen  
  
Yami B: Otay I tink we should do someting! We're not good wittle kids like she tinks we are!  
  
Joey: But what should we do?  
  
Mokuba: I say we tie her up and dicwide what to do aftwer.  
  
Yami: Otay! Let's go find some rope!  
  
Bakura: I have some here!  
  
Anzu: Otay when she comes back we tie her up!  
  
All: YAY!  
  
KAL walks back from the kitchen  
  
KAL: You guys will have to wait the soup takes awhile to cook. looks around Why are you all smiling?  
  
Seto: NOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!  
  
all start jumping onto KAL trying to pin her down  
  
KAL: Aak! Get off me you little rabid monkeys! thinking If only I could get to my love spray the they'll like me! starts reaching for the love sray  
  
Yugi: She's going for the love spray!  
  
Joey: jumps on KAL's face so she can't see Hee hee! ^_______^  
  
KAL: muffled voice AHHHHH! Get off of me!  
  
Yami B: Done! HA HA!  
  
all get off KAL  
  
KAL: @.@ Ugh! looks at arms AAAAAAHHHHHHH!! I'm all tied up! I demand you untie me!  
  
Yami: No!  
  
KAL: Grrrrr . . . if you don't I will kill you all!!!!!  
  
Seto: You have to get out first!  
  
KAL: I may not have my hands but I do have my feet!!!!!  
  
~*~15 minutes later~*~  
  
KAL's hand's and feet are tied to a chair her mouth is covered  
  
KAL: thinking Oh great little devil children. I will have my revenge though cause I'm the only one that can make them older again!  
  
Joey: Awww man I'm stwill hungwy!  
  
KAL: thinking Oh no! The soup will catch fire if I don't do something! trying to talk out loud but voice is muffled Hey! You gotta untie me! The whole building will catch fire!  
  
Honda: Do you know what she said?  
  
Joey: No I think she said she needs to go to da bafwoom.  
  
Honda: Oh well.  
  
KAL: starts trying to hobble to the love spray  
  
Yami: STOP!!!!!!!  
  
KAL: sighs. Then sees t.v. smirks evilly  
  
Yami B: banging on the t.v. How do you work dis ting?  
  
KAL: sees remote lifts chair up a bit and lowers to remote TV turns on  
  
Mai: Wow! It's wike mwagic!  
  
KAL: turns to kids channel and Barney's on  
  
All: Yay! Barney! start getting hooked on the TV  
  
KAL: starts hobbling to the love spray notices she won't be able to do anything with it starts rubbing mouth on the table manages to get the tape off hobbles over and sprays Yugi  
  
Yugi: turns around to see KAL smiles  
  
KAL: whispering Untie me please!  
  
Yugi: Otay! starts untying KAL  
  
Yami: still looking at TV What are you doing Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Ummm noting!  
  
Yami: Otay.  
  
Yugi: finishes untying KAL There!  
  
All: turn around and yell out and head for KAL again  
  
KAL: Oh no you don't! sprays them KAL!  
  
All: We love you KAL!  
  
KAL: Whew that was close!  
  
Yugi: Hey what's dat light from da kitchwen?  
  
KAL: looks over AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! FIRE!!!!!!  
  
All: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KAL: rushes over with fire extinguisher Ahhhhhhh!!!!! DIE FIRE!!!!!!!!! AAaaaaHHHHHH!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!  
  
All: each with a bucket of water start pouring water on the fire  
  
KAL: slaps each of them and they turn back into themselves  
  
Yami: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! A FIRE!!!!!!  
  
~*~1 hour later~*~  
  
Joey: Where the hell did that fire come from!  
  
KAL: Long story. Very long. Now onto commercials! Hee hee! ^_^  
  
All: groan  
  
KAL: FASHION SHOWS!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!! Pugash wanted a fashion show and a fashion show they'll get! Hee hee!  
  
Mai: YAY!!!  
  
~*~Fashion show commercial take one~*~  
  
Pugash walks out on the walkway  
  
Pugash: Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Yu-Gi-Oh cast members fashion show!  
  
KAL: YAY!!!  
  
Pugash: This is my co-host KAL!  
  
KAL: ^___________^  
  
Pugash: Shall we start the show?  
  
KAL: Yes! Okay first up we have Mai Kujaku! With this beautiful summer dress!  
  
Mai walks out acting like a real model  
  
Pugash: This beautiful summer dress is yellow and has pink flowers on it!  
  
KAL: The dress should go just to the knees and comes with those nice shoes!  
  
Pugash: Thank you Mai! Next we have the handsome Seto Kaiba! Wearing those nice leather pants with the black shirt and his trademark long blue jacket! O.O  
  
KAL: O.o Uhhh yeah he looks very n-nice! Those black shoes are very cool! Okay next we have little Mokuba Kaiba!  
  
Pugash: That's right! Little Mokuba is wearing those baggy blue shorts with a blue shirt! How kawaii!  
  
KAL: Very! He's also got those cute little sneakers with black stripes!  
  
Pugash: Next we have Anzu Mazaki! With a beautiful bikini!  
  
hear Mai screaming  
  
KAL: This is a very unique bikini! It has a small skirt over top of the bottoms and the shirt ties at the back!  
  
Pugash: I want one! Okay next we have Hiroto Honda! With this neat and tidy suit!  
  
KAL: shaking from trying to hold in her laugh Y-yes a neat s-suit! V-very like him!  
  
Pugash: Uhhhhh yeah! Okay next we have Ryou Bakura!  
  
KAL: That's right! Ryou Bakura is showing us those baggy pants!  
  
Pugash: Yes! Baggy green pants with a black t-shirt gives him the army look!  
  
KAL: This boots make him look even more like an army guy! Okay next up Yami . . .. ummmm Motou? O.O Yami is sporting a bathing suit! Black shorts with . . . n-no shirt! EEEEEKKKKKKK!!!!! faints from the sight of Yami  
  
Pugash: Okay! Thank you Yami you can leave now before KAL wakes up!  
  
KAL: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! DON'T LEAVE!!!!!!  
  
Pugash: Next is little Yugi Motou! Yugi is sporting his school uniform!  
  
KAL: KAWAII!!! The blue pants with the white t-shirt and blue jacket!  
  
Pugash: So kawaii!  
  
KAL: Yugi's mine!!  
  
Pugash: Okay! Geesh! Next up Katsuya Jounouchi! He's sporting pajamas! The red and black pants with the botton-up shirt, is perfect for winter!  
  
KAL: eye's are hearts And I guess that's it!  
  
Pegasus: Wait! Don't forget meeeeeee!!!  
  
Yami: Or Yami Bakura!  
  
Yami B: Shut up pharaoh!  
  
Pugash: Oh yes! Yami Bakura! Yami B is sporting a speedo! A nice white one!  
  
KAL: O.O And next up is Maxamillion Pegasus! Who is sporting .. . . what's he sporting?  
  
Pugash: A dress! Nice pink and white and very frilly!  
  
Pegasus comes out with his hair in a ponytail and is tied with pink ribbon  
  
KAL: O.o  
  
Yugi: My eyes!!!!!!! @_@  
  
Pugash: That's it!  
  
KAL: THANK GOD GET HIM AWAY!!  
  
Yugi: AAAAAAAHHHHHH! MY EYES!!  
  
KAL: Okay that's it for today! Sorry this chappie took so long to get up! And I know there are more presents but I was half way through making this chappie when I realized there were more so your presents will be in the next one! Okay buh bye! 


	13. Present's and Powerpuff Girls

A.N.~ OKAY! I'm back! Sorry it's been so long putting up a new chapter but I've been very very busy!  
  
Joey: Yeah very busy readin other peoples stories.  
  
KAL: SHUSH JOEY! I can read when I want! Also Hnilmik I so sorry I spelled your name wrong! Now more presents! ^______^ Okay from Lil Washu everyone gets a cute little blue sailor outfit (the kind sailors wear) and a dental and fitness plan cause of all that sugar and caffine! For Pegasus (guess I'll have to give his present to Sailor Tawna-mi) a hookers outfit complete with fishnet stockings.  
  
All: O.o  
  
KAL: For Kaiba uuuhhh something better to do than to torture Yami. Something like tennis?  
  
Seto: O.O  
  
Yami: ^______^  
  
KAL: For Mokuba a puppy!  
  
Mokuba: Yay yay I got a puppy big brother! ^______^  
  
Seto: O.o thinking Great I'll be the one to clean up after it.  
  
KAL: For Mai a new bikini and a dressing room to try it on.  
  
Mai: FINALLY! runs into change room  
  
KAL: And for Joey looks at review O.O AH HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHA! Joey you get a key to Mai's dressing room!  
  
Joey: Awww right! runs to dressing room can hear Mai screaming Joey comes back with a huge bump on his head  
  
KAL: And for Honda a map containing the route to the only Honda-rabid-fan- girl club in existence. You mean there's only one?  
  
Honda: ALL RIGHT!! Here I come fans!!!  
  
KAL: O.o okay next is from Yami Mau! For me one can of any kind of soft drink you want, but the cool part is that when it's empty, it refills itself an unlimited amount of times! YAY! And for Seto a wooden sword to protect himself and a one way trip to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Seto: O.o  
  
KAL: For Yugi a cookie that does the same thing my drink does.  
  
Yugi: YAY YAY!!!!! ^__________________________^ eats the cookie and it appears again  
  
KAL: For Yami a picture of you that Yami Mau drew (It's really good I promise ^^), and a Duel monsters deck of Dark Magicians and Black Pendants.  
  
Yami: OH YEAH! Kaiba! Let's duel!!!  
  
KAL: O.o For Bakura a kitten and ten change of hearts.  
  
Bakura: Yay a kitten! What are change of hearts?  
  
KAL: I have no idea. For Yami Bakura, Yami Mau's undying admiration and love, and an invitation to dinner with her! You better not disagree or else she'll make you look like Pegasus!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: O.O thinking Do I wanna look like Pegasus? No! NO I DON'T WANT TO LOOK LIKE PEGASUS!!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! out loud I accept but only after this commercial.  
  
KAL: Agreed. Next gifts from Angel! (sorry Angel I dunno how to do those cool things before and after your name) For meeeee more love spray! ^______^ A baka staff (Angel wants this to be used on Kaiba) and Ultimate Pest-B-Gone! YAY ^_______^ For Yugi a teddy bear!!!  
  
Yugi: ^____________________________________^ snuggles up to teddy  
  
KAL: KAWAII!!!!! For Kaiba a dollar. For Mokuba five dollars.  
  
Seto: Hey! Why does Mokuba get five and me only one?  
  
KAL: Don't ask me ask Angel! For Yami Bakura chill pills, and for Bakura a teddy. For Joey an extra video recorder thing and for Anzu some hairspray. For Honda $10 and Mai gets a good look in the mirror.  
  
Mai: Hey!  
  
KAL: I also get something very very special! YUGI AND YAMI PLUSHIES!!!!! ^_____________________________________^ Okay now from Bandit Keith! For Mokuba enough common sense to allow him to not depend on Seto so much. For meeeeee a pair of x-ray glasses, a few photo's of Yami in that bathing suit, AND a voodoo doll along with easy to follow instructions on how to control and/or torture anyone I wish (step1: get piece of clothes or hair. Step2: stick pins in desired places for pain and/or bend arms and limbs for them to do the same. Step3: for change of personality or control of thoughts, whisper in ear.) Oh yeah! Yay yay!  
  
All: thinking We're doomed!  
  
Seto: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KAL: ^_______^ For Yami a sense of humor and for Yugi a truckload of chocolate chip cookies and a doll made to look like Pegasus, only made of cookies! For Bakura, a 12 step program on how to control your Yami. For Seto, a regenerating army of chibi's who look like KAL and Yami. For Joey, your own millenium item made of toilet paper rolls, some duct tape, and an old shoe with bubble gum stuck to the bottom. For Honda, the remaints of your old hair. For Mai, smug begone (one spray turns anyone into a modest little do gooder.)! For Yami Bakura, a years subscription to "how to take over the world monthly." For everyone else, you get a chibi made to look like anyone you want. takes a deep breath Now from Cylestial Warrior! Everyone gets one wish (including meee!). Whatever they wish for they will get! (But it has to be an item, Yami Bakura can't ask for world domination) Yami, Yugi, Jou, and Bakura get two wishes because they're so cute! ^_^  
  
Honda: No fair!  
  
Joey: Ha ha I'm cute an your not! stops for a second and thinks AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I'M CUTE!!!  
  
KAL: Oh man I think this whole story is gunna be on presents! Okay from vulpix104! A bracelet for Bakura, and an immunity necklace for either Yami, Yugi, Bakura or for me. It makes you not effected by stuff like the love spray and other stuff. Hmmmmmmm I think I'll give one to each of us! ^____________^ takes another deep breath Now from Shadow Realm Icse! Yugi gets a red car and a pair of black gloves and sunglasses and a box of cookies...Yami gets a blue car and a a pair of blue shades, a can of YamiBakuraBGone...Pegusaus gets a green dress and Mai gets the ugliest bikini ever...joey gets Friendship spray and a CD of his choice...Oh and yugi gets an I love KAL shirt ^_______^...Seto gets a black trenchcoat and a tight black sleeveless shirt and tight black leather pants. O.o Honda gets an ice cream sundae and Bakura gets a penny. Oh and here is ultra Chibi X Spray and ShadowRealm spray and PegasuasBGone and as much chocolate as I wish for! YAY!  
  
Seto: How many presents are there!?  
  
KAL: Don't ask! AAAAAAHHHHHHH! ALL THE PRESENTS!!!!! I never thought I'd get tired of presents! Actually I think it's just typing them all that I don't like. Anyway now from Sailor Tawna-mi! Actually all her presents are for meeeee!!! ^__^ Okay I get candy and soda, a set of Smart Darts( whoever it hits it makes him/her become smarter), a set of Moron Missles ( whoever it hits, it makes him/her dumber) and a Hypno-gem ( whoever looks at it will be under my power)! Thanks! Next is from Twill! For me a Sugar Butler that brings sugar and candy whenever and wherever I want it! ^___^. A large flyswatter for Yami Bakura, he needs some fun (for Seto use heh) A teddy for Yugi. Another can of "Instant Love" for me AND a can of "Chibi Maker"! Thanks! Okay sorry to anyone else but I think I need to get onto the commercials now! I mean I've got 3 pages full of presents!  
  
Yami Bakura: Wow O.O!  
  
KAL: Exactly! Okay before I begin I'd just like to say to all the people who have asked me to stop picking on Kaiba. I have one thing to say: IT'S- ALL-IN-GOOD-FUN!!!!! I mean come on here people my readers need satisfaction! They need the funnies! So I don't care if you put in a bad review cause I like it and it's not like I'm picking on him all the time! But since you are my readers I'll die it down a bit okay? So that's all I have to say about that subject.  
  
All: O.o  
  
KAL: OKAY! COMMERCIALS!!!!!  
  
All: groan  
  
KAL: Okay which one should I pick? Hmmmmmm. KawaiiBlackMoon asked me to do one on the Powerpuff girls movie but I haven't seen it so I'll do like the episodes (I barely watch the show). Okay who will be in this? Yami you're Bubbles.  
  
Yami: WHAAAAAAA!!!!!! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
KAL: Yami Bakura you're Blossom.  
  
Yami B: Oh great!  
  
KAL: And Seto you're Buttercup.  
  
Seto: I thought you were gunna be nicer to me!  
  
KAL: I am but that's who KawaiiBlueMoon wanted!  
  
Seto: Grrrrr.  
  
KAL: Okay everyone go get ready!  
  
Hair designer guy: Should I drown ze Yami's hair?  
  
KAL: Hai.  
  
Yami's hair: NOOOOO! I'm drowning!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Joey: laughing head off Yami your hair's just too funny!  
  
Yami: Tojikomeru! (shut up)  
  
KAL: Okay everyone action!  
  
~*~Powerpuff Girls thing take 1~*~  
  
Narrator/KAL: The city of Townsville! The home of the Powerpuff Girls! Let's see what there doing now!  
  
camera moves to Powerpuff Girls bedroom Yami's hair is wet and an little pigtails Yami B's hair has some orange juice in it and has a big red bow Seto's hair is died black and plastered to his face  
  
Narrator/KAL: Why it looks like their sleeping! all of a sudden the sun comes up Why it's morning!  
  
Yami, Yami B and Seto all wake up yawning  
  
Professor/Honda: Girls it's time to wake up!  
  
Yami B/Blossom: Coming!  
  
all go downstairs here a ringing sound  
  
Seto/Buttercup: picks up little phone Hello? Mayor?  
  
Mayor/Yugi: It's horrible! The evil Mojo-jojo is terrorizing Townsville!  
  
Seto/Buttercup: We're on out way! Come on girls! Trouble in Townsville!  
  
all fly off still in pj's. are flying in the sky somehow in their clothes  
  
Yami/Bubbles: It's Mojo-jojo!  
  
Pegasus/Mojo-jojo: has a bucket on his head Ahhh hahahaha! I am Mojo- jojo! The evil monkey!  
  
Yami B/Blossom: Give it up Mojo-jojo! We always beat you!  
  
Pegasus/Mojo-jojo: We'll see about that!  
  
Narrator/KAL: And so they fought. And it turned out the Powerpuff Girls were right. They always win! Okay that's it!  
  
Yami: That's it!?  
  
KAL: YES!!! I'm really tired!  
  
Yami: Whatever!  
  
KAL: Well sorry this was such a short and stupid chappie but it's really late and tomorrow is my mom's tanjoobi (birthday). So I gotta go make a card or sumting so see ya! Please review! 


	14. Presents and fangirls

A.N.~ Oh man I'm sooooo sorry it's been awhile since I've added a new chapter! I've been sooo busy! And next week I won't be here. :*( So I hope I can get this chapter up before I leave. And wow! Now there are even more presents!  
  
Yami: Just you wait I'll be getting a cookie again -_-.  
  
KAL: Actually there are so many I think I'll just have to name all the people not what they gave! I'm sorry!  
  
Joey: No you're not you're just lazy!  
  
KAL: O_o No I'm not! Ugh! Okay so here are all the nice people who gave presents (sorry if I missed some) Spark-gurl, lil_summoner_yuna, Neiko's_Guardian_Angel, Yami Yugi 1110, §Angel§ (hee hee she told me how to do the s thingy's!), MechaDizzi, ShadowGirl, JenniChan, pekok, FaithJohnson, shikonjewel, Ori, Inuyasha's_Girl, Duel Monster Queen, Vampire_Huntress_D, Sarah aka Celebi, Yugi Lover (KAL's eye twitches), Yami's #1fan (eye twitches again), Hot Ice (Returns, Tieku Mansuya, Goku's Girl (yay go DBZ!), Angel Princess (glad you feel the same way! ^_^). I think that's it. So sorry if I missed anyone! Oh and domo arigatou gozaimasu!  
  
All: O_o  
  
KAL: I told you there were a lot! Imagine typing all that!  
  
ALL: O_O  
  
KAL: nods head Yep! So Hee hee since there's all this commotion about presents Hnilmik has come up with a great idea!! We are gunna find out what the cast members do with all their presents. So go on to the present room! I'll be there in awhile. smiles sweetly then turns scary AND DON'T TOUCH MY PRESENTS!! I HAVE A WAY OF FINDING FINGERPRINTS JOEY! I know it was you who tried to take my sweets!  
  
Joey: Oh c'mon! Just a couple o tonnes!  
  
KAL: TOJIKOMERU (shut up)!!! NOW GO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: run into presents room only to fall back out  
  
KAL: What's the problem!?  
  
Yugi: There are so many presents we can't get in!  
  
KAL: O.o Uhhh I guess you can try the back door. Or you're gunna have to eat you way through!  
  
All: groan walk away  
  
KAL: Well hee hee. Here we are going to see what they do with your presents! Do they use them? Do they eat them? (and yes I mean eat them. Anything even things that aren't food) And how come Yugi doesn't weigh 10,000 pounds by now? Well let's take a look and see! walks towards the back door Here we go ladies and germs- I mean gentlemen! Ahem! opens door  
  
you see Bakura sitting on a chair reading his 12 step program and books on how to control your Yami.  
  
Bakura: These are really useful! ^_______^  
  
you see Joey looking at his own Millenium Item made of toilet paper rolls, some duct tape, and an old shoe with bubble gum stuck to the bottom  
  
Joey: What kinda joke is this!?  
  
throws the item away and grabs some candy  
  
You see Yami Bakura sitting on a pile of magazines and reading one of them, all about 'how to take over the world monthly'  
  
Yami B: Oh that's interesting.  
  
Mai keeps putting on bikinis in her private change room.  
  
Anzu is wearing a purple and pink dress and staring at her dressing room.  
  
camera turns back to Joey  
  
Joey: WHAT! I don wan a puppy dog costume!  
  
KAL: Put it on Joey! ^______^  
  
Joey: grumbles but puts it on  
  
All except KAL: AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
KAL: Kawaii!!  
  
ALL: O.o  
  
KAL: O.O  
  
Joey: -_-  
  
you see Yami staring at all the dates that have asked to go out with him.  
  
Yami: Ummmmm. Uhhhhhh. Hehehe.  
  
Date1: Pick me! Pick me!  
  
Date10: No pick me!!!  
  
Date8: No meeeee!!!  
  
KAL: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! MMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! runs up and grabs Yami and pulls him far, far away from the other girls  
  
Date girls: Hey! Come back! He's ours!!!!!!  
  
KAL: NOT ANYMORE!!!!!!! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! YAMI IS MINE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: O.o .......-_-  
  
you see yugi hugging his teddy bears squeezing his duckie and stuffing his face with cookies  
  
Honda: How can he do three things at once!?  
  
KAL: KAWAII!!!!!!!! starts taking pictures out of the corner of her eye sees date girls sneaking to Yami NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! starts chasing them holding spray can that says Pest-B-Gone  
  
you see Honda with tons of rabid-fan-girls hugging him with him laughing his head off  
  
you see Mokuba hitting Kaiba because he got enough sense not to depend on Seto so much  
  
You see Seto with all his fan girls  
  
KAL walks up to them fan girls snarl at her and hiss  
  
KAL: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! KAIBA IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHA!!!  
  
Fan girl1: What do you mean?  
  
Fan Girl6: You have to be married to him if you want us to leave!  
  
KAL: Seto ever since we got married you promised that you'd stop going with all these other girls!  
  
Seto: O.O What!?  
  
KAL: smirks and holds out hand with a huge diamond on it  
  
Fangirl2: Hey! He's a cheater! starts walking away  
  
Seto: Wait! Come back!!!  
  
all girls walk away  
  
Seto: O.o KAL!!!!!! How could you!!?  
  
KAL: Cause your just so kawaii!! sees fangirls go for Yami snarls GYAAAAAAAA!!!!!! starts chasing them and transporting them to the Shadow Realm  
  
Yami: O.o Whew that was close!  
  
You see Yugi running with all his teddy bears and cookies  
  
Yami: What's wrong aibou!?  
  
Yugi: turns around and points to all the girls who asked to go out with him  
  
KAL: eye twitches AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! YUGI IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! starts chasing them and turning them into chibis also making voodoo dolls and breaking their legs  
  
Yami: Uhhh KAL those are your faithful readers you're hurting.  
  
KAL: O.O  
  
Joey: starts laughing his head off  
  
KAL: starts making a voodoo doll of Joey  
  
Joey: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! runs away  
  
KAL: YOU CAN'T RUN FROM MEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Well I think KAL is kinda busy so I'll just say this is the end of the chapter and I bet she hopes you enjoyed it! eats a cookie I know I did! ^__________________^  
  
KAL: KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: -_-  
  
Yugi: And sorry to all the fan girls who got hurt in this chapter. O.o  
  
you see KAL in back round stuffing face with sugar  
  
Yugi: Yeah. 


	15. Kaiba's Revenge

A.N.~ I'mmmmmm bbaaaaackkkkk!!! Bet ya missed me right!?  
  
Seto: Ummm no.  
  
KAL: Grrr. glares at Seto Well I bet you others missed me right? looks around Right?  
  
Yami B: Well I didn't.  
  
KAL: Arrg! You mean nobody missed me!?!  
  
All: Nope.  
  
KAL: tears start forming in her eyes I feel so unloved! looks down at the ground I need a hug.  
  
Yugi: Oh I missed you KAL!  
  
KAL: hearts appear in eyes Oh KAWAII!!!!! huggles Yugi Thank you Yugi! looks at reviews Now let's see. O.O  
  
Yami: What is it this time?  
  
KAL: Oh no. Looks like we're all in trouble except Kaiba. Expecially me. And you too Yami.  
  
Yami: What!? What about me!? What does he get this time!?!  
  
KAL: Okay well either anonymous doesn't like us or they just like Kaiba A LOT.  
  
Seto: Oh what do I get!? ^.^  
  
KAL: Kaiba gets Kirby servants that will only take commands from him and can't be banished to any realm or taken away or from any spray either! A picture of anonymous , some B-GONE spray, Love spray, Command Spray (People will listen to him if he sprays them), a Blue Eyes plushie, a guide book on how to beat Yami in a duel, also a potion to make anyone become a faithful dog to him, also the Millenium Rod, and the Millenium Heart that can make any girl admire and love him including me...  
  
Yami: Oh no..  
  
Seto: O.O YYEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!! YAHOO!!!!!!  
  
KAL: starts backing away from Kaiba Uhhh you know Kaiba I've always liked you hehehe.  
  
Seto: I WILL TAKE OVER THIS CHAPTER MWA HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!  
  
Yami: starts backing away with KAL ummmmmm you know I uuhhhhh ummmmm runs behind Yugi  
  
Seto: Kirby Servants come to me!!!!!! And bring me my other presents!!!  
  
All: start backing away  
  
KAL: This is gunna be one hectic chapter!  
  
Seto: Who should I go for first!? Hmmmmmm MOKUBA!!!!! You betrayed me!!! Go Kirby servants!!!  
  
All (expecially Mokuba): start running and screaming  
  
Honda: screaming like a girl Why are we running he's after Mokuba!?  
  
Mokuba: starts crying as the servants get closer  
  
Seto: softens up Okay okay come here Mokuba you can come help me!  
  
Mokuba: Yay big brother you're the best!!! ^_______^  
  
Seto: Okay let's see. Yami Bakura join me and we'll take over the world!!  
  
Yami B: looks up from magazine Oh okay. walks over to Kaiba  
  
Yami: He's getting all the Yami haters!!!!!  
  
KAL: And KAL haters!!!!!!  
  
Yami and KAL look at eachother  
  
Both: RUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!! start heading for the doors  
  
Seto: Kirby's lock the doors!!!!!! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
kirbys lock doors and swallow the keys  
  
Yami and KAL: O.O  
  
Joey: We're doomed!!!  
  
Seto: Okay Kirby's go for... .. Mai!!!!!  
  
Mai: putting on nail polish Huh? sees Kirby servants heading for her screams so high everyone holds their ears  
  
Seto: Ugh my ears!!! Cover her mouth for heaven sakes!!!  
  
kirby's cover Mai's mouth and hold her in place everyone else is far far away on other side of room  
  
Seto: walk up to Mai who's whimpering Now let's see what should I do with you? looks at presents Should I use my potion on you?  
  
Mai: shakes head  
  
Seto: No I have that in mind for someone else. looks at Joey who screams Hmmmm I think I'll use my B-Gone spray cause your so annoying!! sprays Mai who disappears AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!  
  
Anzu: I never did anything to him!  
  
Honda: Me either do you think he'll B-Gone us?  
  
Anzu: I dunno. I hope not.  
  
Seto: Okay Mokuba who should I go for next?  
  
Mokuba: Ummmmm how about uhhhhh Pegasus!  
  
Yami B: Where is he anyway?  
  
KAL: from other side of room He's still with Sailor Tawna-mi!  
  
Seto: Well we'll just have to get him back! walks to the door and opens it  
  
Sailor Tawna-mi: Oh KAL you need- what Seto!?  
  
Seto: grabs Pegasus and slams door in Sailor Tawna-mi's face Okay we got him. Now KAL you turn him back into a person.  
  
KAL: Oh I dunno.  
  
Seto: DO IT OR I'LL USE MY POTION ON YOU!!!  
  
KAL: O.O Okay, okay!! turns Pegasus into a person again  
  
Pegasus: (A.N.~ remember Pegasus can hear everything when he's a doll) Oh hehehe hello Kaiba. How is it going buddy?  
  
Seto: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME BUDDY? Mokuba needs his revenge on you for making him a prisoner.  
  
Mokuba: I wanna make him my servant!!  
  
Seto: gives Mokuba the command spray Go ahead Mokuba!  
  
Mokuba: ^_______^ sprays Pegasus  
  
Pegasus: eyes go all strange Master Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: Go eat poo.  
  
Pegasus: Okay master. walks off to go eat poo  
  
Seto: Okay Yami Bakura who do you want besides Yami.  
  
Yami B: Okay then K-  
  
Seto: And KAL they're mine. mad glint in eyes  
  
KAL and Yami: He he he.  
  
Yami B: Oh that sucks! Oh well I suppose Ryou!  
  
Bakura: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Please no!  
  
KAL: looks sadly at Bakura  
  
Honda: Oh come on Kaiba you should have enough heart to know that Yami B will hurt him!!!  
  
Seto: Well duh!  
  
Yami B: Actually I wanna make him evil! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Evil? I DON'T WANNA BE EVIL!!! HHHEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!  
  
Yami B: grabs command spray and spray Bakura  
  
Bakura: eyes go all weird Yes master?  
  
Yami B: AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! sees a dog that would probably have been used for a commercial Go kick that dog!  
  
Bakura: walks up to dog and kicks it  
  
KAL and Anzu: Oh!! The poor doggy!!!  
  
Yami B: Shut up!  
  
KAL: pouts  
  
Seto: Okay my turn! laughs like a maniac  
  
Yami: It's gunna be one of us KAL!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: I pick Yami!!!!!  
  
Yami: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Go Kirby servants!!!!!  
  
KAL: grabs a bag of sugar and stuffs it down Yami's throat ^_____^  
  
Yami: I AM YAM MAN!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Ugh no not Yam man!!!  
  
Yugi: O.o  
  
kirbys try to grab Yam Man but Yam Man is to hyper and keeps jumping around  
  
Seto: Ugh!!!! Grab him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
kirby's try but fail miserably  
  
Seto: Okay fine then KAL!!!!! You're my next victim!!!!!  
  
KAL: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! HELLLLLLPPPPP!!!!!!! HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!  
  
All (that are left): back away  
  
Yami: YAM MAN!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Ha HA HAAAAAAAAA!!!!! What should I use on you!!!!!?????  
  
KAL: Ummmmm nothing?  
  
Seto: Oh no no no no!!!!! I'll use something!!! I think I'll try this Millenium Heart thingy!  
  
KAL: THE HORROR!!!!!!!!! O.O  
  
Seto: grabs Millenium heart and starts chasing KAL  
  
KAL: starts running away screaming about crazy reviewers  
  
Seto: Kirby's grab her!!!  
  
Yugi: If he gets KAL he'll control the whole story! She is the authoress!  
  
Honda: O.O You're right.  
  
all just stand and watch  
  
Yugi: Uhh shouldn't we be doing something to stop this?  
  
Honda: I dunno.  
  
continue to watch  
  
KAL: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! gets cornered by Kirby's Uhhh nice Kirby's. thinking I gotta have something that can stop these things!! Oh JenniChan gave me a wish stone!!! grabs wish stone KAIBA!!!!!! If you make these thing come after me I'll use this wish stone on you!!!  
  
Seto: Stop Kirby's stop!!!  
  
KAL: smiles evilly Now you have to obey me if you wanna stay alive!  
  
Seto: walks up to KAL and grabs stone  
  
KAL: blinks Ummmmmmm hi Kaiba!! He he he.  
  
Seto: Like taking candy from a baby! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! The torture continues!!!  
  
KAL: O.o  
  
Seto: GO KIRBY'S!!!!!!!!  
  
Voice dude: What's going to happen if Kaiba get's KAL under his control!? Will the torture ever end? Will Bakura stop kicking the poor dog!? Will the whole story world be taken over forever? Wait till the next chapter!!! Hee hee.  
  
Another voice dude: No animals were harmed in the making of this chapter. 


	16. Crazy KAL

Voice announcer dude: Well in our last chapter Kaiba went on a rampage with his new presents. He's got Mokuba and Yami Bakura on his side. He's banished Mai to who knows where, he's got Pegasus eating poo and Bakura kicking a dog. Right now him and his Kirby servants have KAL cornered. OH WHEN WILL IT END!?!  
  
KAL: AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!  
  
Seto: Why are you laughing!?! I'm about to use my Millenium Heart on you!  
  
KAL: Oh but you forget my wonderful reviewers!!!  
  
Seto: O.o  
  
KAL: MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!! Do you know how helpful they can be Kaiba dear?  
  
Seto: Uhhh very, very helpful?  
  
KAL: Exactly! Do you know all the wonderful things they gave me to use against you?  
  
Seto: O.o Uhhhhh  
  
Yami B: Oh just get her before she uses her items!!  
  
Seto: Oh okay! points Millenium Heart at KAL GO MY PRETTY!!!!!  
  
nothing happens  
  
KAL: AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Schala85 has given me Millenium Arm Guard!! I cannot be harmed with your silly Millenium Heart!!!  
  
Seto: Ugh no!!!  
  
Mokuba: sneaking up behind KAL holding Command Spray Sorry KAL. sprays KAL  
  
Yugi: OOOOOHHHHHHH NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! We're DDDDDOOOOOOOMMMMMMMEEEEEDDDDDD!!!!!  
  
Joey: I'M GUNNA BE A DOG!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!  
  
Yugi: sighs Looks like it's up to me to save the world again.  
  
Joey: Again?  
  
Yugi: Ummmmmm yeah again!  
  
Joey: What was the first time?  
  
Yugi: Uhhhhh-  
  
Yami: YAM MAN!!! YAM MAN!!! Yam ma- wha?  
  
Yugi: Oh no the sugar has worn off!!!  
  
Seto: AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Yami would you like to see my newest member?  
  
Yami: Newest member?  
  
KAL walks up from behind Kaiba in black pants and a black t-shirt with a black jacket (like Kaiba's)  
  
Yami: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!?????  
  
Seto: looks at KAL Wow Yami Bakura you should be a fashion designer.  
  
Yami B: Well I do my best.  
  
Seto: Mokuba has sprayed her with the command spray!!!!! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! She's under our control!!  
  
Yami: whispering to Yugi If you've got a plan now would be the time to use it!  
  
Yugi: Well we could use the items the reviewers gave KAL.  
  
Joey: It's worth a try!  
  
Seto: Kirby's don't let them get to KAL's items!!!!!!  
  
Kirby's start flying at Yugi, Yami, Joey, Anzu and Honda  
  
All: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! start running to the items  
  
Yugi: grabs an item Okay I got the Love Staff . .. .. Uhhh I don't think I should use that.  
  
Joey: grabs an item I got . . . uhhhh candy? That's not going to help!! a Kirby grabs Joey and holds him down AAAHHHHH Get off me ya freak!!!  
  
Anzu: grabs an item I got . . . a double bladed scythe? This isn't KAL's! Kirby grabs Anzu and holds her down too Ack!!! No!!!!!  
  
Honda: doesn't even have time to grab an item cause he was eating KAL's candy and gets grabbed by a Kirby Noooooo!! THE CANDY!!!  
  
Yami and Yugi: grab the same item We got . . . a mind control device and hypno spray!! Yes!!  
  
Yugi: sprays Kaiba with the Hypno Spray  
  
Kaiba: @_@  
  
Yami: instead of using the mind controller on Yami B he hits him with it instead Ha! ^______^  
  
Mokuba: Uhhhhhh. gets hit with the controller @_@  
  
Yugi: What are we gunna do about KAL and the Kirby's?  
  
Yami: I know! I give them to me! ^_______^ Here I come Sarah aka Celebi!!!  
  
Yugi: Oh leave her alone Yami!  
  
Yami: But she put me in a perfume commercial!!! Fresh-cut spring flowers spewed across a babbling brook with a hint of lemon!!  
  
Yugi: -_- You actually remember it?  
  
Yami: Well uhhh yeah I mean.  
  
Yugi: Hey you've still got it!!!  
  
Yami: NO I DON'T!!!  
  
Joey: AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Yami likes girly perfume!!!!!  
  
Yami: Tojikomeru!!!!!  
  
Yugi: laughing head off  
  
Anzu: Well Yami if you own the Kirby's maybe they can fix KAL, Bakura and ummm actually seeing Pegasus eat poo is very funny.  
  
Yami: grabs video camera Hee hee ^_______^  
  
15 hours later..  
  
KAL: Huh what? What happened?  
  
Yugi: Yami and I saved you! ^___^  
  
KAL: hearts appear in eyes Oh Yami and Yugi you're my hero's!!!!! starts hugging them so tight they can't breathe  
  
Yami: Can't- breathe!  
  
KAL: OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: No what?  
  
KAL: EEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! Shikonjewel thank you!!!!!!!!  
  
Honda: Uh oh..  
  
KAL: Shikonjewel has given me a certificate to marry anyone I want!! OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Uh oh.  
  
KAL: Oh but who to choose!? Yami or Yugi!?! YAMI OR YUGI!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I don't know!!! Yami Yugi Yami Yugi Yami Yugi!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! They're both so kawaii!!!!!  
  
All: -_-  
  
KAL: Well I think I'll save this cause Yuri Syta has given me a clue onto what her next present for me is!!! Hee hee ^______________^  
  
Yugi: What is it?  
  
KAL: Ohhhhhh you'll just have to wait. By the way what happened to Kaiba and Yami Bakura and Mokuba?  
  
Yami: points to them all chained up All Kaiba's presents have been locked away. Hopefully this won't happen again.  
  
Bakura: crying I hit this poor puppy!! Poor puppy!!!  
  
All: O.o  
  
KAL: Well that's it! Wow I got to put up two chapters in one day! YAY!!! ^___^ Actually now that I think about it this was fun!!!  
  
Yami: WHAT!!!?????  
  
KAL: Yeah all the craziness!! And I bet my reviewers will agree that my last chapter was the funniest (at least I think it was).  
  
All: O.O  
  
KAL: Maybe I'll have Yami Bakura take over next time..  
  
All: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Fangirls: We want our revenge for you hurting us KAL!!!!!  
  
KAL: O.O Uhhh gotta go! starts running with thousands of fangirls trying to take away her marriage certificate NO IT'S MINE!!!!!  
  
All: -_-  
  
Yugi: Well that's this chapter hope you liked it! ^____^  
  
Yami: Cause I didn't. -_- 


	17. When Fangirls attack

A.N.~ Hee hee a new and crazy chapter for all the readers!!!!! Weeeeeee!!!!!  
  
Yami: -_- Here we go again.  
  
KAL: hugs Yami Oh get into the spirit Yami!!!!! If you don't I'll give you tones of sugar and you'll get hyper and I'll video tape you and hold it as a ransom!!!  
  
Yami: O.O Uhhh okay okay noooooooo!!!!!  
  
KAL: ^________^ Oh Yami Bakura I have someone here for you!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: What now!?  
  
KAL: steps aside and Schala85 is there  
  
Yami Bakura: O.o What's with the reviewer?  
  
KAL: Oh she wants to see you!! runs over to Yami Bakura and shoves him over to Schala85 There you go! Have fun you two! ^______^  
  
Schala85: Oh we will!!  
  
Yami B: AAAAAAHHHHHHH NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
KAL: Here take this leash!  
  
Schala85: Thank you! ^______^ walks away dragging Yami Bakura behind them  
  
KAL: Ooooookkkkkaaaaaaayyyyyy!!!!!! I've decided to invite some wonderful friends from other anime that I love ever so much!! ^_______^  
  
Yugi: Yay new friends!  
  
Joey: Who are you bringing here?  
  
KAL: snaps her fingers and a whole bunch of people appear Meet Syaoran, Sakura, Ash, Misty, Gohan, Goten, Goku, Vegeta, Lita, Serena and Rini!!!  
  
All: Where are we?  
  
Ash: Oh man I was about to catch a Pokémon!  
  
KAL: hearts appear in eyes KAWAII!!!!!! hugs all the guys  
  
Guys: O.o  
  
Yami: Welcome to the torture.  
  
Syaoran: What about the Clow Cards?  
  
Sakura: I have them right here!  
  
KAL: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! grabs the Clow Cards and Sakura's staff I've ALWAYS wanted to try this!!!!!  
  
Sakura: Hey be careful!  
  
Vegeta: What a dump.  
  
KAL: Somebody needs a hug!!!  
  
Vegeta: Stay away from me woman!  
  
KAL: I ain't no woman!! I'm just crazy! And sugar high!!! Say have you met Seto?  
  
Yugi: walks up to Goten Want a teddy bear?  
  
Goten: Kawaii! starts playing teddy bears with Yugi  
  
Anzu: I think it's getting a little crowded!  
  
KAL: You're right! grabs B-Gone spray and sprays Anzu, Honda, Mokuba and some of the stands There! ^______^  
  
Goku: Hey is there any food here? I'm starving!  
  
KAL: KAWAII!!!!!!! hugs Goku then takes him to the food where he pigs out  
  
Yami: I think she just brought them cause she thinks there all kawaii.  
  
Vegeta: You mean this wacko thinks all the people here are kawaii?  
  
Yami: Yep.  
  
Seto: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Serena: What's with him?  
  
KAL: Oh he's been through bad times in the last few chapters.  
  
Serena: Oh.  
  
Seto: thinking I need to find Yami Bakura! And my precious Kirby's!  
  
KAL: Oh I wouldn't try if I were you Kaiba!  
  
Seto: How do you know what I was thinking?  
  
KAL: I'm the authoress!  
  
Seto: O.o  
  
KAL: starts hugging all the people  
  
Yami: -_- has KAL hanging on his back KAL get off my back.  
  
KAL: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! looks around. Starts to sniff AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! FANGIRLS!!!  
  
thousands of fan girls come for the tones of guys KAL brought  
  
KAL: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! THEY ARE MINE!!!!!!  
  
Ash fangirl: You can't stop all of us! sticks out tounge  
  
KAL: Well I can stop you you poo!!! sprays the fan girl  
  
Fangirl: I'm melting! Melting!!!!!  
  
Yugi: tones of fangirls are piled on him Ack get off me!!! HALP!!! I can't breathe!!!  
  
KAL: YUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIII!!!!!! dives into the fangirls and uses her nails to get them off Yugi  
  
Fangirl: OOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!  
  
KAL: makes Yugi float near the roof (don't ask)  
  
Syaoran: Wow I didn't know I had so many fans!  
  
KAL: AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Syaoran: O.o  
  
KAL: starts kicking all the fangirls  
  
Fangirl: kicks KAL No he's mine!!  
  
KAL: NNNNNOOOOOOOO WWAAAAAYYY!!!!!!!! punches fangirl  
  
soon a huge fight is going on  
  
Yugi: HALP!! I'm scared of heights!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: YUGI!!!!! gets sucked under all the fan girls  
  
KAL: YAMI!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! NOBODY CAN TAKE MY YAMI FROM MEEEEEE!!!!!! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOODDDDDDYYYYYY!!!!!  
  
Fangirl: sticks tounge out  
  
KAL: is getting super, super mad  
  
Yami Bakura comes back with a ripped collar  
  
Yami B: What the!  
  
Yami B Fangirls: YAMI BAKURA!!! EEEKKKKKK!!!!!!  
  
Yami B: Uh oh!  
  
Sakura: I'm glad I'm not a guy!  
  
Lita: Right on sister!  
  
KAL: HELP ME FREE THE GUYS!!!!!!  
  
Rini: Fight those fangirls!?! No way!  
  
KAL: grabs Clow Cards and Lita's transforming device  
  
Sakura: No the Clow Cards!!  
  
Lita: Hey that's mine!  
  
KAL: Not anymore! Hee hee! runs onto a stand I NEED THE HELP OF MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!!!!!  
  
all the people who have reviewed appear and start attacking the fangirls  
  
KAL: MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
fangirls run away  
  
Yami: lying on the ground staring at the roof Wow! That was-  
  
KAL: Scary I know but your all safe now! does a pose  
  
Yami: No that was cool! Come back fangirls!! starts chasing fangirls  
  
KAL: O.o NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! grabs Yami and puts him under her control Hee hee! ^_______^  
  
Yugi: Help! Get my down please!!!  
  
KAL: Oh ya! Sorry! snaps fingers  
  
Yugi falls from the roof and onto Yami Bakura  
  
Yugi: Oh thanks for breaking my fall Yami Bakura!  
  
Yami B: O.o jumps up making Yugi fall AAAAAAUGGGGGGHHHHH!!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Oh are you getting revenge Yami Bakura? (okay from now on Yami B will be called Bakura and Bakura will be Ryou)  
  
Bakura: HAI!!!  
  
KAL: Uh oh.  
  
Bakura: But I need supplies!! GIVE ME SUPPLIES REVIEWERS!!!!!!!  
  
KAL: O.O  
  
Yami: NO!!!!!! He's a Yami hater too!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Here we go again. 


	18. Just plain craziness

A.N.~ Weeeeee!!!!! Okay I promise that after this chappie I'll put up a commercial!  
  
Joey: Oh no!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Syaoran: Why are we still here?  
  
Gohan: Don't ask but she didn't have to tie us up.  
  
you see all the "guests" tied up by chains that cannot be broken  
  
KAL: O.o You know what?  
  
Yami: -_- What?  
  
KAL: I've decided I need my own Yami!! Yeah!! But I need an ultimately kawaii name for her!!!!! Anyone who can think of a name please put it in your review!!  
  
Seto: If she has a Yami then we're all doomed!!!  
  
Bakura: I thought I was going to take over this chapter!?!  
  
KAL: O.O Well if your going to do that then I'm using the present Yuri Syta gave meeeeee!!!!!  
  
Yugi: And what is that?  
  
KAL: A DATE WITH YAMI!!!!!!!!! HEE HEE!!!!!!  
  
Yami: -_- Oh brother.  
  
KAL: links arm with Yami Come on Yami you're taking me to the movies!!!!!! EEEEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: waving cutely Bye, bye Yami!  
  
KAL: KAWAII!!!!!!! gives Yugi a hug then runs off pulling Yami behind her  
  
Bakura: Well I think it's time I took over.  
  
Ryou: starts running after KAL COME BACK YOU NEED TO HELP US!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: grabs Ryou and turns him into stone with the medusa spray dbz fanfiction queen gave him AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!  
  
All: back away  
  
Seto: Hey you shouldn't do anything to me! I let you come with me when I took over!  
  
Bakura: Well Kaiba you will soon learn that you shouldn't trust any other bad guy but yourself!!! shoots him with the shot gun that Pugash gave him  
  
Mokuba: Big brother!!!  
  
Bakura: AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAA!  
  
KAL: walks back still holding Yami I forgot my wall- WHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Okay who shot Seto?  
  
Bakura: puts gun behind back and starts whistling  
  
KAL: eyes narrow Nobody? Okay bye bye!!!!!!  
  
Yami: HELP ME AIBOU!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Bye!!! Have fun!!!!!  
  
Yami: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Okay where was I?  
  
Seto: If I'm gunna die I'm not gunna die laying here!!! Cause Seto's Cousin has given me Ultimate Kirby Mega Army!!!!!! AH HAHAHAHAA cough cough And now they will heal me!!!!! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAAAAAA!  
  
Bakura: O.o You know I was only joking when I shot you! My finger slipped!!!  
  
Seto: Whatever! Tie him up Kirby's!!!!! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Which is worse? Kaiba taking control or Bakura?  
  
Joey: I dunna but for me Kaiba is worse!!!!!  
  
Seto: Get me my other presents!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Joey: NOOOOOO!!!!!! IF HE GETS HIS OTHER PRESENTS THAN HE'LL TURN ME INTO A DOG!!!!! AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Ash: Is he gunna kill us? Cause Lady Literature gave me a present. All the Pokémon in the world!!! They NEEEEEEDDDDD Me!!  
  
Misty: Ash shut up!  
  
Vegeta: Not silly gun is gunna kill me!  
  
Goku: I'm hungry.  
  
Seto: turns them all into stone Now.. What is that?  
  
Yugi: It looks like a huge dust cloud!  
  
Seto: Someone's coming!!!  
  
Joey: It's a bird! It's a plane! It's KAL!!!  
  
KAL: comes racing up with Yami being pulled behind her and she pushes Seto out of the way NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! You turn them right back Kaiba!!!!!  
  
Seto: Why should I?  
  
KAL: My precious Kawaii people!!!!!  
  
All: O.o  
  
KAL: YOU KILLED THEM!!!!!  
  
Seto: No I just took Bakura's medusa spray!!  
  
KAL: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Just go on your date!!!  
  
KAL: Okay!!! ^___________^ grabs Yami who is trying to sneak away C'mon Yami!!!!!! Lord of the Rings is at the movie theatre!!!!!!  
  
Yami: groan  
  
Seto: Okay where is Sarah aka Celebi!!!!!?????? And all those other Seto haters!?!?!  
  
Reviewers: back away  
  
Seto: I will turn you all into stone!!!  
  
Yugi: Uhhhhh I don't think you have enough spray for that Seto!!!  
  
Seto: Tojikomeru!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: whimpers  
  
Seto: Come here Joey!!!  
  
Joey: screams like a girl AAAAAAAHHHHHH NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!! starts running away  
  
Seto: You can't run from me!!!!!  
  
Joey: Watch me!!  
  
All: -_- watch as Kaiba and Joey start running in circles  
  
Honda: Will it ever end!?!  
  
Anzu: It will when KAL gets back.  
  
Honda: IF she comes back!  
  
Anzu: Exactly.  
  
Seto: Would you just stand still!!!  
  
KAL walks over with Yami  
  
Yugi: I thought you two were on a date!  
  
KAL: -_- We were but Yami farted in the theatre and we got kicked out!  
  
Yami: I had nachos!  
  
Joey: Ooooooo no wonder you got kicked out!  
  
Yami: Tojikomeru!  
  
Seto: Hello I'm taking over the chapter!  
  
KAL: Oh no your not!! You already had your chance! Now put everybody back to normal!!!!!  
  
Seto: Okay, okay!  
  
KAL: runs up to all the people chained up KAWAII!!!!!  
  
All: -_-  
  
Rini: Can we go home now!?!  
  
KAL: Why?? Why would you wanna go!?!?  
  
Vegeta: Cause we have to go!!!  
  
KAL: blushes You have to go? Why didn't you say so!!! The bathrooms are over there silly!!  
  
Vegeta: O.o NOT THAT YOU IDIOT!! We have to go home!!  
  
Joey: AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!  
  
KAL: head gets big TOJIKOMERU JOEY!!!  
  
Joey: shuts up  
  
KAL: Fine! snaps fingers and they disappear  
  
Yugi: KAL do you really want a Yami?  
  
KAL: YES!!!!! WEEEEEEEE I really want one!!!!! Then she can help me torture you all too!!!!!  
  
All: O.O  
  
KAL: ^_____________^ Please reviewers help me think of a name!! Next chappie will be a commercial so give in your ideas!!!  
  
Bakura: still tied up Please go easy!! PLEASE!!!!!  
  
All: O.o 


	19. New people and Wedding Dresses

A.N.~ Okay! Here we go! A name for my Yami!!  
  
All: -_-  
  
Honda: She's been talking about it all day.  
  
KAL: Shut up!! Okay let's see. I like Kirei (beautiful) from Sarah but I also like Tsuki (moon) from Yuri Syta! Hmmmmmmm. if I pick Kirei then I would be the Yami cause Kirei is like a hikari name. I don't mind being the evil one! makes an evil smirk But I still like Tsuki!! Augh!!! Okay I know! Eeni meni mine mo catch a tiger by the toe..  
  
Joey: This'll take awhile! Man where did you get the idea for your own Yami?  
  
KAL: FROM ALL THE REVIEWERS WITH THEIR OWN YAMI'S!!! I want one too!!!  
  
All: -_-  
  
KAL: Okay the little song has chosen and Kirei is the winner!! Hmmmmmm but I like Tsuki too!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Oh just pick one!!!  
  
Yami: Yeah I wanna meet your other half!!!  
  
KAL: Ummmmmm. Okay, okay Tsuki. It's easier to say. Sorry Sarah and thank you Yuri!!  
  
Joey: Well are you gunna show her!?!  
  
KAL: Hold on to your shirt Joey!!  
  
Joey: grabs his shirt  
  
KAL: NOT LITERALLY!!! Okay so here everone is my Yami Tsuki!!!  
  
A girl comes out with brown hair red eyes (like Yami) and all black clothes which are a black t-shirt with a black jacket and a black short skirt with black shoes that go to her knee's  
  
Tsuki: Konnichiwa!  
  
KAL: KAWAII!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Uhhh KAL aren't you supposed to wear something that resembles what your Yami wears?  
  
KAL: Your right!!! Hee hee!!! And my two favorite colors are green and black!!! Soooooo..  
  
Tsuki: Aibou would you just get to the point already!?!  
  
Seto: I think I'm gunna get used to this.  
  
Tsuki: slaps Seto Pig!!  
  
Seto: @_@  
  
KAL: ^_______^ I like her already!!! Well let's see. snaps fingers and everything is the same as Tsuki except that they are dark green except for the shoes and the jacket which are black Hee hee!! I like it!!!  
  
Mai: You know nothing of fashion!!!  
  
KAL: wacks Mai with a fan Humph!! Anyways Cosmic Sailor Sun has given me a special present!! sniggers She has given me a Shadow Warrior named Akurei! Hee hee she'll help me with the torture!!  
  
Tsuki: I thought I was the evil one.  
  
KAL: Hee hee we'll never know!! Akurei is a very loyal Shadow Warrior!! Domo arigatou (many thanks) Cosmic Sailor Sun!!!!! Okay Akurei send Mai to the Shadow Realm!!  
  
Akurei: bows Yes master. banishes Mai to Shadow Realm  
  
KAL: KAWAII!!!!!  
  
All: -_-  
  
KAL: Oh my so many new people in this chappie!!!  
  
Tsuki: Please kill me.  
  
Joey: Sorry dude your already dead. Hey wanna go out?  
  
Tsuki: wacks Joey with a mallet Iie!!  
  
Joey: tears flowing out of eyes Regected again..  
  
Guys: drooling over Tsuki  
  
KAL: I LOOK JUST LIKE HER!!!!!! WHY DON'T YOU DROOL OVER ME!?!?!  
  
Ryou: Cause your so evil.  
  
KAL: Oh okay. ^________^  
  
Yugi: stuffs face with a cookie  
  
KAL: KAWAII!!!!!  
  
Tsuki: Is that her favorite word or something?  
  
Yugi: Yep.  
  
KAL: Okay onto commercials!!! looks at reviews O.O OOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! looks super happy Hee hee. Domo arigatou kittycat!!!!! Kittycat has given me a Millenium Item called Morph! Hee hee. It lets me morph Yugi and Yami together!! AH HAHAHAHAHA to make the ultimately KAWAII Yagi!! And I'll also use my marriage certificate!! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAA.  
  
Joey: She's lost it.  
  
KAL: hugs Yagi I'll bring Yagi out when I want but right now Yugi and Yami can come back out. Okay commercials!!! I promised it and now you got it!!!!! Okay which one to pick.  
  
Joey: Wait don't we have any presents?  
  
KAL: Oh yeah you guys have tones!! Oooohhh!!! Yugi drink all this Brain Burnout.  
  
Yugi: Why?  
  
KAL: Just do it. That's it make sure you drink it all. Hee hee.  
  
Tsuki: I thought Yuri told you not to let him drink-  
  
KAL: clamps a hand on Tsuki's mouth He he he. Don't mind her!! Drink it!!  
  
Yugi: Okay. gulps it all down starts blushing starts giggling  
  
KAL: KAWAII!!!  
  
Yugi: starts bouncing  
  
All: O.o  
  
Yugi: bouncing off the walls starts bouncing towards Joey  
  
Joey: starts freaking out and falls down on face  
  
Seto: Freak.  
  
Yugi: heads for Seto  
  
Seto: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! starts running in a circle  
  
Tsuki: I think Seto should stop hanging out with you people it's making him go brain dead.  
  
Yami: Un (ya). Look what's it's done to Joey. He wasn't always this stupid.  
  
Tsuki: O.O  
  
KAL: Okay commercial!!! Okay we're gunna do a Wedding Dress commercial. And the idea came from KawaiiBlackMoon. Of course all the girls will be in it (except me) which includes Tsuki.  
  
Tsuki: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KAL: Hee hee. Also Joey, Honda and Ryou.  
  
Guys picked: NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Guys not picked: AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!  
  
Yugi: still bouncing off the walls  
  
KAL: Go get ready!!! Oh and Akurei make sure the guys and Tsuki actually put on the dresses.  
  
Akurei: Hai.  
  
KAL: Oh this'll be fun!! Oh and guys you'll have to stuff the front of the dresses so you'll have. .. Well you know.  
  
Guys: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KAL: Okay places people!!!!! Oh and Bakura you can be the voice dude. gets the camera And ACTION!!  
  
~*~Wedding Dress commercial take 1~*~  
  
Bakura's voice: We have all your needs for your special day! Here's a look at some of our wonderful wedding dresses.  
  
Anzu walks out in a flowing puffy wedding dress with all the shudders frillies and flowers.  
  
Bakura: This is one of our most popular dresses-  
  
KAL: in backround NANI!?!?!?!  
  
Anzu: KAL we're trying to make a commercial.  
  
KAL: Gomen (sorry). Gomen nasai.  
  
~*~Wedding Dress commercial take 6~*~  
  
Bakura's voice: We have all your needs for your special day! Here's a look at some of our wonderful wedding dresses.  
  
Anzu walks out in a flowing puffy wedding dress with all the shudders frillies and flowers  
  
Bakura: This is one of our most popular dresses. We call it "Flower Garden".  
  
KAL: mumbling I wonder why.  
  
Mai walks out in a tight dress that flows out at the bottom  
  
Bakura: This is another popular one. We call it "Sophisticated but Sassy".  
  
hear Yami and Seto sniggering in the backound  
  
Tsuki walks out wearing a dress that's not too puffy but just perfect and on the arms the cloth that hangs down (think of mideval princesses)  
  
KAL: O.O whispering Now that's my kinda dress.  
  
Bakura: This is our most popular. We call it "Mideval Paradise".  
  
Joey walks out in a dress similar to Tsuki's but the arms are different Joey almost trips on the hem of the dress  
  
Bakura: This is another popular one. (okay I'm running out of names here)  
  
Honda walks out in a pink frilly and puffy dress and ends up falling off the stage  
  
Honda: AAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! AUGH!!!!! THAT HURT!! How can you girls wear these things!?!?  
  
KAL: Oh shut up you big baby and get back on the stage!!!  
  
~*~Wedding Dress commercial take 50~*~  
  
Ryou finally walks out but falls down a rips his dress  
  
Ryou: Oof! Oops sorry.  
  
KAL: holds head  
  
~*~Wedding dress commercial take 60~*~  
  
Bakura: And this dress is the third most popular. Please come to our wedding store for all your special day needs!!  
  
KAL: And over. Finally. How many dresses did you guys rip?  
  
Akurei: 50 master.  
  
KAL: Have you any idea of how expensive those were!?!?  
  
Tsuki: A lot.  
  
KAL: HAI!!!!! We're broke now!  
  
All: O.O  
  
KAL: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! WE'RE BROKE!!!!!!!  
  
All: -_-  
  
Yugi: still bouncing off the walls Weeeee!!!!!! hits KAL  
  
KAL: -_- Okay I'm off to bed with my Harry Potter book and a whole lot of Tylenol.  
  
Seto: Nighty night!!  
  
KAL: Whatever.  
  
Yugi: Weeeee!!!!! Hee hee!!!!! 


	20. Langerie!

A.N.~ Here we are once again. Our lovely little family of Yu-Gi-Oh cast members and me and my Yami and Akurei. What happiness.  
  
Yami: You're happier than you were at the end of the last chapter. What happened?  
  
KAL: All the wonderful reviewers gave me money!!! whispering to Kaiba Well shikonjewel tried to give me your money but I'll only take a couple million dollars okay? I'm so nice.  
  
Seto: O.O  
  
KAL: Also I would like to address Alx 91. I'm sorry that you hate me but if you don't like my story than you don't have to read it. You can't just put in a review saying you hate me it's not nice!  
  
Tsuki: Here we go again. She was upset about it all night!  
  
KAL: I was not!  
  
Tsuki: Were too!!  
  
KAL: pulls down eye lid and sticks out tounge  
  
Tsuki: growls  
  
Yugi: Okay break it up people.  
  
Joey: Ya I wanna know if I've got anymore presents!  
  
KAL: Well of course! A lot more presents. So many presents! @_@  
  
Tsuki: I think I'll name all the people for her. Okay so we've got: Sezza, kittycat, shikonjewel, Yuri Syta, the dragon master, Bandit Keith, TnM aka Touya no miko, Butterfly Guitar, Angel Reaper, Moonlight Mist, Sarah aka Celebi (thanks for the Kirby!), Lauren, Twill (cool name!), Mad Fiddler of Silentwood (nice name too), Yugi/Tea 4ever (KAL: NOOO!!), Shadow Master, SnowTiger and Angel Reaper. Sorry if I forgot anyone!  
  
KAL: blinks Wow is that a longer list than the last one?  
  
Honda: I think so.  
  
KAL: Okay well commercial time!!  
  
Seto: Oh great.  
  
KAL: Moonlight Mist has given a great suggestion. lingerie!  
  
Guys: AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
KAL: smiles evilly Okay those who'll be in it! Okay how about. Anzu, Mokuba, Yami, Bakura, Tsuki aaandd Honda! Also Moonlight Mist will be the spokesperson.  
  
Guys who're picked: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!! THE HORROR!!  
  
Guys who weren't: AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Ryou: Safe again.  
  
Yugi: Un (ya).  
  
KAL: Okay there's a lot of work to be done. whispering Cause the guys need to get their legs shaved. Hee hee.  
  
Bakura: What did she say!?!?  
  
KAL: Nothing Bakura! Nothing! He he.  
  
Yami: NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! NOT THE SHAVER!!!!!  
  
Tsuki: You're evil.  
  
KAL: I know.  
  
Yugi: O.o  
  
KAL: Okay and ACTION!!  
  
~*~Lingerie commercial take 1~*~  
  
Moonlight Mist: And here we are for Victoria Secret's newest lingerie! Here we are to give you an early look at the latest fashion in lingerie! Here we have young Anzu Mazaki showing off this sexy pink mini dress. Comes with matching pink high heels! All this for only 250 dollars!  
  
Anzu spins around smiling very stupidly  
  
Joey: whispering to Ryou She looks like a freak.  
  
Ryou: whispering Un.  
  
Moonlight Mist: And here we have beautiful young Mokuba Kaiba showing us our newest mini baby blue skirt with the matching spaghetti strapped shirt. This one doesn't come with shoes but it comes with matching fluffy blue slippers! This lovely set costs only 275 dollars!  
  
Mokuba seems to be a little too happy about wearing lingerie as he spins around  
  
Ryou: whispering to Joey If I didn't know he was a guy, I'd think he was a girl.  
  
Joey: Un.  
  
Moonlight Mist: Oh yes here is the lovely Yami here to show us the cherry blossom pink underwear and bra! Looks so nice on you Yami! Your for only 150 dollars!!  
  
Yami: -_- blushing  
  
Yami's hair: HALP!!! I'm drowning!!! (All: O.O)  
  
Joey: Nice legs Yami!!  
  
Yami: mumbles Tojikomeru.  
  
Joey and Ryou: sniggering  
  
KAL: KAWAII!!!!!!  
  
All: sweatdrop  
  
Moonlight Mist: stifling a laugh And here is uhhhhh Bakura in our lovely emerald green housecoat! Only 400 dollars!  
  
Bakura looking relived he only had to do a housecoat  
  
Ryou: O.o  
  
Joey: Un.  
  
Moonlight Mist: Here we have the lovely Tsuki! She's got the new black dress! Also comes with black fluffy slippers or high heels!! Only 268 dollars!  
  
Tsuki hurrying to get off the stage and out of camera view  
  
Moonlight Mist: Last but certainly least we have Hiroto Honda! Honda is wearing out new purple shirt with the lovely matching bra!! Only 168 dollars!  
  
Honda walking around happily  
  
Joey: He's as bad as Mokuba!  
  
Ryou: Un.  
  
Moonlight Mist: Come check out our new stores with much more selection and beauty!!  
  
KAL: And cut! That was great! We only had to do one take!!  
  
Voice from changing room: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KAL: What is it Yami!?!  
  
Yami: I CAN'T GET IT OFF!!!! HOW DO YOU PEOPLE WEAR THESE HORRID THINGS!?!?!?!  
  
Girls: laughing like crazy  
  
Tsuki: Find out how to get it off yourself!!!  
  
Yami: HALP!!!!!!  
  
hear ripping in backround  
  
Joey: This thing won't come off!!!!!  
  
Honda: I don't want mine off!!!  
  
Mokuba: Me either!!!  
  
Honda and Mokuba start dancing around in their lingerie  
  
All: O.O  
  
KAL: I think they've had too much heat..  
  
Yugi: RUN!!!!!!  
  
All: start running from Honda and Mokuba  
  
Yami: HALP!!!!!!! 


	21. Toothpaste and langerie

A.N.~ Here we are once again. Thank you for apologizing Alx 91, I accept! Hee hee!!! Also Hiro he is not my brother. I don't have a brother. sniffs  
  
Tsuki: She has me!  
  
KAL: -_-  
  
Yugi: ^_____^  
  
KAL: ^_______^ KAWAII!!!!!!  
  
All: -_-  
  
KAL: Okay I'd just like to apologize to all the people about the presents. There are so many it's hard to keep track. Not that I don't want them I love them but there's so many and so many reviews that I read one but then I read more and I have a very bad memory. sighs It's just so complicated!!!  
  
Tsuki: But you like it.  
  
KAL: I DO I DO!!!!! WEEEEEE!!!!!! It's fun to make craziness since I am crazy!!!  
  
Yami: No question there.  
  
All: nod  
  
KAL: I'm not trying to ignore anyone I swear I've read your review but I need to get a better memory or something.  
  
Joey: No arguments there.  
  
KAL: glares at Joey Tojikomeru!! So people.onto business. Some of you have been saying that I should be in some commercials.not a bad idea!!  
  
Joey: ^_____^ sniggers  
  
KAL: glares at Joey again Ahem. Okay fine I'll be in one. Hmm should I do a toothpaste commercial from Bandit Keith? glances at Yugi Maybe a Red Bull commercial from Angel Reaper? Hmmmmm. Okay I'll go with the toothpaste. Hee hee!!!  
  
Yami: There's something going on here.you're too happy.  
  
KAL: ^______^ Oh Yami why are you so suspicious!?!  
  
Yami: -_-  
  
KAL: Okay!! I'll be in it with Yugi since he hasn't been in one for awhile.  
  
Yugi: looking nervous  
  
KAL: ^______^ Bandit Keith will be the spokesperson. I'll call you BAK cause BK stands for Burger King.  
  
Tsuki: snorts  
  
BAK: -_-  
  
KAL: Okay! Who'll tape this?  
  
Joey: jumping up and down Me! Pick me! Meeeeeee!!!!!!  
  
KAL: Okay Joey.  
  
Joey: YAY!!!!! ^_____^  
  
KAL: KAWAII!!!!!  
  
Joey: Okay!! I've always wanted to do this!! Annndddd. pause for effect ACTION!!!  
  
~*~Toothpaste commercial take 1~*~  
  
Yugi and KAL walk out Yugi goes up to KAL and smiles but KAL runs away from Yugi's bad breath screaming about rabid a monkey smell  
  
BAK: Does your breath smell?  
  
Yugi: nods and smiles like a freak  
  
BAK: Well look no further!! Now Crest brings yo- frowns JOEY!!!!!  
  
the camera had turned over to Honda and Mokuba dancing in their lingerie  
  
KAL: JOEY GET BACK TO THE COMMERCIAL!!!!!!!  
  
camera flicks back to the stage  
  
BAK: Looks like we'll have to restart.  
  
~*~Toothpaste commercial take 2~*~  
  
Yugi and KAL walk out Yugi goes up to KAL and smiles but KAL runs away from Yugi's bad breath screaming about rabid a monkey smell  
  
BAK: Does your breath smell?  
  
Yugi: nods and smiles like a freak  
  
BAK: Well look no further!! Now Crest brings you.Great Breath!! What are the ingredients you say? Well the normal stuff they put into toothpaste with a bit of whitening and some breath smelling stuff!!!  
  
Yugi: grabs the toothpaste and puts it on his teeth and starts brushing furiously but you can tell he's not even touching his teeth  
  
BAK: We garentee that your teeth will be two shades yellower in three days!!  
  
Yugi: runs out and finds KAL again  
  
KAL: Wow your teeth are so yellow!!!  
  
Yugi: Yep! starts kissing KAL  
  
BAK: ^_____^ That's right! Two shades yellower!!!!! Buy yours today!!!  
  
Joey: And CUT!!! I said CUT KAL!!!!! CCCCCUUUUTT!!!!!! Oh I give up.  
  
Yami: eye twitches  
  
Tsuki: shakes head and pulls Yugi and KAL apart  
  
Yugi: blinks  
  
KAL: KAWAII!!!!!!! ^______________^  
  
All: sweatdrop  
  
KAL: Well I think this is a pretty short chapter!  
  
Tsuki: I agree.  
  
KAL: How are we going to make it longer?  
  
Joey: WE'LL SHOW THEM HONDA AND MOKUBA!!!!! turns camera to Honda and Mokuba still dancing and singing in their lingerie  
  
All: O.O  
  
Bakura: Pathetic.  
  
Seto: nods  
  
Ryou: O.O Are they sane?  
  
Yami: No Ryou, they are not.  
  
Ryou: O.o  
  
camera now shows Honda and Mokuba doing weird poses in their lingerie  
  
Joey: Aww man that ain't right!!!!!!  
  
Yami: jumps over to Yugi and covers his eyes Don't look Yugi.  
  
Bakura: looks at Seto And where did Mokuba learn that!?!  
  
Seto: Uhhhhh.ummmmmm.hehehe.  
  
KAL: You didn't teach him did you Seto!?!?  
  
Seto: Well.I.Uhhhhh.yeah I did.  
  
All: O.O  
  
Seto: AHHHHHHH!!!!!! grabs his lingerie and starts doing what they were doing  
  
Tsuki: Okay I think that's it!! I'm gunna throw up!!!  
  
KAL: Me too. 


	22. DBZ and assorted craziness

A.N.~ Okay first off Alayea how am I ignoring you?  
  
Tsuki: What?  
  
KAL: She keeps saying I'm ignoring her!  
  
Bandit Keith: (not the reviewer the dude on the show) Okay why the hell am I here!?!  
  
KAL: Because your in part of a skit we'll be doing.  
  
Bandit Keith: NANI!! I don't wanna be in your f-  
  
KAL: Glad you agree! Okay now next bit of info. It will be harder for me to update since I have just started high school today. So the updates will take a bit longer. Also RPGirl your sister is very strange.though not as strange as me!!  
  
Yami: You got that right.  
  
KAL: -_- Okay also RPGirl I don't know anything about sutuki da ne. Nothing. Zip. Zilch. Zero. So if you want me to do that I'll need more info. Okay I think that's it!  
  
Bakura: Finally! Man you talk too much!!  
  
KAL: SUMIMASEN!?! (excuse me!)  
  
Bakura: Ummm I uhhh didn't mean it!!  
  
KAL: OKAY! ^____^  
  
All: O_o  
  
KAL: Oh yeah! Shikonjewel your Yami has requested a date with Tsuki, am I correct?  
  
Tsuki: NANI!!! I didn't agree to this!!  
  
KAL: So here you are! pushes Tsuki over to Lunar  
  
Lunar: ^_______^  
  
KAL: KAWAII!!!!!  
  
Joey: to Ryou Is there anything she doesn't think is kawaii?  
  
Ryou: I don't think so.  
  
KAL: Bye, bye!! Have fun!! ^______^  
  
Tsuki: being pulled away by Lunar Hey wait aibou!!!  
  
KAL: This is for reading my diary!!  
  
Tsuki: Gomen gomen!!! I didn't mean it!!!  
  
KAL: acts like she can't hear Bye!!!  
  
Lunar: ^_______^  
  
KAL: Okay now today we'll be doing a little skit!  
  
All: groan  
  
Bandit Keith: I didn't agree to some f-  
  
KAL: It's a DragonBall Z skit!! Here are the characters!!  
  
The Ginyu Force:  
  
Recoome: Joey Burter: Honda Jayce: Bakura Guldo: Weevil Cpt. Ginyu: Bandit Keith  
  
Weevil appears from nowhere  
  
Weevil: HEY!!  
  
Yami: growls  
  
The Z Fighters:  
  
Goku: Yami KAL: KAWAII!! Gohan: Yugi Bulma: Ryou Piccolo: Mai Vegeta: Kaiba  
  
KAL: There's who Sailor Tawna-mi picked. But I'm gunna add a bit more.  
  
Krillin: Anzu (^_____^) Garlic Jr: Malik!!  
  
Malik: appears from nowhere What the f-  
  
KAL: HELLO MALIK!!! You're sooooooo kawaii!!!  
  
Malik: O.o Get away from me you freak!!  
  
(Okay for those of you who do not know who Malik is I will tell you. Malik is Isis' brother. His back is engraved with the Pharaoh's Memory. With the power of the rod, Malik has a split personality. When he falls unconscious, a evil spirit arises from his back. One time, the evil spirit killed Malik's father and Malik swore that he would use the Millenium Rod to kill the Pharaoh. The Millenium Rod can also turn into a small knife. That's all I know. Malik looks a lot like Bakura. I got this useful info from somebody who has been emailing me. Not sure what their nickname is on FF.net but on email it is Neo Cosmic. Domo arigatou Neo Cosmic!!)  
  
KAL: ^_________^ Okay so let's get started!  
  
Malik: Started on what!?!  
  
KAL: A skit silly!! starts pushing all the actors/actresses to changing room Annndd ACTION!!  
  
~*~DBZ Skit take 1~*~  
  
Yami walks out in Goku's fighting clothes followed closely by Yugi in Piccolo's fighting clothes but without the cape  
  
Yami/Goku: Isn't it a nice day today Gohan?  
  
Yugi/Gohan: Yeah dad! It's perfect for fishing! But.won't mom have a fit if she finds out I'm not doing my homework?  
  
Yami/Goku: Don't worry about Chichi! I'll make sure you don't get in trouble! Besides, if we bring back a nice big fish then she'll be happy!  
  
Yugi/Gohan: ^_____^ Un!  
  
Anzu walks out looking particularly grumpy since her hair was all shaved off and six dots put on her forehead  
  
Anzu/Krillin: dull voice Goku, Gohan there is trouble. Garlic Jr. has teamed up with the Ginyu Force and there is mayhem. Mayhem I say.  
  
Yami/Goku: hand flies to mouth Oh my!! Come on son we must defeat them!!  
  
you see string lower down and hook onto Yami, Yugi and Anzu's clothes  
  
Yugi/Gohan: Let's fly!!!  
  
strings start lifting them up. Anzu's breaks and she falls down  
  
Yami/Goku: Looks like your too fat to fly Krillin! You can walk see you later!!  
  
Anzu/Krillin: pouts  
  
~*~Couple seconds later~*~  
  
Yugi/Gohan: Wow that was a long flight.  
  
Yami/Goku: Yes it was son. see Ginyu Force (Joey, Honda, Bakura, Weevil, Bandit Keith) beating up Vegeta(Kaiba) and Piccolo(Mai)  
  
Joey/Recoome: keeps punching Kaiba in the face smiling happily Die Vegeta DIE!!!  
  
Kaiba/Vegeta: to KAL Hey he's supposed to pretend to hit me!!  
  
KAL: I'll let this continue.  
  
Joey/Recoome: continues to hit Vegeta  
  
Yami/Goku: sticks out hand Stop! I am here now!! This will end now!  
  
Malik/Garlic Jr.: dull voice Oh no it's Goku.  
  
Bakura/Jayce: dull voice Oh no we are in for it now.  
  
Yami/Goku: does a stupid fake laugh You will all face the wrath of Gok Man!!  
  
KAL: O.o Yami did you eat sugar before this?  
  
Yugi: Yeah a whole bag full!  
  
KAL: You think he would have realized that he is Yam Man not Gok Man.  
  
All: nod  
  
KAL: Okay continue.  
  
Bandit Keith/Cpt. Ginyu: Oh no not Gok Man!!  
  
Yugi/Gohan: Yes!! And I will get you with homework power!!!  
  
All: scream like girls Eeeeek!! No not homework power!!!  
  
Yugi/Gohan: laughs worse than Yami  
  
Yami/Goku: That's my son!  
  
Mai/Piccolo: I'm glad you're here Goku!!  
  
Yami/Goku: Hai!! walks up and punches Vegeta(Kaida)  
  
Seto/Vegeta: Hey!! I'm on your side you f-  
  
Yami/Goku: Ah ahahahahaha!!! Sorry I hit the wrong person!! How silly of me!!!  
  
Yugi/Gohan: I'll get em daddy!! throws a text book at Guldo(Weevil)  
  
Weevil/Guldo: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! IT'S MATH!!!!! disappears  
  
Yugi/Gohan: laughs worse than before  
  
Yami/Goku: That's my boy! walks over to Burter(Honda) and punches him  
  
Burter/Honda: Oh no he is too strong. I am dieing. falls to the ground and disappears  
  
Yami/Goku: HA HA!!!!!! Nobody can defeat Gok Man!!  
  
All: -_-  
  
Yugi/Gohan: throws a pencil at Cpt Ginyu(Bandit Keith)  
  
Bandit Keith/Capt. Ginyu: dull voice Ahhhhh. No I am dead. disappears  
  
Joey/Recoome: Oh no not my leader!! falls down and disappears  
  
Yami/Goku: Now all that's left is Mr. Midget here.  
  
Malik/Garlic Jr.: growls How dare you!!!!! jumps onto Yami and starts fighting  
  
Yugi: O.o  
  
~*~5 hours later~*~  
  
still fighting  
  
Yugi: sipping a Tequila  
  
~*~Another 5 hours~*~  
  
Yugi gets up, punches into the dust and Malik falls out with swirls in his eyes  
  
Yami/Goku: Yes!! I knew I would win!! I am the best!! Go Gok Man!!  
  
All: -_-  
  
KAL: Annndd CUT!!! Great job people great job!!  
  
Yami: I was the best.  
  
KAL: Sure you were Yami, sure you were.  
  
Tsuki: Konnichiwa everybody!!!! ^______^  
  
KAL: From the looks of it you enjoyed your date.  
  
Tsuki: Yes I did!! And we're going out again tomorrow!!  
  
KAL: O.o Uhhhhh okay.  
  
~*~ten hours later~*~  
  
Anzu: Puff puff. Hey were did everyone go? 


	23. Pandemonium

A.N.~ Okay so sorry I haven't updates in so long! Too much homework. I'm beginning to hate high school.  
  
Tsuki: Aibou why do you take me with you!? It's so boring!?!  
  
KAL: Because I like to torture you.  
  
Tsuki: O.o  
  
KAL: Now. Ummm let's see.what should we do today?  
  
Joey: Uhhhhhh how about nothing?  
  
KAL: Oh no we gotta do something.let's take a look at the reviewers.  
  
Yami: Here we go.  
  
KAL: O.O  
  
Seto: Oooohhh what is it? Every time she gets that look it's something good for me!! ^_______^  
  
KAL: Oh no.okay ummmmm well lotsa presents and ummmmm I'll just put them in the present room. . . yeah so I'll be right back.runs off to present room  
  
Seto: Hey come back!!!!! There's something good for meeeeee!!!  
  
Yami: Nooooooo!!!!!! dives for Kaiba and grabs his legs  
  
Seto: falls down Let me go Yami!!!!! I need my presents!!!!!  
  
Yami: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!! You'll use them against me!!  
  
Seto: Of course I'll use them against you!!!!!!  
  
Honda: ^________^  
  
Mokuba: ^_________^  
  
Joey: runs to camera and turns it to Honda and Mokuba who are yet again dancing in their lingerie  
  
Yugi: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Anzu: -_- Boys.  
  
Mai: nods  
  
Tsuki: Well I'm leaving! I still have that date with Lunar!!  
  
KAL: from present room Okay ta ta!!  
  
Tsuki: walks away arm in arm with Lunar  
  
Lunar: ^________^  
  
KAL: bursts out of present room followed by tones of fan girls hissing and spitting AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Guys: O.o  
  
KAL: running with tears in eyes I don't have enough spray for this!!!  
  
Yugi: It's pandemonium!!  
  
Joey: Nani?  
  
Yugi: Crazy.  
  
Joey: Oh.  
  
Yami: lets go of Seto and starts running for his life  
  
Ryou: running beside Yami RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: I'm way ahead of ya!!!  
  
Yugi: sees the fan girls running towards him O.o AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: running AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! THEY'RE AFTER US!!!  
  
Seto: smiling with all his fan girls Hello ladies.  
  
Bakura: Well at least I don't have any. fan girls come rushing towards him AAAHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
KAL: presents fall out of present room AUGH NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Seto: looks over at present room door YES!!!!! runs over to his presents Let's see yay I got Yami's duel monsters deck, more B-gone spray, love spray, command spray, reload spray (reloads all my gifts when ever I want and it could reload itself as well), Yami b-gone spray, stone spray(turns anyone to stone),another huge army of Kirbys(who listens to me no matter what and can't be replace with anyone else)the Millenium shield(blocks all thinks coming my way, is inpenitrable does all the things KAL's does but more powerful), B-gone shield spray, a truck of wish gems(makes any wish comes true and can't be taken away from the owner)(and all those sprays can refill themselves just to let you know)I also get the Millenium eye, the world champion title back, and another Millenium heart this time more fierce, it could make anybody fall in love with me and can't be undone unless I wants to and also I get 4 Yami's and including Seto's Angels as well and she can pop in and out to see me when ever I want and I don't mind at all!!!!! Also I get access to open the Shadow Realm and send anyone there and I have powers and magic!!!!! YAY YAY YAY!!!!!! ^____________^  
  
Yami: still running NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
KAL: The HORROR!!!  
  
Anzu: to Mai How come we don't have any fan guys coming for us?  
  
Mai: in tears I DON'T KNOW!!!!!  
  
Joey: runs in to present room and locks door here a scream and Joey comes running back out with more fan girls following  
  
Malik: Why am I still here?  
  
Bandit Keith (again the character not the reviewer): I have no idea. I want out of this f-  
  
KAL: Bandit Keith!!!!! Stop them!!!!!  
  
Bandit Keith: Why should I?  
  
KAL: pouts Fine! stalks off  
  
Malik: She's strange.  
  
Bandit Keith: nods  
  
Yugi: O.O running like crazy from all his fans HHAAAAALPPPP!!!  
  
Seto: How am I gunna take over with this craziness?  
  
KAL: YUGI!!!!!!!! AAAAAUGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!! YUGI IS MINE!!!!! MIIIIIINNNEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Fan girl: Tojikomeru! That's so old!  
  
KAL: ARE YOU SAYING MY SAYINGS ARE OLD!?!?!?!  
  
Fan girl: nods proudly  
  
KAL: eyes flash dangerously I WILL KILL YOU!!! lunges at the girl and starts scratching, punching and kicking her  
  
Fan girl: OOOWWWWWW!!!!!  
  
Yami runs by followed by girls  
  
KAL: eye twitches NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! YAMI IS MINE!!!!!!!! starts chasing them with some B-Gone spray  
  
Fan girl2: Hey!!!!!  
  
Seto: nods Hai that will work. Kirby's get rid of the fan girls!!!!!  
  
Kirby's launch at the fangirls and they all disappear  
  
Fangirl: I'm melting!! Meelllttiinggg!!!  
  
Seto: Ha ha!!!  
  
KAL: arms out like she's strangling someone Huh?  
  
Yugi: YAY I'm free!!!!! ^_________^  
  
KAL: KAWAII!!!!! ^_______^  
  
All: -_-  
  
Joey: jumps out of Mai's change room Whew dat was close.  
  
Mai: eyes flash WHY WERE YOU IN MY CHANGE ROOM!?!?!  
  
Joey: sweatdrop Uhhhhhh uummmmmm I thought it was a bathroom.  
  
Mai: O.o screams and runs to change room  
  
Seto: Listen up!!! I'm taking over!!! Who will join me!?!?!  
  
Malik: I will.  
  
Bandit Keith: Me too.  
  
Bakura: Same here.  
  
Mokuba: I will big brother!!  
  
Seto: Okay all the evil people!!!  
  
Yami: AAAHHHHHHH!!! They all hate me!!!!!  
  
Joey: NO NOT BANDIT KEITH!!!  
  
Bandit Keith: Hey dweeb.  
  
Joey: growls  
  
Seto: With all these presents we will take over the whole fanfiction world!!!  
  
KAL: We've been through this already! Even with all your presents you can't beat reviewer power!! weird echo  
  
Seto: Reviewer power?  
  
KAL: Hai! They will save us all!!!  
  
Malik: Whatever.  
  
KAL: Believe what you want they will come!! MWA HAHAHAHAHAAA!!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Seto: Kirby's tie them all up!!! Except my partners.  
  
Joey: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! HE'LL TURN ME INTO A DOG!!!  
  
Anzu: Joey he doesn't have the potion anymore.  
  
Joey: Yeah but he has magic!  
  
Anzu: O.o Wow Joey you're actually right about something.  
  
Joey: I know. AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: rocking back and forth I need sugar. I need sugar. I need sugar.  
  
Yugi: looking terrified starts crying  
  
Mokuba: Awww man Yugi is my friend why do we have to go for him?  
  
Seto: Cause he's Yami's other half.  
  
Mokuba: Oh okay.  
  
Honda: MOKUBA!!!!! I'm your lingerie buddy!!!  
  
All: O.o  
  
KAL: stifling a laugh Lingerie buddy?  
  
Honda: starts blushing Well yeah.  
  
All: start laughing their buts off  
  
Mokuba: It's not funny!  
  
Yami: Yes it is!! AH HAHAHAHAHHA!  
  
Malik: O.o This is one strange place.  
  
Mai: You shouldn't tie up a lady!  
  
Bakura: Your no lady!!!  
  
Mai: Humph!  
  
Ryou: Help meeeeee!!!!!!  
  
KAL: Were is Tsuki when you need her?  
  
~*~Camera changes to Tsuki~*~  
  
Tsuki: What a lovely dinner Lunar! Let's go see a movie!  
  
Lunar: Okay! ^_______^  
  
Tsuki: Let's see the scariest one there!  
  
Lunar: O.o  
  
~*~Back to the set~*~  
  
KAL: sweatdrop  
  
Anzu: We're doomed.  
  
Joey: HELP REVIEWERS!!!!!  
  
KAL: You know I just realized something.  
  
Yami: still rocking back and forth We're doomed. We're doomed. We're doomed.  
  
Yugi: What KAL?  
  
KAL: If I'm the authoress then doesn't that mean that I can make things disappear and stuff?  
  
Yugi: Yeah.  
  
KAL: Well doesn't that mean I can make Seto disappear? I mean Seto's Angels said that I couldn't make the presents disappear but she didn't say anything about making Seto disappear.  
  
All: O.o  
  
Joey: Make him disappear!!!  
  
Yami: rocking back and forth Make him disappear. Make him disappear. Make him disappear.  
  
KAL: Bye bye Seto! snaps fingers  
  
Seto: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! disappears  
  
Yugi: Where did you send him?  
  
KAL: Oh somewhere.  
  
~*~To Seto~*~  
  
Seto: Ooof!!! looks around AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
see a room full of Yu-Gi-Oh, Card Captor Sakura and Pokémon posters on the walls  
  
~*~Back to set~*~  
  
KAL: laughs like a maniac  
  
All: O.o  
  
Ryou: Now what?  
  
a door bursts open and all the fangirls appear  
  
Fan girl: Hai!!!!! We found it!!  
  
KAL: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: It's pandemonium!!! Again.  
  
Joey: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! runs to Mai's change room  
  
Ryou: sweatdrop This'll take awhile. 


	24. Personalized soap oh no

A.N.~ SHIKONJEWEL!!!!!! What did you tell Tsuki!?!?!  
  
Tsuki: smirking She didn't tell me anything!!  
  
KAL: pouts I'll get you back Tsuki.  
  
Tsuki: pulls down eyelid and sticks out tongue  
  
KAL: Why I outta!!!  
  
Yugi: Calm down KAL!!  
  
KAL: KAWAII!!!!!  
  
All: -_-  
  
Yami: How many times has she said that word in the whole story?  
  
Honda: has little glasses on Ummm there's too many to count.  
  
KAL: growls and whacks Honda with her authoress mallet HYAA!!!  
  
Honda: Owww.  
  
KAL: waves her mallet threateningly WHO ELSE DARES DEFY ME!?!?!  
  
All: shake heads  
  
KAL: Good. I'd like to invite cherry blossom to the craziness! Welcome Cherry Blossom!!  
  
CB: Hi!!  
  
KAL: Hello!! You are gunna help me! Now for the next commercial.  
  
Malik: Not another one!! And why am I still here!!??  
  
KAL: Because I said so!!!!! And your soooooo KAWAII!!!!!  
  
Malik: O.o  
  
Tsuki: Tojikomeru (shut up) aibou.  
  
KAL: YOU TOJIKOMERU!!!!!  
  
Tsuki: shrinks back  
  
KAL: Humph! Now I've decided to do Reiko Natsumi's idea for a commercial! Personalized soap!! Yay! Okay now of course we're gunna need some people for the commercial. Let's see how about Seto (^______^), Yugi, Ryou and Malik!!  
  
Seto: WHY? WWWHHHHHHHYYYYYY!!!!!!! Why me?  
  
KAL: Oh Reiko Natsumi has her reasons. . .  
  
Seto: O.o  
  
KAL: Now I'd also like to invite Reiko Natsumi to the craziness cause she's gunna be the spokesperson.  
  
RN: Hi!! HI SETO!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: O.o  
  
KAL: ^_________^ Now CB could you tape this for me?  
  
CB: Okay! ^_________^  
  
KAL: YAY!! Fun, fun ,fun!!  
  
All: O.O  
  
KAL: O.o Okay on to the commercial.  
  
All in commercial: groan  
  
~*~Personalized soap commercial take 1~*~  
  
RN: in an overly enthusiastic voiceHello soap fans! I know you all love your soap but we have an idea! Our new personalized soap has our logo on it!  
  
Seto: dull voice You don't see that everyday.  
  
RN: still with enthusiastic voiceNo you don't! Now to prove our soap is the BEST we will have our. . ahem volunteers to show you just how BUBBLY our soap can be!!  
  
Malik: in a pink hair cap thing dull voice Yay.  
  
RN: STILL enthusiastic Oh this is just so exciting! ^__________^  
  
Ryou: -_-  
  
RN: Okay guys get into your separate bathtubs!!  
  
All: stalk off mumbling and groaning  
  
RN: enthusiastic voice (again) Now viewers be prepared for a shock!!  
  
Yami: whispering to Joey We'll see a shock alright.  
  
Joey: Un (ya).  
  
KAL: stifling her laughing  
  
Tsuki: covering CB's eyes  
  
CB: Hey! I need to tape here you idiot!  
  
RN: We're going to interview our little. . ahem volunteers individually to see what they think! Remember this is not reherst! walks up to a door and opens it you see a normal looking bathroom all in red you see Ryou in the bathtub with bubbles all around him So what do you think Ryou?  
  
Ryou: Oh the bubbles are lovely! And they're so thick! You can't see through them! all the bubbles disappear and you see Ryou naked O.o  
  
RN: O.O Oh my!  
  
Ryou: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH GET OUT!!!!!!!!  
  
RN: runs out the door  
  
KAL: O.O sniggers  
  
Joey: O.O  
  
Yami: Told ya.  
  
RN: O.O in severe shock Uhhhhh let's see how Malik is doing! walks into room you see the same thing as last room except everything is black Hello Malik! How do you like the soap.  
  
Malik: dull voice It is ever so lovely. I love it. It's makes my skin silky smooth. looks at RN's face RN's eye's are wide What's the problem?  
  
RN: points at Malik then runs out the door  
  
can hear Malik screaming curses at KAL  
  
KAL: laughing like crazy  
  
RN: coughs Ahem. Let's see little Yugi! walks into another room which is exactly like the others except it's green How are you Yugi? Do you like the soap?  
  
Yugi: Oh yeah! squints eyes and leans towards the camera It. . is. .very nice! Stand up. Oops! He he he! I wasn't supposed to say that was I?  
  
KAL: Don't worry Yugi we'll cut that out just do what it says!!  
  
Yugi: What? Stand up? starts to stand up but stops Hey! I can't do that!! I'm naked!  
  
KAL: O.o Oops! He he he. How did that get there? He he. Okay let's do this again.  
  
~*~Personalized soap commercial take 20~*~  
  
RN: looking tired Now let's see Seto. walks into a room that is all blue Hey Seto! How's the bubbly soap!?!  
  
Seto: dull voice It is lovely. I've never had better. The bubbles are so. .k- kawaii.  
  
KAL: laughing her but off in the backround with Yami  
  
RN: There you have it ladies and gentlemen! Our soap is the best! It's just like a bubble bath! turns back to Seto Thank yo- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Nani (what)? What are you looking at? looks down AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! AUGH!!! GET OUT YOU SICK PIG!!!!!!!!  
  
RN: runs out covering eyes and screaming  
  
KAL: runs up with CB beside her What's the matter!?!  
  
RN: MY EYES!!!!!! THEY BURN!!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! @.@  
  
CB: Why?  
  
RN: SETO!!!!!!!!  
  
KAL and CB: O.o  
  
KAL: Take her to the special people room.  
  
CB: Okay. walks off with RN  
  
KAL: I don't think this was such a good idea.  
  
Yami: laughing his but off  
  
KAL: stares starts laughing crazily too  
  
Joey: AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!! Dey were naked!!!!!  
  
All in commercial: O.o -_-  
  
Malik: TOJIKOMERU!!!!!! I WILL TAKE YOU'RE SOULS!!!!!!!!  
  
All who were laughing: O.O  
  
Yami: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: I didn' mean it!!!  
  
KAL: runs away screaming  
  
Malik: hits chest like a gorilla and starts chasing them  
  
CB: O.o  
  
Yugi: blushing furiously That's it.  
  
KAL: from afar KAWAII!!!!!! 


	25. No food equals craziness

KAL: Well here we are once again for the craziness. Yep I'm back and just as sugar high!  
  
All: groan  
  
Malik: AND WHY AM I STILL HERE!!??  
  
KAL: I told you silly! You're just so KAWAII!!!!!  
  
Malik: -_- sigh  
  
KAL: ^_________^ Now before we begin I have some bad news for everyone.  
  
Yami: Uh oh what is it this time?  
  
Seto: Is it something good for me!?!  
  
KAL: Iie (no)!! You see we've gone bankrupt and there's no food left. I had to sell all your presents and food to pay for these beautiful earrings! flashes Yu-Gi-Oh earrings ^______^  
  
All: O.O  
  
KAL: ^_______^ That's right! But there's a little bit of food left but you've gotta find it! Even I don't know where the food is!  
  
All: O.O  
  
KAL: So if you want to eat at all you'd better go searching!  
  
Yami: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! runs off to go look for food  
  
All: start running around crazily  
  
KAL: turns to the readers whispering Hee hee! Actually we haven't gone bankrupt! But it's funny to see them run around! Oh bye the way this little idea came from Sakura! He he he! Thanks Sakura and welcome to the show!  
  
Sakura: Hi!! ^______^  
  
KAL: I need you to do me a favor.  
  
Sakura: What's that?  
  
KAL: RUN!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: looks behind her and sees all the cast members running towards a box of chocolates beside KAL and Sakura AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: slobbering CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: O.o Joey's a rabid. . uhhh Joey!  
  
KAL: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! O.o  
  
Yugi: holding up a bag of sugar Hey I found a bag of sugar!!  
  
All: swivel around and stare at Yugi O.O  
  
Yugi: backs away into a wall  
  
All: start running towards Yugi and jump on him  
  
Yugi: muffled Oops.  
  
Yami: AIBOU GIVE ME THAT SUGAR!!  
  
Yugi: You're supposed to be on my side Yami!  
  
Yami: IT'S ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL!!!  
  
Yugi: O.o  
  
Honda: AH HA!!!!! I FOUND POP!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: runs up to Honda and tries to grab the pop Gimme!! GIMME!!!!!  
  
Honda: Gimme gimme never gets!  
  
Joey: growls and sticks his fingers up Honda's nose HA!!!  
  
Honda: AHHHHHHHHH!!! starts pulling Joey's hair  
  
Joey: Not da hair!!  
  
Yami: sneaks up and snatches the pop HA HA!!!!! ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: while Yami is screaming he snatches the pop ^_______^  
  
Yami: blinks Yugi!?! Hey you're my partner! Share!  
  
Yugi: smirks But it's all for one and one for all Yami!  
  
Yami: blinks NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: They must really like food.  
  
KAL: Yep. Hey look candy!!! runs over to it  
  
All: O.O start running and keeps smacking into each other  
  
KAL: starts laughing like crazy as they try to get up but keep falling back down  
  
Sakura: laughing hard Haa!! They don't know what they're doing anymore!  
  
KAL: I know!!!  
  
Anzu: I don't see what the big fuss is about.  
  
Mai: Me neither. This is the perfect time to loose weight.  
  
Anzu: Hai (yes).  
  
Mai: sips some tea grabs a sugar cube and is about to put it in  
  
Joey: grabs the sugar cube Yoink! HA HA!!!!!  
  
Mai: Hey!!  
  
Joey: ^_______^ stuffs the sugar into his mouth  
  
Mai: growls Pig.  
  
Joey: Darn right! runs off to get more  
  
Sakura: Do you think they've had enough yet?  
  
KAL: Oh no. Not yet. Hey Tsuki!!  
  
Tsuki: is wide eyed WHAT AIBOU!!  
  
KAL: Lunar is here!!  
  
Tsuki: LUNAR!!!!!  
  
Lunar: backs away  
  
Tsuki: grabs Lunar's shirt HAVE YOU GOT FOOD!!!  
  
Lunar: H-hai.  
  
Tsuki: GIVE ME THE FOOD!!!!! ONEGAI (please)!!!!  
  
Lunar: Okay, okay calm down!  
  
Tsuki: I NEED IT NOW!!! NNNNNNOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!!  
  
Lunar: hands her a sandwich There.  
  
Tsuki: hugs the sandwich and is looking around wildly Did anyone see that?  
  
Ryou: I DID!!!!!! EVERYBODY TSUKI'S GOT A SANDWICH!!!!!!  
  
Tsuki: O.O AAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KAL: Okay I think they've had enough.  
  
Sakura: Un (yeah).  
  
Seto: I'M TOO RICH TO DIE WITHOUT FOOD!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Mokuba: Calm down big bro!  
  
Seto: wild eyed I CAN'T CALM DOWN!! NO NO NO!!!!! FOOD!! MUST HAVE FOOD!!!!! falls down See!?! I'M TOO WEAK TO GET UP!!!!!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Joey: DARN RIGHT YOU ARE!!!  
  
Seto: growls  
  
KAL: Okay everybody calm down! I bare good news!!  
  
All: O.O  
  
KAL: laughing like crazy This was just a joke! AH HAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!! We're not really bankrupt!! And we still have all the junk food!  
  
All: O.O  
  
KAL: ^______^  
  
Bakura: GET HER!!!!!!!  
  
All: start running at KAL screaming  
  
KAL: O.o AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: Well I had fun! KAL runs by screaming I guess this is the end of the chapter huh? cast runs by screaming So this is the end and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Lunar walks up  
  
Lunar: What's going on?  
  
Sakura: ^_____^ Oh nothing!  
  
Lunar: O.o confused What? 


	26. Duels and marshmellows

KAL: breathing heavily I am about ready to fly over to Ontario and KILL all the people who work for YTV!!!  
  
Tsuki: Calm down aibou!!!  
  
KAL: NEVER!!!!! I DEMAND NEW YU-GI-OH EPISODES!!!!!!!  
  
All: O.o  
  
KAL: I DEMAND SATISFACTION!!!!!  
  
All: back away  
  
KAL: stops breathing heavily Hello readers and welcome to another chapter of craziness.  
  
All: sweatdrop  
  
KAL: Now before we begin I have an announcement!  
  
Yami: -_- Nani (what) now?  
  
KAL: Imaya (now), imaya Yami! You wait. A person who's been email me has given me a great idea! You see she asked if she could go on a Blind Date with Yami!  
  
Yami: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
KAL: But that gave me an idea! How about we have a Blind Date special? All I want from you guys is tell me who you want to go on a date with. That includes any Duel Monster (Celtic Guardian ^_____^) and Malik, Isis, Bandit Keith (the character), Weevil, Pegasus (yes Pegasus), and any other character you can think of. So that'll be on the next chappie and I can't promise I'll get everybody but I'll try! You can tell me what you want and where to go by emailing me or reviewing.  
  
All: O.O  
  
Tsuki: pointing at Yami and laughing her but off  
  
KAL: Oh yes and Tsuki too. Anybody you want!  
  
Seto: What about you?  
  
KAL: O.O I uhhhhhhh I dunno!!! Nobody would want to go with me anyway!!! He he he!!!  
  
Tsuki: O.O  
  
Lunar: appears from nowhere I WANT TSUKI!!!!!!  
  
Shikonjewel: appears I TOLD YOU NOT TO APPEAR WITHOUT ASKING!!!!!  
  
Lunar: I wanted to see Tsuki!  
  
Shikonjewel: grabs Lunar and pushes him into reviewer room  
  
All: O.O  
  
Shikonjewel: ^___^ bows I am terribly sorry about that. looks at Malik HI MALIK!!!!!  
  
Malik: O.o  
  
Shikonjewel: Ta, ta!! walks into reviewer room  
  
KAL: Okay! ^___^ Onto the commercial!!! If they won't make new episodes I'll just have to make a new chappie!!  
  
All: groan  
  
KAL: Okay let's see which to pick. . . Oh wait!! Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness wants a duel with Bakura and Malik. Hee hee. This should be good.  
  
Malik: NANI!!!!! I didn't agree to some fuc-  
  
KAL: Great! Let's get started shall we? Let's welcome Shadow and Kage!!!  
  
Kage: Okay! Now my Yami wants a duel.  
  
KAL: OH OH OH!!! ^___________^ Make her do her opening thing!! That's so cool!!!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Yugi: Opening?  
  
Shadow: glares but still jumps onto the branch of a tree that appears puts on her best death glare and leans against the main body of the tree, right foot over left, arms crossed Whistles loudly, which would catch the attention of the enemy and draw it to her As much as I enjoy this show, I'm afraid that for hurting innocents, I'm going to have to kick your a**. As for who I am, many know me as the senshi of demise, but I only betray evil and imposters. I am Sailor Shadow, the hidden warrior with the powers of the night, darkness, and shadows. Don't bother remembering my name, for I doubt you'll live through this fight. Omae o korosu (I will kill you), Malik and Yami Bakura.  
  
All: O.O  
  
Bakura: whimpers  
  
KAL: ^______^ I LOVE CHARCTERS LIKE THAT!!! THEY ARE SOOOOOOOO COOL!!  
  
Kage: nods approvingly She's the best.  
  
Joey: Darn right she is!!!  
  
Yugi: She's so cool!!! looks down and sees Malik huddling behind him What are you doing?  
  
Malik: blinks stands up quickly and grabs Yugi's hands twists them and stands behind him Ha!!! I have a human shield!!  
  
Yugi: Ow!! That hurts Malik stop it!!!  
  
KAL: O.O Omae o korosu Malik!!! lungs and starts punching Malik  
  
Yami joins in and then Shadow and soon everyone (even reviewers) are punching Malik  
  
Yami: HOW DARE YOU hurt my aibou!?!?!  
  
Malik: @.@  
  
KAL: HA!!!!! Hey I like saying that. Omae o korosu. So cool!!!!!  
  
All: sweatdrop  
  
KAL: Ahem. Let the duel begin! We will start with ummmmm Malik. Actually he isn't looking too good right now so Bakura your up.  
  
Bakura: spits I won't be beaten by some silly girl.  
  
Shadow: growl I'll show you some girl! kicks Bakura in the face  
  
Bakura: falls down with swirls in his eyes  
  
All: O.o  
  
Yugi: If I'd of known he was so weak I'd have done that myself.  
  
Ryou: Me too.  
  
KAL: O.o Uhhh. Okay well I guess your up Malik!  
  
Malik: gets up dizzily Owwww.  
  
Shadow: Big baby.  
  
Joey: Darn right!!  
  
Mai: hits Joey with her mallet Stop it!!  
  
Joey: holds head with tears in eyes Owwwww.  
  
KAL: Ahem shouldn't you be fighting?  
  
Malik: Sure whatever.  
  
Shadow: Hn (fine).  
  
Seto: Does she say "hn" all the time?  
  
Kage: Yep!!  
  
All: O.o  
  
KAL: COOL!!!!!  
  
Seto: God tojikomeru (shut up) KAL!!!  
  
KAL: Seto I think it is you who should shut up.  
  
Seto: Nani (what)?  
  
KAL: grows 10 feet tall I SAID SHUT UP!!  
  
Seto: shrinks down Okay.  
  
Shadow: uses one swift movement to defeat Malik Hn (take that).  
  
Malik: @_@  
  
KAL: GIRLS RULE!!  
  
Seto: No guys rule.  
  
KAL: Girls!  
  
Seto: Guys!  
  
KAL: Girls!  
  
Yami: Stop it! Now KAL, we all know guys are better. There's no need to be jealous.  
  
Girls: fuming  
  
Yugi: Uhhhhh Yami you shouldn't make a girl mad.  
  
Joey: Yeah dey get so many mood swings!  
  
Mai: whacks Joey again TOJIKOMERU!!!!!!  
  
KAL: use's her AUTHORESS POWER strange echo on Yami HOW RUDE!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: x_x My ears!!!  
  
KAL: COMMERCIAL!!!!!!  
  
All: groan  
  
Yugi: Thanks a lot Yami.  
  
Yami: Tojikomeru.  
  
Yugi: smirks  
  
KAL: I've decided to use TnM aka Touya miko's idea for a commercial. It's on cereal! Yugi, Yami congratulations!! You will be in this commercial!!  
  
Yami: -_- Oh brother.  
  
Yugi: Yay!!  
  
KAL: TnM aka Touya no miko has come up with the whole thing but I'll just add a few things myself! Okay let's get started!!  
  
~*~Cereal commercial take 1~*~  
  
Yugi: eating cereal Hi! I'm Yugi and I'm eating this delicious cereal called Yugi O's! It has little O's covered with sugar and they have marshmallow bits of your favorite Yu-gi-oh character! Even my Yami likes 'em!  
  
Yami: playing with a Kaiba marshmallow Mwahahahahahahahaa!!! Bow down before me Kaiba! makes a high pitched voice and pretends it's the Kaiba marshmallow talking Oh no! Don't eat me,Great Yami! normal voice Too late! high pitched voice AAAAAHHH! No!!! eats it Mwahahahaha!!! Nobody can stop me I must eat all the marshmallows or be eaten! Mwahhahahaha!!! reaches in the box and fish outs a Pegasus marshmallow AAAAHHH!!! It's the cereal's queen! Must kill! bites it head offMwahahahaha-coughs!! Ugh! Yuck!!! What is this!?! Pegasus tastes like crap!! Oh Ra, save me!!! WATER!!!!!! starts choking HELP!!!  
  
Yugi: Uh...So go buy a box of Yugi O's! At a store near you!  
  
Yami: recovers I am the king of the cereal! Mwahahahaha!!! Man I'm full.  
  
Yugi: walks over to cereal Uhhhh. .Yami why did you leave all the Isis marshmallows?  
  
Yami: turns red I uhhhhh haven't had a chance to eat them all!! Yeah!! AH HAHAHAHAAAAA!!! YAM MAN!!!!!  
  
Yugi: O.o  
  
KAL: Then can I eat them!?!?!  
  
Yami: O.O NO!!! grabs the marshmallows MY DEAR ISIS, I'LL SAVE YOU!!! runs out screaming  
  
KAL: O.o  
  
Yugi: I already knew. He talks in his sleep.  
  
KAL: frowns What does he say about me?!?!  
  
Yugi: Uhhhhhhhh.  
  
KAL: growls TELL ME!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Nothing. starts running  
  
KAL: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! starts chasing him  
  
Kage: Ummmmm I guess that's it. So I'll be off now! Gotta get ready for the Blind date!! Hee hee!!!!! ^_______^  
  
Joey: Darn right!!! 


	27. Dating madness

KAL: KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN!!!!! I'm baaaaacckkk!!!  
  
All: groan  
  
Ryou: I thought we were free of her.  
  
Bakura: Proves dreams never come true.  
  
KAL: sticks her tongue out at Bakura Now today I have a special chappie for all of you!!!  
  
Reviewers: YAY!!!!!  
  
KAL: As promised I am doing a chappie on Blind Date the t.v. show. Now for those of you who don't know what it is, it's a dating show.  
  
All: sweatdrop  
  
KAL: We have a small problem. One of the reasons I took so long to put up a new chapter (besides all the piles of homework and exams to study for) is because not many people asked to go out with the characters!! And all the ones who did all seemed to pick the same people. Which means that a lot of the cast don't have dates. And some have a particularly large amount of dates.  
  
Honda: Awww man I feel bad for you people!! I stole all the dates!! I'm telling you I'm a love magnet!!  
  
All: O.o sweatdrop  
  
KAL: I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT YOU HONDA!!!  
  
Honda: screams like a girl  
  
KAL: Here are the people with no dates: Honda, Mai, Anzu, Joey (KAL: sigh) Pegasus, Bandit Keith and me!! HEE HEE!!! Okay so go away people so I can get started.  
  
Honda: pouts Humph! Fine! C'mon Mokuba let's go get our lingerie and dance!  
  
Mokuba: Uhhhhh Honda. My name wasn't called.  
  
Honda: NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!! BEATEN BY A LITTLE KID!!!  
  
Joey: I'll be with ya Hoonnda!!!  
  
Honda: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! runs away  
  
Joey: starts running after him Come back we have so much to talk about!!!  
  
Mai: . . . had fainted  
  
Anzu: growls and drags Mai away  
  
Bandit Keith: I don't need no stupid date! They're all f-  
  
KAL: starts pushing him away BYE BYE!!!!! Now again before we begin . . Joshua . . shut up. If you don't like it don't read it! That doesn't give you the right to flame me!! So if you don't like it don't read it! It's your choice. No one's making you read!  
  
Yami: whispering to Yugi Another flame about Kaiba.  
  
Yugi: What did this one say?  
  
Yami: blinks I dunno.  
  
Yugi: THEN HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS ABOUT KAIBA!?!?!?!  
  
All: stare  
  
Yugi: Oops.  
  
KAL: Ahem. Okay now go get ready! walks over to the stage Welcome ladies and gentlemen!! Here is a special addition of Blind Date!! Today we have the Yu-Gi-Oh cast going on blind dates with the reviewers!! Let's begin shall we? turns to face another camera Now first off we have Ambivalent Angel on a date with Ryou! two little bubbles appear with a picture of one in each look at Ryou's bio Ryou is a 16 year old (he is 16 right?) and he loves Duel Monsters! He has an evil yami and he gets beat up all the time. He has a British accent. KAL bursts out laughing Okay let's take a look shall we?  
  
You see Ryou walking down the street with a big bouquet of Duel Monster cards and looking really nervous  
  
Ryou: talking to himself I can do this, I can do this. looks at what he's wearing. He is wearing a pink suit! Oops. Man I look like Pegasus!! walks up at a door and shakily knocks  
  
AA: opens door Oh hello!!! Wow a bouquet of uhhhhh Duel cards. How . . lovely. My name is Ambivalent Angel!!!  
  
Ryou: hands her the bouquet Uhhhh hi I ummmm my name is uuuhhh ummmm.  
  
AA: I know! It's Ryou!! bats eyelashes So where are we going first?  
  
Ryou: Uhhhh d-dinner.  
  
AA: Okay let's go!!  
  
in car  
  
AA: ^______^ So do you have a job?  
  
Ryou: Uhhh no.  
  
AA: A family?  
  
Ryou: Yeah.  
  
AA: Friends?  
  
Ryou: Un (yeah).  
  
AA: Uhhhhh soooooo.  
  
Ryou: Un.  
  
AA: thought bubble Man what a horrible conversationist.  
  
Ryou: We're here.  
  
camera flows up to name of restaurant. McDonalds  
  
AA: O.o  
  
Ryou: ^______^ let's go!!  
  
in McDonalds  
  
AA: So tell me more about yourself.  
  
Ryou: Uhhhhh I have a spirit inside me. Uhhh I kinda like to duel. My favorite card is Change of Heart. Uhhh I don't brush my hair. I'm scared of combs and brushes.  
  
AA: O.o Uhhhhhh okay.  
  
Ryou: Un.  
  
AA: Anything else?  
  
Ryou: Nope!!! How about you?  
  
AA: Uhhhhh KAL doesn't know much about me remember?  
  
Ryou: Oh yeah. thought bubble shows picture of Change of Heart  
  
to the amusement park  
  
AA: Oh! Oh!! Let's go on the roller coaster!!  
  
Ryou: I'm scared of roller coasters.  
  
AA: Oh okay how about the swing?  
  
Ryou: Scared of that too.  
  
AA: The log ride?  
  
Ryou: Scared.  
  
AA: The Dumbo ride?  
  
Ryou: O.O That's the scariest!!!  
  
AA: sighs  
  
back at Ambivalent Angel's house  
  
Ryou: Well I had fun!  
  
AA: Yeah! thought bubble Boring.  
  
Ryou: Well goodbye.  
  
AA: grabs Ryou's face and kisses him on the lips before walking back into her house  
  
Ryou: O.O pulls jacket You still got it.  
  
KAL: laughing her but off notices camera Ahem!! Guess Ryou doesn't have it. Okay next up Vulpix104 and Bakura!!! (Yami Bakura). Let's take a look at the date from hell!!  
  
see Bakura walking in his normal clothes and carrying two six packs of beer knocks on a door  
  
Vulpix: Oh hello!! My name is Vulpix!!  
  
Bakura: Dammit girl you think I don't know that already!?! Move aside mortal!! The football game is on!! barges into house and starts watching football while drinking his beer  
  
Vulipx: What about our date?  
  
Bakura: After the football game!! Now tojikomeru!!  
  
Vulpix: starts crying  
  
Bakura: Suck it up I won't pity you!  
  
Vulpix: continues crying  
  
Bakura: Dammit tojikomeru!! Fine! I'll take you on your stupid date!!  
  
Vulpix: Yay!!  
  
in car which is swerving dangerously  
  
Vulpix: Maybe I should drive.  
  
Bakura: We're almost there!!  
  
Vulpix: If you say so. thought bubble Man he reeks!!  
  
pulls up to a restaurant. Actually it's a pub  
  
Vulpix: Uhhh I can't go in there.  
  
Bakura: Then wait here!! walks into pub  
  
Vulpix: Chikatsu (bastar-)!!! I'm not waiting!!! walks away and joins the Celtic Guardian on a midnight stroll  
  
KAL: blinks Okay don't go on a date with him. Okay next we have Sakura- san and and and Y-y-yugi. takes a deep breath Ahem let the fun begin.  
  
you see Yugi walking on the sidewalk towards a house he looks really nervous but walks confidently anyway he's carrying cookies (KAL: ^__^) knocks on door  
  
Sakura: OHHHHH KAWAII!!!!!!! YUGI-CHAN!!!  
  
Yugi: blushing Uhhhhh konbanwa (good evening).  
  
Sakura: So kawaii!!!!! Just a minute I'll go get my coat! runs off then comes back with a coat full of pics of Yugi  
  
Yugi: O.o  
  
Sakura: Like it?  
  
Yugi: Uhhhhh un.  
  
Sakura: Let's go!  
  
in taxi (cause Yugi's too short and Sakura-san is under age (KAL: I checked out her profile!! Hee hee!!!))  
  
Yugi: So do you have other crushes?  
  
Sakura: Oh lots!! Just like KAL!! Some include: Syaoran, Van, Heero, Kamui and Tenchi!!! ^________^  
  
Yugi: O.o thought bubble Wow she really is like KAL!!!  
  
get to restaurant: a bakery  
  
Sakura: O.o A bakery?  
  
Yugi: Yeah!! They have cookies!!!!!  
  
Sakura: Ooooooohhhhh cookies!!!  
  
sitting on bench with cookies  
  
Yugi: And then Yami tried to see who could hold their breath longer! But you see it was against a fish!!  
  
Sakura: bursts out laughing A fish!! I bet he didn't win!  
  
Yugi: Nope! That really hurt his pride!!  
  
Sakura: laughing really hard  
  
to the park  
  
Yugi: You're it!!  
  
Sakura: Kora (hey)!! starts chasing Yugi  
  
both laughing to hard to run  
  
back at the house  
  
Yugi: Well I had fun!  
  
Sakura: Me too!! It was so kawaii!!!  
  
Yugi: O.o  
  
Sakura: gives Yugi a big hug and a kiss on the cheek before winking at him and walking into her house  
  
Yugi: blushing  
  
KAL: staring at t.v. eye twitching a fists clench When I get my hands on- looks at camera AAHHHHHHH!! Oops. He he he. Welcome back! Next date shall we? Next up is Sezza and Mokuba!! Here we go!  
  
Mokuba walks down the street carrying a bouquet of duckies and wearing a duckie t-shirt and jeans knocks  
  
Sezza: Hello? Oh hello Mokuba!!  
  
Mokuba: smiles cutely and hands of bouquet  
  
Sezza: Oh a bouquet of . . ducks. How nice.  
  
Mokuba: Oh I know! Isn't it awesome!?!  
  
Sezza: Uhhhh. .un(yeah).  
  
Mokuba: C'mon let's go!  
  
at restaurant: Chucky Cheeze  
  
Mokuba: Let's go to the balls!! I like to hide in them!  
  
Sezza: Kakkotaru(sure).  
  
in playground  
  
Mokuba: Balls balls!! I love balls!!  
  
Sezza: O.o  
  
back home  
  
Mokuba: That's was fun!!! ^________^  
  
Sezza: muttering Not when I had to pay.  
  
Mokuba: Bye!! runs inside mansion  
  
Sezza: sighs  
  
KAL: O.o notices camera Huh? I'm on? Oh! Gomen(sorry)!! Hehehe. Okay! Next up-  
  
Yami: lunges into view of camera Where's that Sakura girl?  
  
KAL: Uhhhhh probably at her house.  
  
Yami: points forward Onward!! We must search for her! She has stolen the heart of my hikari!!  
  
KAL: O.O ONWARD!! runs off with Yami  
  
Camera guy: Uhhhh we need a spokes person.  
  
Honda: HYAAAA!!! I am the spokes person!!  
  
Joey: jumps in and pushes Honda away in news person voice Now let us continue with this wondrous journey of love. Here we have Bandit Keith (the reviewer) on a date with Serenity. Let's see how this goes.  
  
hear a voice say: That was corny dude  
  
Bandit Keith (BB) walks down the street with wrapped contact lens  
  
Serenity: Konnichiwa? Oh hello! You must be my date.  
  
BB: bows grandly and hands over the contacts  
  
Serenity: Oh wow contact lens!! And they're in my favorite colour!!  
  
BB: Only the best.  
  
at restaurant: Kuntucky fried chicken  
  
BB: This is some darn good chicken!  
  
Serenity: Darn right!  
  
BB: You're just like your brother.  
  
Serenity: I know! ^_____^  
  
BB: O.o  
  
at a karate class  
  
BB: I hurt you that bad.  
  
Serenity: Whatever.  
  
10 mins later  
  
BB: rubbing head and holding ice pack Owwwww..  
  
Serenity: Don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
BB: You didn't tell me you taught Joey!!  
  
Serenity: ^________^  
  
back at home  
  
camera two shadows kissing camera turns to a window  
  
Joey: hanging out window Hey I'm only visitin' for a day!! Don't hog it man!!  
  
Joey: O.o whispering to camera man I said to cut dat part out!  
  
Camera dude: Sorry man.  
  
Joey: Ahem. Next u-  
  
Anzu: pushes Joey away Next up is shikonjewel and Malik!!! Let's take a look.  
  
Malik walks up the street carrying . . nothing  
  
Sj: Hello? Oh Malik!!!!! Come in I want you to see my collection of Malik plushies!!! I have over 1000!!!  
  
Malik: O.o Uhhhhh okay.  
  
at restaurant: Ricky's (I'm running out of idea's!!!)  
  
Sj: ^________^  
  
Malik: CAN WE GET SOME F***ING SERVICE OVER HERE!?!?!?!  
  
Sj: ^_______^  
  
Malik: Sooooo. Uhhhhh. You look nice.  
  
Sj: Arigatou (thank you)!!! You're so kawaii!!!  
  
Malik: O.O blushing  
  
Sj: KAWAII!!!!!!  
  
Waitress: Please quiet down miss.  
  
Malik: DON'T TELL MY DATE TO SHUT UP YOU F***ING BI***!!!  
  
Sj: ^_________^  
  
Waitress: O.o  
  
at rock concert  
  
music so high you can't hear a thing and everyone's dancing like a crazy man!!!  
  
Sj: ^___________^  
  
back home  
  
Malik: Believe it or not I had fun.  
  
Sj: So did I!!!  
  
Malik: kisses Sj start making out  
  
KAL: Oh man that's nasty!!  
  
Anzu: Sumimasen (excuse me) but I am the spokes person!  
  
KAL: SUMIMASEN but IIIIII was HERE first!!!!!  
  
Anzu: runs away  
  
KAL: straitens jacket coughs Well that is the end of this. Man I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Man I was getting a little bored here. Well that's it. I guess. The next chappie got your ideas so send them in!! See you later!! ^.~  
  
Yami: in robbin hood costume ONWARD!!! 


	28. Action Figures and Ferrets

KAL: IIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! How could they!?!?!  
  
Seto: What now?  
  
KAL: THEY PLAYED THREE NEW BACK TO BACK EPISODES AND THEN WENT STRAIGHT BACK TO OLD!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: whistles Ohhhh that's harsh.  
  
KAL: sinks to the ground bawling THE HORROR!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Suck it up I won't pity you.  
  
KAL: Ahhh tojikomeru Bakura.  
  
Bakura: O.o  
  
KAL: COMMERCIAL!!!!!!  
  
Yami: in Robin Hood costume ONWARD!!!  
  
Yugi: whacks Yami in the head with a mallet  
  
KAL: Where did you get that?  
  
Yugi: Sakura-chan!! ^_______^  
  
KAL: eye twitches  
  
Yami: quickly recovers NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!! My baby's all grown up!! sobs  
  
Seto: O.O Where's your pride?  
  
Bakura: exasperatedly That's what I've been trying to tell you! He has none!!!  
  
Seto: nods  
  
Yami: I do so!!!  
  
Bakura: Do not!!  
  
Yami: pouts  
  
Seto: sticks out tongue  
  
Mai: Children. So immature.  
  
Joey: Damn straight!!!  
  
Honda: Is that your new phrase?  
  
Joey: Darn right!!! ^______^  
  
Mokuba: Lingerie!!  
  
Honda: girly voice Oooooooo!!!  
  
KAL: O.o thinking I really shouldn't have done that commercial. out loud In this commercial we will have Seto and Yami.  
  
Seto: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Humph.  
  
KAL: And it's on action figures!!! Thanks cheetah for this oh so great idea!! Mwa hahahahaha!!! So evil.  
  
Yami: Action figures? What in Ra are those?  
  
KAL: smiles mischievously You'll see.  
  
Yami: Uh oh.  
  
KAL: Let's get started!!! Welcome cheetah to the torture!!  
  
Cheetah: Konnichiwa!!! This'll be great!! ^_______^  
  
KAL: Let's begin!!!  
  
~*~Action figure commercial take 1~*~  
  
Yami: Hey Kaiba I'll defeat you!!  
  
Seto: Never!! hand goes under the table and he pulls out his action figure Ha!! Meet action Kaiba!!!  
  
Yami: snorts Action Kaiba? How gay can you get!?!?! stares at his action figure blinks AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: glares  
  
KAL: Yami!! What are you doing!?!?!  
  
Yami: clutching stomach He. . looks like-like a f-freak!!!!!!  
  
Seto: stands up HOW RUDE!!!  
  
KAL: CUT!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~ Take 10 ~*~  
  
Seto: Meet action Kaiba!!!!!  
  
Yami: almost starts to laugh but holds it in reaches under table Meet YAM MAN!!!!! pulls out action figure  
  
Seto: blinks falls off chair laughing his butt off  
  
Yami: looking confused Nani(what)?  
  
hear laughing in backround  
  
Seto: laughing too much all he can do is point at Yami's action figure  
  
Yami: looks down is outraged NANI!!!!!! I DON'T LOOK LIKE THAT!!!! DO I LOOK LIKE THAT!?!?! looks wildly around DO I!?!?! looks at it again I'm standing like I pissed my pants!!!  
  
camera swerves away from Yami and you can hear someone laughing you see Jou laughing hard but manages to push the camera back on Yami  
  
Yami: Who made these things!!! My hair looks stupid!! I don't believe this!!! looks at the camera This is actually being sold in stores!?!?! no reply all you can hear is someone laughing harder Answer me KAL!!!!! holds figure in front of camera I look like . . like him!!! points at Bakura hear the laughter rise (if possible) even more  
  
Bakura: What!?!?!  
  
Yami: stares at figure smacks hand on table I demand satisfaction!!  
  
~*~10 hrs later~*~  
  
KAL: still smiling bows to readers I'm terribly sorry but I think we're going to have to cancel this commercial being that everyone keeps laughing. camera turns to everyone who is still laughing and Yami standing in the middle looking outraged  
  
Tsuki: What did I miss?  
  
everyone laughs harder  
  
Tsuki: O.o What?  
  
Yami: This!!! shoves the figure under her nose  
  
Tsuki: bursts out laughing  
  
Yami: I need a hug.  
  
~*~5 hrs later~*~  
  
KAL: takes a deep breath Okay. I think we're done.  
  
Joey: Damn straight!!  
  
Bakura: Pathetic mortal.  
  
Anzu walks in  
  
Anzu: Hey look what I found guys!! holds up a ferret  
  
Bakura: What the hell is that!?!  
  
Anzu: -_- It's a ferret baka(stupid).  
  
Yami: A ferret? What's that?  
  
Anzu: holds up ferret again How many times do I have to show you for you to know this is a ferret!!??  
  
Ryou: It's so kawaii!!  
  
KAL: glares Don't steal my word. looks at Anzu Anzu those things are evil. They're little devils! Devils I say!!  
  
Yugi: They're too cute to be evil.  
  
KAL: Just you wait. You'll see!!! First it'll have the swishy eyes and then, THEN you'll see!!!  
  
Bakura: Whatever.  
  
KAL: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! THE EYES!!!!!  
  
Everyone: looks at ferret  
  
Ferret: eyes start to swish back and forth  
  
Yami: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! IT IS EVIL!!!!!!!!  
  
Ferret: jumps from Anzu's arms after scratching them like crazy  
  
Anzu: The blood!!!!!  
  
everybody starts rung from the ferret  
  
Ferret: pulls out a whip and smirks evilly Hee hee.  
  
Joey: It talks!!!!!!  
  
Honda: Save the lingerie!!!!!  
  
Joey: Forgot the prissy clothes, get the food!!  
  
everyone starts jumping onto high places  
  
Seto: I don't wanna die!!!!!  
  
Yami: whacks him with his hand Your not going to die baka.  
  
KAL: I think we need YAM MAN!!!!! grabs sugar and pours it down Yami's throat  
  
Yami: I HAVE THE POWER!!! I AM YAM MAN!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Oh brother.  
  
Yami: stands in front of ferret Stop!! Stop I say!!!!!  
  
Ferret: looks around  
  
Yami: AH HAHAHAHHAA!!!!! farts  
  
All: O.O  
  
Yami: blushes and holds butt Sumimasen(excuse me).  
  
Ryou: plugs nose Eeeeeeeewwwwww.  
  
Ferret: blinks then falls over dead  
  
Yami: AH HA!!!!!! FART POWER!!!!!!  
  
KAL: O.o  
  
Yugi: shakes head  
  
KAL: I knew we were gunna need that huge fan!!  
  
Mai: I'm outta here before I die.  
  
KAL: Looks like we're gunna have to leave it at that.  
  
Yami: BUT I AM YAM MAN!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: grabs Yami and drags him away  
  
Cheetah: Well I had fun! But I am leaving here before my nose dies!!!  
  
KAL: eyes watering It's worse than rotten eggs!!!  
  
Dude's voice: No ferret's we harmed during the making of this chapter. 


	29. Santa NOOOOO!

KAL: And now the moment you've all been waiting for!!!  
  
Seto: sighs  
  
KAL: A Christmas special!!!  
  
Yami: What in Ra is Christmas?  
  
KAL: O.O WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT IS CHRISTMAS!?!?! It's the greatest time of the year!! My absolute favorite!!! You even get presents. Free presents!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Yami are you telling me the money I gave you to buy Christmas present's wasn't spent on Christmas presents?  
  
Yami: Uhhhhhhh .. . darou(I guess).  
  
Yugi: sweatdrops  
  
Bakura: I still don't get it.  
  
KAL: Who cares c'mon everyone we're going to see Santa!!  
  
Mokuba: Yay!!!  
  
Everyone else: Ugh.  
  
*~*~*WARNING: If you believe in Santa onegai(please) sutoppu(stop) reading right now. Sutoppu!! Or your parents will sue me. Arigatou(thank you).*~*~*  
  
KAL: Thanks for letting us use your limo Seto!! ^________^  
  
Seto: grumbles  
  
Bakura: What is Santa?  
  
KAL: You mean who is Santa. Well Santa is the dude who brings all the presents on Christmas Eve!!  
  
Yami: For free?  
  
Yugi: Yep!!  
  
Yami: Wow!!  
  
Mokuba: We're here!! jumps out of limo  
  
Bakura: I wanna see Santa!!! jumps out of limo with Yami close behind  
  
All: O.o  
  
~*~In the mall~*~  
  
Seto: groans We've been waiting in this line for san(three) hours!!  
  
KAL: Ohhhhh c'mon Seto why not be like Mokuba, Yami and Bakura? They're excited.  
  
Seto: -_-* mumbling They have no pride.  
  
Ryou: Where did Mai and Anzu go?  
  
see Anzu and Mai in a clothes store acting like they don't know the others  
  
Seto: leans against the rope that leads the line all of a sudden he falls down Oww!!! Who pulled the damn rope away!?! sees a little kid holding the rope  
  
Kid: glaring Mine mine!!  
  
Seto: You little gaki(brat)!! That rope belongs to the mall!!!!! Can't you read? Oh wait you can't. Ha sucker!  
  
Kid: bites Seto's finger  
  
Seto: AUGH!!!!! murderous voice and glaring You've made a powerful enemy kid. I will exact my revenge double!!!  
  
KAL: Seto?  
  
Mother: Hey you leave my child alone you evil, evil man!! whacks Seto with her purse and stomps off  
  
(That seriously happened to me the other day when my sis (who is older then me) wanted to see Santa and the kid pulled the rope away and I fell!! Dumb kid. I'll make my revenge!! Though luckily I didn't get bitten by the little gaki.)  
  
KAL: Seto what were you doing!?!  
  
Seto: I-  
  
Mokuba: It's our turn!!! runs towards Santa  
  
Yami: whispering to Seto Okay I've got a plan to ruin Santa!!  
  
Seto: smirks evilly I'm listening.  
  
Mokuba: runs and jumps on Santa's lap Hiya fat guy!!!  
  
Santa: Uhhhhh hi little one.  
  
KAL: Hi.  
  
Ryou: Hi.  
  
Jounochi: Yo.  
  
Bakura: eyes sparkling he jumps on Santa's other lap hear a groan HI SANTA!!!  
  
KAL: C'mon Yami, Seto.  
  
Seto: Where's Honda?  
  
KAL: Lingerie store. I think Lasenza or Victoria Secret.  
  
Santa: O.o Uhhh hello everyone!! What would you all like for Christmas?  
  
Mokuba: pulls out a long long piece of paper with tones of things on it I want a teddy bear, a ducky a..  
  
Yami: whispering Ready Seto?  
  
Seto: You know it.  
  
KAL: What are you two talking about?  
  
Yami: Weeellllll. whispers to KAL  
  
KAL: ^________^ Ooooooo evil!! I'm in!!  
  
Seto: Okay let's go.  
  
Mokuba: Another t.v., another Gameboy Advanced, a.  
  
Santa: How about you? looks at Bakura  
  
Bakura: I want you.  
  
Santa: O.o  
  
Yami: Move aside I wanna see Santa!!!  
  
KAL: Me too!!  
  
Seto: Hey what about me!?!  
  
Yami: pushes Bakura off and sits on his lap  
  
KAL: lifts Mokuba off and sits on his other lap  
  
Seto: stands in front of him  
  
Yami: Houkon(now)!!! grabs Santa's hair (or wig) and beard and rips it off his head to reveal an old lady  
  
Seto: pours glue on Santa's head I knew I would need this!!!  
  
KAL: plunks on a clown wig Hee hee ^_______^  
  
Yami: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! WAIT THIS ISN'T A MAN!!!  
  
KAL: O.o It's a lady.  
  
Seto: O.O An old lady.  
  
Old lady: in an old lady voice Now look what you've done!  
  
Yugi: laughing like crazy Hey wait you missed a spot!! grabs a clown nose and puts it on the old lady's nose  
  
Yami: O.O Yugi you're supposed to be the good one!!! Ha I think I'm a bad influence!  
  
Yugi: I can be evil.  
  
Joey: Damn straight!! Why didn't you three tell me!! I could've helped!!  
  
Kids in line: O.O Santa's an old lady!?!?!  
  
Seto: Uh oh.  
  
Mokuba: O.o Oh well Seto always told me he was Santa!!  
  
Yami: bursts out laughing Seto Santa? That's impossible!!! AH HAHAHAHAAAAAA!!  
  
Guards: Take them away!! points to KAL, Yami, Seto and Yugi  
  
KAL: grabs her and starts to drag her away NANI!!!!!????? NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: being dragged away It was an accident!!!!!! AN ACCIDENT!!!  
  
Seto: laughing evilly NOW THEY ALL KNOW!!!! MWA HAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Yugi: -_-  
  
Yami: SAVE US RYOU!!!!!  
  
Ryou: O.o I don't know them. C'mon Mokuba, Joey uhhhhhh Bakura.  
  
~*~ shichi(seven) hours later~*~  
  
KAL: Whew that mall jail was evil!! Thanks for bailing us out Ryou!!  
  
Yami: Let's do it again!! ^________^  
  
Seto: That was fun.  
  
Yugi: I'd do it again.  
  
Ryou: O.o You'd go to jail!!! Again!!  
  
KAL: shrugs  
  
Bakura: My beautiful Santa was an old lady!!! starts to sob  
  
Yami: And he said I had no pride.  
  
KAL: Well we're just in time for Christmas dinner!!! Thanks to Seto's maids and cook's!!!  
  
Seto: How did you get them!?!?!  
  
KAL: shakes a can of DEATH 2 ALL PESTS  
  
Seto: O.o  
  
~*~ ichi(one) hour later~*~  
  
Joey: leaning back on chair Mmmmmmmm that was good!!! falls down Oof!!  
  
Bakura: Pathetic mortal.  
  
KAL: Let's open our Christmas crackers!! You first Yami!!  
  
Yami: Oh Ra what's a Christmas cracker?  
  
KAL: hands him a cracker thingy Here. Pull the sides.  
  
Yami: does so and you hear a loud SNAP AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! falls off chair  
  
All: laughing like crazy  
  
Yami: What is this crazy contraption!?!?! That it would make such loud sounds!! Is it magic?  
  
KAL: ^_______^ Iie. Look inside Yami.  
  
Yami: lifts cracker to face and a few things fall out on his face Itai(ouch)!!! Oh Ra.  
  
All: laughing at Yami's misfortune  
  
Yami: grabs paper hat that always seems to be in the crackers and puts it on Now I really am YAM MAN!!!!!! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
All: groan  
  
Bandit Keith: And why the hell am I still here!?!?! I have had enough of this fu-  
  
Mai: Oh suck it up we've been here longer than you.  
  
Malik: pops out of nowhere Nani? sees everyone Oh great.  
  
KAL: HI MALIK!!!!!!!!! SO KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_______^  
  
Malik: -_-  
  
Yugi: Well I'm off I told Sakura-chan I'd see her today. ^________^  
  
KAL: smirks evilly Okay have fun Yugi!!!  
  
All: O.O  
  
Yugi: Okay buh bye!! walks out the door but gets hit with a bucket of glue followed by a clown's wig and nose AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
KAL: smirks That was actually a trap for Santa but Yugi can have it. turns to door HAVE A FUN TIME WITH SAKURA-CHAN YUGI!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: -_-  
  
KAL: Well I guess that's it for our Christmas special!! Well will you look at that I finished it before Christmas!!!  
  
Malik: -_- dull voice Amazing.  
  
KAL: ^________^ Arigatou(thank you)!! But since I finished so early I think I'll put it up a little later cause I'm evil. ^______^  
  
Yami: We know.  
  
KAL: glares Oh well. That's it so buh bye and have a very Merry Christmas!!! smirks evilly Beware of Santa. Hee hee!!!  
  
~*~KAL's fav clip from chapter~*~  
  
Seto: AUGH!!!!! murderous voice and glaring You've made a powerful enemy kid. I will exact my revenge double!!! 


	30. No not colored contacts!

KAL: I think the impossible has happened.  
  
Seto: -_- What now?  
  
KAL: I have finally picked a favorite character!!!  
  
All: O.O  
  
KAL: Un (ya) I know!! So I bet you're all wondering who it is?  
  
All: O.O  
  
KAL: Well drums start druming all of a sudden Congradulations to my favorite character . . . YAMI!!!!!  
  
Joey: sinks to his knees and looks at the sky Why!?! WHY!?!?  
  
Seto: YES!!! No glomping for me!!  
  
KAL: glomps Seto Just for saying that.  
  
Seto: -_-  
  
Yami: trying to sneak off  
  
Tsuki: I'm back!! Oh hi Yami! Where are you going?  
  
KAL: YAMI!!!!!! glomps Yami  
  
Yami: -_-  
  
Ryou: -_- Let's get this over with. What are we doing for commercials?  
  
Tsuki: O.O starts slowly sneaking away  
  
KAL: grabs back of Tsuki's jacket and pulls her towards everyone ^______^ I'm gunna use my buddy Telkella's idea for a commercial. But I have someone else I'd like to invite also. So first off Telkella, how are you!?  
  
Telkella: Hi! ^_^ Did you get my dragon?  
  
KAL: Yep! holds up dragon He's so kawaii!!! I've named him Syaoran! (My favorite Japanese name!)  
  
All: O.o  
  
Yugi: You have a dragon?!?  
  
KAL: And when he grows up all big and strong . . looks at Seto  
  
Seto: O.o  
  
Mokuba: Look big brother! Honda-san and I got some more lingerie!!  
  
Seto: -_- Where did I go wrong?  
  
Telkella: Did you get your dragon scales?  
  
Seto: O.o We got dragon scales?  
  
KAL: Heh heh heh. Uhhhhh NEXT GUEST!!!!! Welcome Bandit Keith Jr.!!  
  
BKJ: Hello!!! looks around Where's Serenity? Or should I say Shizuka?  
  
Joey: Hey man stay away from my sister!!  
  
BKJ: sticks out tongue then looks at KAL Where is she?  
  
KAL: ^_^ I think she's in the present room eating everyone's candy canes.  
  
BKJ: runs off to present room  
  
KAL: O.o  
  
BKJ: pokes head out of door Read my fanfic!!!!! slips back inside  
  
All: sweatdrop  
  
KAL: Okay the commercial is on colored contacts!! Courtesy of Telkella! And can you guess who will be in it? looks at Kaiba  
  
Kaiba: groans First that little gaki(brat) and now this!?!  
  
KAL: Kaiba, Yami and Bakura!!!  
  
Bakura: Damn!!  
  
KAL: ^______^ Go get changed!!  
  
All: walk to change room  
  
KAL: Not you Bakura!!  
  
Bakura: Why?  
  
KAL: jabs thumb at Telkella Cause she said so.  
  
Telkella: ^__^ waves at Bakura  
  
Bakura: mumbles something unintelligible  
  
KAL: Okay aaannnnnddddd-  
  
Telkella: ACTION!!!!! ^______^  
  
~*~colored contacts take 1~*~  
  
Yami walks out with a little back and meets Kaiba and Bakura who are talking on the middle of the stage.  
  
Yami: Hi guys! Guess what I just bought for all of us?  
  
Seto: -_- Why what ever could it be?  
  
Bakura: -_- Yeah please tell us.  
  
Yami: holds up container holding a pair of contacts Colored contacts!!  
  
Seto: Let's go try them on right away!!!  
  
At Yami's house  
  
Sugoroku (Yugi's grandpa): What are you guys doing here?  
  
hear KAL hiss "commercial"  
  
In bathroom  
  
Bakura: You go first friend.  
  
Yami: ^_^ Okay!!! grabs his blue pair of contacts puts them in his eyes There how do I - AAAUUUUUGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: smirking Why whatever is the matter?  
  
Yami: You know damn right what the problem is!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!! AAAUUUGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: laughing really hard  
  
Yami: Tojikomeru Bakura!!! walks into camera hear KAL say OWCH YAMI!!!  
  
Kaiba: laughing like crazy Watch where you're going Yami!!  
  
Yami: arms gripping the air Omae o korosu (I will kill you)!!!  
  
Kaiba: standing on other side of room You'll have to find me first.  
  
Yami: punching thin air AUGHHHHH!!!!!! Stand still!!!  
  
Kaiba: laughing on other side of room I am baka(stupid)!!!  
  
Bakura: This is almost as funny as the action figure commercial but not quite.  
  
Yami: IT BURNS!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Telkella: Aren't you going to stop this?  
  
KAL: I'll let this continue. looks at Yami I told you I'd get you back for eating the last cookie!!!  
  
Yami: holding eyes You already did by saying I was your favorite character!!!  
  
KAL: O.o Oh you're right. Okay-  
  
Telkella: CUT!!!!!  
  
KAL: glares Stop it!!!!!  
  
Telkella: uses puppy dog eyes  
  
Yugi: starts using them too  
  
KAL: Can't . . say n-no.  
  
Yami: WOULD SOMEBODY HELP ME HERE!??!  
  
KAL: Gomen(sorry) Yami!! holds Yami still as Telkella get contacts out  
  
Yami: Ahhhhh. That's better.  
  
KAL: I should have known better than to buy contacts from Kaiba.  
  
Seto: tries to look innocent but failing miserably  
  
KAL: Quit it Kaiba it wont work.  
  
Telkella: glomps Kaiba Kaiba-kunnnnnn!!!!!! ^_______^  
  
Joey: No one loves the Joey man.  
  
Tsuki: snorts With a name like that no duh!!!  
  
Joey: -_-  
  
KAL: I guess we'll have to cancel this one too until we get REAL contacts!! glares at Kaiba  
  
Seto: ^_^  
  
KAL: Next chapter I'm gunna make my own video: The life of a teenager!! Staring all of you who go to school!!  
  
All: groan  
  
Joey: Your gunna follow us everywhere aren't you?  
  
KAL: nods Of course!!!!! ^___^  
  
All: groan  
  
KAL: I can't wait!! Tsuki you're coming with me too!!!  
  
Tsuki: Oh but I had plans with Lunar!!!!!  
  
KAL: Too bad you'll have to cancel!! You're not hanging out with us enough!!!  
  
Tsuki: -_- I wonder why?  
  
KAL: Anyways I have to go so I'll see you all next chappie!!  
  
Ryou: Like always.  
  
Telkella: ^_______^ clinging to Kaiba  
  
Honda: jumps in front of camera like a ballerina in lingerie C'mon Mokuba!!  
  
Mokuba: hops in front also and they start dancing  
  
KAL: grabs Honda's ear and starts pulling him away That's it you need medical help!!  
  
Tsuki: does the same to Mokuba Yeah and Kaiba's paying!  
  
Seto: O.o 


	31. Tape of misfortune

KAL: I'mmmmm back!!!!!  
  
Bakura: -_- How many more times must we do this?  
  
KAL: Till I, and my reviewers run out of ideas! ^___^  
  
All: groan  
  
KAL: Anyways as I said I am going to do a little video: The Life of a 14 year old. So fun.  
  
Joey: Great you're gunna follow us all around school. sigh Now you'll see my marks.  
  
Anzu: We already know your marks Joey and they're not good.  
  
Joey: Tojikomeru(shut up)!!!!!!!  
  
KAL: So go on I'll be there a little later.  
  
All: walk out groaning a mumbling  
  
KAL: turns to camera and grabs it to start filming hear her voice Now I'm gunna do all the taping. goes into scientist voice No I do believe this experiment shall be quite exquisite and interesting indeed. Now shall we be off? In the words of Yami: ONWARD!!!!!! see a hand pointing towards the door  
  
~*~ At school ~*~  
  
KAL: Okay we're here ladies and gents. Hmmmm the bell hasn't rung yet so I should have some time to find at least one of them. Mwa hahahaha!!!!! starts walking forward This is so amazing. teenagers keep making faces in front of the camera Go away!!! hear a hiss and all the teenagers run Heh heh. Ah ha!! Honda!!! How are you!?!?  
  
Honda: glances at camera then looks away  
  
Dude1: Hey Honda whose this chick? You know her?  
  
Honda: Iie(no) don't know her.  
  
KAL: You know me Honda!  
  
Honda: I have no idea who you are.  
  
KAL: Mwa hahahaha!! Did you guys know Honda dances in lingerie? waves tapes under Honda's nose And I have the tapes to prove it. And. .. . lifts up his shirt and you see a bra with pink flowers  
  
Honda: turns red Hey give those to me KAL!!!!!  
  
Dude2: Hey man I thought you didn't know her!!  
  
Dude1: You dance in lingerie!?! I am not your friend man!! I don't know you.  
  
Honda: Hey wait!!! dude's walk away KAL!!!!!  
  
KAL: camera looks around Umm I gotta go find some one else. Uhhh bye!! turns and runs  
  
Honda: Get back here!!!!!!  
  
KAL: NEVER MWA HAHAHA!!!!!! people back away from the madness  
  
~*~Few minutes later~*~  
  
Bell: BBBBBBRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!  
  
KAL: Aha the bell has rung. So now it's time to see how well the cast does in school!! Hee hee. Okay let's look through all the windows. Shhh we must be quiet or the teachers'll find me and then I'm in trouble cause I'm supposed to be in class right now. Heh heh. camera looks around then zips to a window and slowly looks around  
  
Dudess: Hey is that a camera!?!?  
  
KAL: O.o I've been spotted!!! starts running and all you can see are her shoes  
  
~*~A few more minutes later~*~  
  
KAL: Whew! Oops. lifts camera again makes camera face her close up of face like Blair Witch project There coming. I don't know how much longer I can last. If they catch me then it's off to French! turns camera around ONWARD!!! this time KAL opens a door a bit and peaks in spots Ryou Hee hee.  
  
Ryou: when teachers not looking he makes a spit ball and hits the teacher evil stifled laughter  
  
Sensei(teacher): Okay who keeps hitting me with spit balls!?! If I catch you it's a years worth of detention!! turns back around and starts writing on board Ryou sits still Sensei whips around AH HA!!! . . . Oh. Sorry thought I'd catch the little bugger doing this. I guess not. turns back around only to get hit with another spit ball Ugh.  
  
KAL: My, my Ryou's not as nice as I thought. ^_____^ closes door and turns around only to see a pair of nicely polished black shoes camera slowly moves up to see the face of the principal gulps Uhhhhh hi Mr. Principal sir.  
  
Principal: And what might you be doing out here with a camera Miss. Takada(yay I made up my own last name! ^_^)??  
  
KAL: Ummmm would you believe me if I said I was doing my ummmm extra- curricular project?  
  
Principal: smiles sinisterly Iie(no). Miss. Takada you have a very big reputation for being naughty. Now tell me what you're doing without being tardy.  
  
KAL: bursts out laughing  
  
(You ever notice principals and old teachers seem to like to say you're being tardy when you're late? It's such a funny word. ^___^)  
  
Principal: O.O Miss. Takada would you please stop laughing?!!?  
  
KAL: takes a deep breath Okay I'll tell you the truth. looks him in eye starts dancing around and making crazy noises and all you can see is a blur as camera is flung around You're in a dream Mr. Principal sir!! Mwa hahahaha!!!!! A nightmare!! AH AHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Principal: O.o thinking I've been drinking too much carrot juice. out loud Uhhh okay just keep doing whatever you're doing. Yeah. I'm going to lie down.  
  
KAL: Buh bye!!!!! ^__^ waits till principal is out of sight Whew!! Too close!! But now I have permission!! Hee hee. walks to next door and just walks in Joey is sitting in the back drawing a picture of the sensei with a big butt a pig nose and other inappropriate things ^_~  
  
Joey: mumbling Baka sensei I hate her. I'll kill her.  
  
KAL: close up of picture Nice picture Joey.  
  
Joey: GYAAAAA!!!!!!!!! KAL don't DO that!! You almost gave me a heart attack!!  
  
Sensei: Please Mr. Jounochi stop badgering this young lady she's only doing her extra-curricular project. to KAL Please do whatever you need to do.  
  
KAL: ^__^ Arigatou(thank you) all I need you to do is run the class like normal.  
  
Joey: O.O How'd you get permission!?!  
  
KAL: The principal. I'll show you the video later.  
  
Joey: You got by the principal!?! This I gotta see.  
  
Sensei: Jounochi what's 5x1?  
  
Joey: Oh man I KNOW dis one!!  
  
KAL: O.o You don't know what 5x1 is!?!? bursts out laughing making sure to tape him  
  
Joey: I'm kinda unda pressure here.  
  
KAL: Okay I'll leave. walks out  
  
Sensei: What a nice girl.  
  
Joey: sweat drops  
  
Sensei: Jounochi what's the answer? And for heaven's sake stay in your chair!  
  
KAL: Okay let's go find Anzu. I'll bet she's not doing so good. Man I hate her.  
  
~*~Few minutes later~*~  
  
KAL: Okay off to the washroom. walks into washroom only to see Anzu making out with Yami Bakura O.o Okay that's just wrong.  
  
Anzu: Uh oh. KAL get out!! Ack!! You'd better not show anybody!!!  
  
KAL: smirks evilly And why not? I'll bet they'd like to see this. Hee hee.  
  
Anzu: lunges at KAL only to fall to the ground KAL runs  
  
~*~Lunch~*~  
  
Yami: Well Yugi so far I have yet to see KAL. Honda told me he lost some good friends cause she told them he likes to wear lingerie.  
  
Yugi: Joey says she made him forget the answer to a question. Wouldn't tell me which one though. And Anzu's been blushing ever since first class.  
  
Yami: Well I hope she doesn't find me or she'll-  
  
KAL: YAMI!!! clings to him like Melin in CardCaptors does to Syaoran  
  
Yami: -glomp me.  
  
Yugi: laughs  
  
KAL: You're so KAWAII Yami!! ^___^  
  
Yugi: So who's left to embarrass? I hear you got Honda, Joey and Anzu.  
  
KAL: Yep I still need you, Yami, Mai, Seto and Tsuki. Shouldn't be to hard. Wanna know whose next?  
  
Yami: -_- Who?  
  
KAL: ^___^ You!! pulls out Yami's action figure Should have burned this when you had the chance!!  
  
Yami: NNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: already on floor laughing  
  
Yami: Give that to me!!!!  
  
KAL: gives him a kiss on the cheek then runs  
  
Yami: O.O  
  
Yugi: Where's she going?  
  
Yami: I dunno.  
  
~*~ back to KAL ~*~  
  
KAL: Okay here's my plan. There are t.v.'s in every classroom and at least one in every hall if not two. So I'm going to the t.v. room to put his action figure one air!!! MWA HAHAHA hack cough Ahem. walks into t.v. room  
  
Dude3: Hey KAL putting something on air?  
  
KAL: ^___^ Yep but I can do it myself so you guys can go have lunch!!  
  
All: Yeah!! run out  
  
KAL: puts action figure in front of camera and grabs speaker turns on speaker Would all student and or staff please turn on all T.v.'s? Arigatou!!! looks at clock 3 . . 2 . . 1. hear laughter in hall ^____^ Ohhh I'm evil. grabs paper and puts a tick next to Yami's name And next up . . . Seto.  
  
~*~ Seto ~*~  
  
In boys locker room  
  
Seto: laughing at Yami's misfortune and doesn't see KAL coming up from behind opens his gym locker  
  
KAL: SETO!!!!!! glomps Seto  
  
Seto: Aack!!! falls down T_T  
  
KAL: grabs something from Seto's locker Yoink!! ^___^ starts running  
  
Seto: KAL!!! What did you take!?!?! looks in locker -_- Uh oh.  
  
~*~ Outside by flag pole ~*~  
  
You see Yami and all sitting outside eating lunch  
  
KAL: YAMI!!! glomps him again  
  
Yami: -_- Hi KAL. Are you usually this mean?  
  
KAL: Look Yami I made it up to you!! points to flag pole  
  
All: start laughing  
  
Seto: Hi guys what's so funny?  
  
All: point to flag pole  
  
Seto: O.O KAL!!!!!!  
  
KAL: Seto you really should take care of your underwear. It was so easy to get.  
  
close up of flag pole with a pair of boxers with Seto's name on them  
  
KAL: ticks off Seto's name thinking Up next . . Mai.  
  
~*~ After lunch ~*~  
  
KAL: Okay gotta find Mai. I think she's in Drama. walks down hall 135 . . 136 . . here we are room 137. opens door  
  
Mai: kisses Joey (for the play) No wait cut cut!!! I just don't feel like that was right. We have to do it again.  
  
Sensei: Miss. Kujaku this is the 10nth time already!! I think you got it right!  
  
Mai: Demo(but)! Arrg. Fine!!  
  
KAL: Why so angry Mai? You want to kiss Joey again? smiles evilly  
  
Mai: KAL!!!!! SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
KAL: Ahh so you do.  
  
Mai: snottily I do not!!  
  
KAL: Do too.  
  
Mai: Do not!  
  
KAL: Do too!!  
  
Sensei: Mai!! Come do that scene again!  
  
Mai: Hai(yes)!!! Oops.  
  
KAL: smiles mischievously I win. runs before Mai kills her Okay done Mai. Next up. Tsuki.  
  
~*~ Few minutes later(again) ~*~  
  
KAL: Here we are!! French!!! shudders Okay in we go!! I happen to know she's got an oral exam!! Hee hee!!!  
  
Tsuki: Ummm Bonjour. Je'mappelle Tsuki. Uhhhh yeah.  
  
Sensei: TSUKI!!! Your just as bad as you're twin!! Now you must know something other then Hello and my name is Tsuki. C'mon what have I taught you?  
  
Tsuki: Uhhhh sees KAL lunges at KAL and camera goes fuzzy  
  
~*~ An hour later ~*~  
  
KAL: Baka. I should have known she would lunge at me. Oh well the camera's still okay. Hmmm I know a good heading for that one. She' was stupid enough to forget to grab the tape. Anyway next up . . Yugi. And I know he's in gym right now. Hee hee.  
  
~*~ Gym ~*~  
  
Coach: Motou why aren't you catching the ball!!?!?! For heaven's sake play the game!!!  
  
Yugi: growls get's hit in the face with the basketball OWCH!!!!!  
  
Dude: Watch it runt!!  
  
Yugi: rubs face  
  
KAL: YUGI!!!!! glomps yugi  
  
Yugi: Whaaa!!!!! falls down sees KAL Uh oh.  
  
KAL: ^_____^ Hi Yugi!!!  
  
Dude: What the heck!? What's a girl doing here?  
  
KAL: uses the frying pan of doom Tojikomeru!!!  
  
Dude: @.@  
  
KAL: ^___^ It's your turn Yugi!!  
  
Yugi: O.o  
  
KAL: WHO WANTS TO SEE PICTURES OF YUGI IN THE BATH TUB!!??  
  
Yugi: turns red  
  
All: laughing like crazy at Yugi's misfortune  
  
Girls: KAWAII!!!!!  
  
Guys: EWWWWWW!!!!!  
  
KAL: ^_____^  
  
Yugi: KAL!!! Where did you get those!?!?!  
  
KAL: Your Yami is great for stuff like this!!  
  
Yugi: lunges at KAL  
  
KAL: I'm off school's almost over!! ^___^ Ja ne!!  
  
~*~ End of school ~*~  
  
Joey: She's not here is she?  
  
Yami: I don't think so.  
  
Honda: Do we have to go back to that hell hole?  
  
Tsuki: Don't worry I think I got rid of her for awhile.  
  
Seto: How?  
  
Tsuki: She couldn't dodge me fast enough!!  
  
Ryou: O.o  
  
Tsuki: Nope I don't think we have to worry about her for now.  
  
KAL: Hey!! pants Tsuki (pants = pulling down pants) and giggles insanely  
  
Tsuki: blushes furiously KAL!!!!! Omae o korosu (I will kill you)!!!!!  
  
KAL: ^___^ Gotta catch me first!!!  
  
All: -_-  
  
Lunar: appears from nowhere Nice flowery underwear Tsuki!!  
  
Tsuki: ARRG!!!!!!  
  
~*~ Back at studio ~*~  
  
KAL: Well I had fun!!!  
  
Yami: I didn't.  
  
Tsuki: Not me.  
  
Joey: Hell no.  
  
Honda: Worst day ever.  
  
Ryou: KAL didn't do anything to me.  
  
KAL: Wanna bet?  
  
Ryou: O.O  
  
KAL: Well that's it for today. I think I'll show them the tape in the next chappie. I think this chapter is the longest by far!!  
  
Bakura: -_- Whoopee  
  
Honda: T.T. My lingerie!!  
  
KAL: Ja ne!! Don't forget to review!!  
  
Yugi: And also please read Ikejigoku: Pokemon by Gatchou!!!! It's a Pokemon/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover!!  
  
KAL: nods They said I was the funniest and most popular Yu-Gi-Oh writer!! ^_____^ ARIGATOU!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Don't get her thinking stuff like that.  
  
KAL: Well that's it!! Thanks for reading! Arigatou minna-san (thank you everyone)!! ^_~  
  
KAL's fav clip from chappie:  
  
Seto: laughing at Yami's misfortune and doesn't see KAL coming up from behind opens his gym locker  
  
KAL: SETO!!!!!! glomps Seto  
  
Seto: Aack!!! falls down T_T  
  
KAL: grabs something from Seto's locker Yoink!! ^___^ starts running  
  
Seto: KAL!!! What did you take!?!?! looks in locker -_- Uh oh. 


	32. Reviewing the tape and friendship?

KAL: I AM BACK WITH THE TAPE!!!  
  
Seto: This can't be good. -_-  
  
KAL: ^_^ Are you all ready for this!?!?  
  
Mai: I certainly am not.  
  
KAL: Okay!! Let's watch the tape!!  
  
All: groan  
  
KAL: puts tape into tape player  
  
~*~The Tape of doom!!~*~  
  
KAL: This is me heading for the school. Oh look it's Honda!!  
  
KAL on video: Mwa hahahaha!! Did you guys know Honda dances in lingerie? waves tapes under Honda's nose And I have the tapes to prove it. And. .. . lifts up Honda's shirt and you see a bra with pink flowers  
  
Honda: O.o The others weren't supposed to see that.  
  
All: laughing hysterically except Mokuba  
  
Mokuba: Hey that's wear my bra went!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Video Ryou: when teachers not looking he makes a spit ball and hits the teacher evil stifled laughter  
  
Video Sensei(teacher): Okay who keeps hitting me with spit balls!?! If I catch you it's a years worth of detention!! turns back around and starts writing on board Ryou sits still Sensei whips around AH HA!!! . . . Oh. Sorry thought I'd catch the little bugger doing this. I guess not. turns back around only to get hit with another spit ball Ugh.  
  
All: O.O  
  
Yami: I thought Ryou was a good boy.  
  
Ryou: Heh heh heh.  
  
Bakura: He's doing the sort of stuff I would do!!  
  
KAL: Oh!! Here's my encounter with the principal!!  
  
Video Principal: And what might you be doing out here with a camera Miss. Takada??  
  
Video KAL: Ummmm would you believe me if I said I was doing my ummmm extra- curricular project?  
  
Video Principal: smiles sinisterly Iie(no). Miss. Takada you have a very big reputation for being naughty. Now tell me what you're doing without being tardy.  
  
Video KAL: bursts out laughing  
  
Video Principal: O.O Miss. Takada would you please stop laughing?!!?  
  
Video KAL: takes a deep breath Okay I'll tell you the truth. looks him in eye starts dancing around and making crazy noises and all you can see is a blur as camera is flung around You're in a dream Mr. Principal sir!! Mwa hahahaha!!!!! A nightmare!! AH AHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Video Principal: O.o thinking I've been drinking too much carrot juice. out loud Uhhh okay just keep doing whatever you're doing. Yeah. I'm going to lie down.  
  
All: O.o  
  
Joey: laughing like crazy I bet he jus' wet his pants!!! AH HAHAHAHAHAAA!!!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Yugi: Look's Joey's on t.v!!!  
  
Joey: Whaaaaaa??!!  
  
Video Joey: mumbling Baka sensei I hate her. I'll kill her.  
  
Video KAL: close up of picture Nice picture Joey.  
  
Video Joey: GYAAAAA!!!!!!!!! KAL don't DO that!! You almost gave me a heart attack!!  
  
Video Sensei: Please Mr. Jounochi stop badgering this young lady she's only doing her extra-curricular project. to KAL Please do whatever you need to do.  
  
Video KAL: ^__^ Arigatou(thank you) all I need you to do is run the class like normal.  
  
Video Joey: O.O How'd you get permission!?!  
  
Video KAL: The principal. I'll show you the video later.  
  
Video Joey: You got by the principal!?! This I gotta see.  
  
VideoSensei: Jounochi what's 5x1?  
  
Video Joey: Oh man I KNOW dis one!!  
  
Video KAL: O.o You don't know what 5x1 is!?!? bursts out laughing making sure to tape him  
  
Video Joey: I'm kinda unda pressure here.  
  
Video KAL: Okay I'll leave. walks out  
  
Video Sensei: What a nice girl.  
  
Video Joey: sweat drops thinking You don' know KAL.  
  
Video Sensei: Jounochi what's the answer? And for heaven's sake stay in your chair!  
  
Video KAL: Okay let's go find Anzu. I'll bet she's not doing so good. Man I hate her.  
  
Anzu: everyone is laughing Joey's misfortune You HATE me!!  
  
KAL: Well . . I ummmmm . . yeah.  
  
Anzu: Humph!!  
  
Joey: T_T I couldn't rememba da answer!!  
  
Yami: It's ten!! Man you're stupid.  
  
All: stare at Yami burst out laughing  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Yugi: It's 5 baka!!!!  
  
Yami: Oh.  
  
Seto: KAL we don't wanna see you go into the washroom.  
  
KAL: You'll see! smiles mischievously  
  
Anzu and Bakura: sweating nervously  
  
Video KAL: Okay off to the washroom. walks into washroom only to see Anzu making out with Yami Bakura O.o Okay that's just wrong.  
  
Video Anzu: Uh oh. KAL get out!! Ack!! You'd better not show anybody!!!  
  
Video KAL: smirks evilly And why not? I'll bet they'd like to see this. Hee hee.  
  
Video Anzu: lunges at KAL only to fall to the ground KAL runs  
  
All: O.o  
  
Bakura: She forced me to do that!!!!!  
  
All: gasp and glare at Anzu  
  
KAL: Anzu how COULD you!?!?!  
  
Anzu: I . . I . . uhhhhhh.  
  
Yugi: Hey Yami we're on!!!  
  
Video Yami: Well Yugi so far I have yet to see KAL. Honda told me he lost some good friends cause she told them he likes to wear lingerie.  
  
Video Yugi: Joey says she made him forget the answer to a question. Wouldn't tell me which one though. And Anzu's been blushing ever since first class.  
  
Video Yami: Well I hope she doesn't find me or she'll-  
  
Video KAL: YAMI!!! clings to him like Melin in CardCaptors does to Syaoran  
  
Video Yami: -glomp me.  
  
Video Yugi: laughs  
  
Video KAL: You're so KAWAII Yami!! ^___^  
  
Video Yugi: So who's left to embarrass? I hear you got Honda, Joey and Anzu.  
  
Video KAL: Yep I still need you, Yami, Mai, Seto and Tsuki. Shouldn't be too hard. Wanna know whose next?  
  
Video Yami: -_- Who?  
  
Video KAL: ^___^ You!! pulls out Yami's action figure Should have burned this when you had the chance!!  
  
Video Yami: NNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Video Yugi: already on floor laughing  
  
Video Yami: Give that to me!!!!  
  
Video KAL: gives him a kiss on the cheek then runs  
  
Video Yami: O.O  
  
Seto: Yami I hope you washed your face really good after that.  
  
Yami: nods  
  
KAL: HEY!! Seto you're so mean! T_T  
  
Mai: Hello some of us are trying to watch here!!  
  
Video KAL: puts action figure in front of camera and grabs speaker turns on speaker Would all student and or staff please turn on all T.v.'s? Arigatou!!! looks at clock 3 . . 2 . . 1. hear laughter in hall ^____^ Ohhh I'm evil. grabs paper and puts a tick next to Yami's name And next up . . . Seto.  
  
Yami: So THAT'S how you did it!!  
  
KAL: nods Now look how I tricked Seto!!  
  
Seto: -_- Oh brother.  
  
Video Seto: laughing at Yami's misfortune and doesn't see KAL coming up from behind opens his gym locker  
  
Video KAL: SETO!!!!!! glomps Seto  
  
Video Seto: Aack!!! falls down T_T  
  
Video KAL: grabs something from Seto's locker Yoink!! ^___^ starts running  
  
Video Seto: KAL!!! What did you take!?!?! looks in locker -_- Uh oh.  
  
close up of flag pole with a pair of boxers with Seto's name on them  
  
Seto: holding head I still can't believe you did that KAL!!!  
  
Yami: Hey Seto?  
  
Seto: -_- Nani(what)!?!  
  
Yami: slowly If KAL took your underwear what were you wearing under your clothes?  
  
Seto: O.o Uhhhhh . . . ummmmmm.  
  
Tsuki: HE WAS WEARING NOTHING!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HAHAHAHAA!  
  
KAL: -_- When did you get here?  
  
Tsuki: ^_^ Just now!  
  
KAL: I thought you were out with Lunar?  
  
Tsuki: I was but then I heard you were going to play the tape so I tied him to a chair so he wouldn't see. I told his aibou not to untie him.  
  
~*~Where Lunar is~*~  
  
Lunar: Oh aibou please LET ME OUT!!!!!  
  
Shikonjewel: Ummmmmmm . . . no.  
  
Omake: This is hilarious.  
  
Sj: You know you ask me one more time and I swear you'll regret it.  
  
Lunar: PLEASE!!!  
  
Sj: You asked for it. nods to Omake and pants Lunar  
  
Lunar: AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I CAN'T PULL MY PANTS UP!!!!! STOP IT!!!  
  
Omake: grabs camera and starts taping Lunar Lunar your still wearing the Tsuki underwear. O.o  
  
Lunar: blushing  
  
~*~Back to KAL~*~  
  
All: O.o  
  
KAL: Okay keep watching!!  
  
Joey: Look Mai! You're on t.v.!!  
  
Mai: O.o uh oh.  
  
Video Mai: kisses Joey (for the play) No wait cut cut!!! I just don't feel like that was right. We have to do it again.  
  
Video Sensei: Miss. Kujaku this is the 10nth time already!! I think you got it right!  
  
Video Mai: Demo(but)! Arrg. Fine!!  
  
Video KAL: Why so angry Mai? You want to kiss Joey again? smiles evilly  
  
Video Mai: KAL!!!!! SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Video KAL: Ahh so you do.  
  
Video Mai: snottily I do not!!  
  
Video KAL: Do too.  
  
Video Mai: Do not!  
  
Video KAL: Do too!!  
  
Video Sensei: Mai!! Come do that scene again!  
  
Video Mai: Hai(yes)!!! Oops.  
  
Video KAL: smiles mischievously I win. runs before Mai kills her Okay done Mai. Next up. Tsuki.  
  
All: O.o silence you hear a cricket  
  
Honda: Looks like someone actually LIKES Joey!! AH HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA!!!!!!  
  
All (except Joey and Mai): AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Mai and Joey: TOJIKOMERU!!!  
  
All: . . . AH HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: sweatdrop  
  
Tsuki: She's coming for me next!!!  
  
Video KAL: Here we are!! French!!! shudders Okay in we go!! I happen to know she's got an oral exam!! Hee hee!!!  
  
Video Tsuki: Ummm Bonjour. Je'mappelle Tsuki. Uhhhh yeah.  
  
Video Sensei: TSUKI!!! Your just as bad as you're twin!! Now you must know something other then Hello and my name is Tsuki. C'mon what have I taught you?  
  
Video Tsuki: Uhhhh sees KAL lunges at KAL and camera goes fuzzy  
  
KAL: She's vicious I say. You should be locked up! Did you get your rabies shot?  
  
Tsuki: growls I AM NOT A WILD ANIMAL!!!!!  
  
KAL: Sure whatever.  
  
Yugi: Uh oh I'm next.  
  
Video Coach: Motou why aren't you catching the ball!!?!?! For heaven's sake play the game!!!  
  
Video Yugi: growls get's hit in the face with the basketball OWCH!!!!!  
  
Video Dude: Watch it runt!!  
  
Video Yugi: rubs face  
  
Video KAL: YUGI!!!!! glomps yugi  
  
Video Yugi: Whaaa!!!!! falls down sees KAL Uh oh.  
  
Video KAL: ^_____^ Hi Yugi!!!  
  
Video Dude: What the heck!? What's a girl doing here?  
  
Video KAL: uses the frying pan of doom Tojikomeru!!!  
  
Video Dude: @.@  
  
Video KAL: ^___^ It's your turn Yugi!!  
  
Video Yugi: O.o  
  
Video KAL: WHO WANTS TO SEE PICTURES OF YUGI IN THE BATH TUB!!??  
  
Video Yugi: turns red  
  
Video All: laughing like crazy at Yugi's misfortune  
  
Video Girls: KAWAII!!!!!  
  
Video Guys: EWWWWWW!!!!!  
  
Video KAL: ^_____^  
  
Video Yugi: KAL!!! Where did you get those!?!?!  
  
Video KAL: Your Yami is great for stuff like this!!  
  
Video Yugi: lunges at KAL  
  
Video KAL: I'm off school's almost over!! ^___^ Ja ne!!  
  
Yugi: glaring daggers at Yami  
  
Yami: Heh heh heh. looks around Nani? She said she really needed them!  
  
All: sigh  
  
KAL: ^_____^ Here's where you guys think your free of me. But your not. Yooouurrr noooot!!!  
  
Video Joey: She's not here is she?  
  
Video Yami: I don't think so.  
  
Video Honda: Do we have to go back to that hell hole?  
  
Video Tsuki: Don't worry I think I got rid of her for awhile.  
  
Video Seto: How?  
  
Video Tsuki: She couldn't dodge me fast enough!!  
  
Video Ryou: O.o  
  
Video Tsuki: Nope I don't think we have to worry about her for now.  
  
Video KAL: Hey!! pants Tsuki (pants = pulling down pants) and giggles insanely  
  
Video Tsuki: blushes furiously KAL!!!!! Omae o korosu (I will kill you)!!!!!  
  
Video KAL: ^___^ Gotta catch me first!!!  
  
Video All: -_-  
  
Video Lunar: appears from nowhere Nice flowery underwear Tsuki!!  
  
Video Tsuki: ARRG!!!!!!  
  
Tsuki: blushing That was so embarrassing!!  
  
KAL: But hilarious!!  
  
Ryou: KAL I thought you're the hikari!! I think it's the other way around.  
  
KAL: Hmmmmmm . . . you may be right. smiles mischievously  
  
All: back away  
  
KAL: Okay well that was the tape!!! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Anzu: sniffles Why do you hate me?  
  
KAL: Because I do.  
  
Anzu: But friends don't do that!!  
  
Seto: Uh oh.  
  
Yami: Here she goes.  
  
Joey: We'll never hear the end of it.  
  
Anzu: Friendship is wonderful isn't it? Friends stick together forever! I LOVE friendship! I made friends with the fishy's and crabs! But the crabs didn't like me. Their not true friends. True friends don't hurt you . . .blah blah blah.  
  
KAL: holding ears TURN IT OFF!!!  
  
Yami: She's talking about friendship again!!! Let's get out of here!!!  
  
All: run out of room  
  
Anzu: Friends stick together through think and thin! Right friends? Friends? FRIENDS!!!!! Come back friends!!! 


	33. That damned karakoke machine!

KAL: sigh  
  
All: sigh  
  
KAL: Grrrr. .  
  
All: Grrrr. .  
  
KAL: eye twitches  
  
All: eyes twitch  
  
KAL: STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: . . .  
  
KAL: Okay I'm gomen nasai (very sorry) for making the last chapter so boring. I didn't mean to. It's just school's getting to me. AAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: I don' get it. School's already gotten to me.  
  
All: sweatdrop  
  
KAL: Buuuuuuuuttttttt. . I JUST GOT THE NEXT EDITION OF SHONEN JUMP!!! WEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! SOOOOO COOL!!!!!  
  
Yami: -_- Remember last time she got Shonen Jump? She was laughing at me in the book.  
  
Yugi: Me too. I think we looked good.  
  
Seto: laughing You guys looked weird.  
  
KAL: flips through pages and starts laughing  
  
Yami: I WIN!!!!!! Pay up Joey!!!  
  
Joey: Whaaaaa!?!  
  
Yami: You told me nothing else could make KAL as hyper as sugar. So we bet money on it. I think she gets too hyper over this magazine.  
  
KAL: THIS IS THE BEST DAMN BOOK IN EXCISTANCE!!!!!  
  
All: O.o  
  
KAL: Reading this has given me an idea. .  
  
Ryou: What?  
  
KAL: TIME FOR A COMMERCIAL!!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: groan  
  
KAL: Let's see, let's see. Which to pick? Hmmmmmmm. I know!! This one! Nani (what)? OOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! WE GET TO USE A KARAOKE MACHINE!!! YAY!!!!!  
  
Yami: What in Ra is a karaoke machine?  
  
KAL: By the way this was DMGirl7113's idea!! Welcome to the ummm show/commercial/stage/craziness.  
  
DMGirl: Hiya!! ^.~  
  
Yugi: Wow she looks just like the Dark Magician Girl!!! (copyright Kazuki Takahashi ^.~)  
  
DMGirl: does pose ^.~  
  
Yami: I say it again . . WHAT IN RA IS A KARAOKE MACHINE!?!?!  
  
Ryou: holds up a finger A karaoke machine is a machine that plays music.  
  
Yami: Hontou ni (really)!?! COOL!!!!!!  
  
All: -_-  
  
Seto: And where did you happen to get a stupid karaoke machine?  
  
KAL: Why YOU donated it Kaiba-kun!! ^.^  
  
DMGirl: Yeah! Your servants were all too happy to give it to us!!  
  
Seto: eye twitches  
  
KAL: You know what? I have a question for you Seto.  
  
Seto: -_- What now?  
  
KAL: Was your hair green before? Because I've heard people talking about your hair being green. And I have seen a picture . .  
  
Seto: O.O  
  
All: laughing like crazy  
  
KAL: Nani? I did!!  
  
DMGirl: I've heard about that. Sounds funny!!  
  
Seto: blushing (KAL: KAWAII!!!!!) Well my hair was green on the Japanese show but it got changed to brown. WHICH I LIKE A LOT BETTER!!!!!  
  
KAL: ^.^ I'm gunna make his hair green again.  
  
All: laughing again  
  
Seto: IIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! Totemo zankoku na kimi ga doyatte no dekiru desu(how can you be so cruel)!?!  
  
KAL: Okei (okay) I won't. Geeze calm down.  
  
Tsuki: HIYA!!!!! I'm BBAAAAAAACCCKKKKKK!!!!!!!  
  
KAL: -_-  
  
Bakura: What's with KAL?  
  
Tsuki: Oh I just took all her pictures of Yami and said I will give them back if she does what I say for the rest of the day.  
  
KAL: growls  
  
Tsuki: I DO NOT want to be in this commercial.  
  
KAL: Whose is going to be in it DMGirl?  
  
DMGirl: Yami, Kaiba and Bakura!!! ^.^  
  
KAL: OKEI!!! LET'S BEGIN!!!!!  
  
All in commercial: -_-  
  
~*~Karaoke machine commercial take 1~*~  
  
DMGirl: Have you always wanted to listen to music but don't want to wait for it to download or buy it at a store? Then get this karaoke machine with over 150 songs!! Here's some demo's!!  
  
Yami: standing beside machine wearing a black tank top and jeans with black shoes I'm a genie in a bottle you gotta rub me the right way. If you wanna be with me I can make your wish come true. Just come and set me free baby and I'll be with you.  
  
Kaiba: standing with a red shirt and red pants with red high heel boots Oops I did it again. I played with your heart. Got lost in the game. Oh baby, baby. Oops you think I'm in love and that I was sent from afar. I'm not that innocent.  
  
Bakura: wearing a blue bikini Don't be fooled by the rocks that I got. I'm still, I'm still Jenny from the block. Used to have a little now I have a lot. No matter where I go I know where I came from!!  
  
Yami: big poofy pink dress throwing sparkles Isn't she lucky? This Hollywood girl? And they say. She's so lucky. She's a star. But she cries, cries, cries in the lonely heart thinking. If there's nothing missing in my life then why do these tears come at night?  
  
Kaiba: black short dress shows hairy legs Stop right now, thank you very much. I need somebody with a human touch. Hey you always one the run gotta slow it down baby gotta have some fun.  
  
Bakura: all white The woman in me, needs you to be, the man in my arms to hold tenderly. 'Cause I'm a woman in love, and it's you I run to. Yeah the woman in me needs the man in you.  
  
DMGirl: and tons more music you LOVE!! Buy your machine now!! Only 100,000,000,000,000 dollars!!! Hurry before they're all sold out!!  
  
KAL: CUT CUT THAT WAS SOOOOOO FUNNY!!!  
  
Bakura: My pride is gone. Forever.  
  
Yami: I SANG BRITNEY SPEARS!!! AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: Yeah well I sang SPICE GIRLS!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KAL: Whew am I glad I found those songs! Mwa hahahaaaaaaaa!!!!! I'm evil.  
  
Joey: tears in eyes from laughing Darn right you are!!!  
  
Yugi: Glad I wasn't in that.  
  
Tsuki: What next?  
  
KAL: . . . ummmmmmm.  
  
Anzu: I'd just like to say that our friendship will prevail!! It's so good that we're all friends. Let me put a happy face on all of our hands with permanent felt!! C'mon!!  
  
KAL: -_- Iie.  
  
Joey: I couldn't get it off last time.  
  
Honda: No way.  
  
Anzu: pouts  
  
DMGirl: Not me either. Stay away!!! does the sign of a cross using her fingers  
  
KAL: ^.^  
  
Yami: Anzu why don't you go see your fishy friends? I bet they miss you.  
  
Anzu: OH YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! grabs Mai Okei off we go!! Here I come fishy friends!! drags off Mai  
  
Mai: IIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: She's doomed.  
  
Bakura: Bye Mai.  
  
Ryou: Oh the woman in you needs a man Bakura!! Are you trying to tell us something?  
  
Bakura: turns red in anger Omae o korosu(I will kill you) KAL!!!!!!!  
  
KAL: Gotta catch me first!! ^.^ runs like crazy  
  
All: chase after KAL  
  
DMGirl: I gotta go see ya later KAL!!!  
  
KAL: from other side of room SAYONARA(goodbye)!!! Oh and next time I'm going to use xing's idea for getting a mascot!! So if anyone has any idea's for a mascot send em in!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs used in the making of this chapter.  
  
KAL: walks on stage and up to a microphone Ahem. I'd just like to say ANY bashine of ANY character is all just for fun. If you read any other story someone is always bashing one character or other. If you can't take a joke or don't know how to have fun then I ask you to please not tell me I am being immature because this all good fun and joking and such. So if you don't like it then don't read. Arigatou(thank you). bows and walks off stage  
  
KAL's fav clip from chappie:  
  
Bakura: all white The woman in me, needs you to be, the man in my arms to hold tenderly. 'Cause I'm a woman in love, and it's you I run to. Yeah the woman in me needs the man in you. 


	34. Strangness

KAL: I'm sorry to say this will be my last chapter.  
  
Yami: O.O Anata wa honki desu ka!?!(Are you serious!?!)  
  
KAL: NOPE!! THIS IS CHAPTER 34 OF THE CRAZINESS!!!!! ^.^  
  
Ryou: When will it end!?!  
  
Bakura: It'll never end. -_-  
  
Seto: Never ever.  
  
Yami: Not in this lifetime anyway.  
  
KAL: T_T You guys don't like me!?! starts to cry  
  
All: back away  
  
Tsuki: Aburakkoi mono ga suki desu!! (I like greasy foods!!)  
  
All: O.o  
  
KAL: Did you have my sugar again Tsuki?  
  
Tsuki: Un(ya)!! Doushita no(why)?  
  
KAL: -_- Never mind.  
  
Tsuki: Okei(okay) then why were you crying?  
  
KAL: O.O I SAID NEVER MIND!!!!!  
  
Yami: Humans. I mean come on!!  
  
Joey: Haven't you cried before Yami?  
  
Yami: crosses arms Spirits don't cry.  
  
Yugi: That's not true. When Grandpa was making soup he was cutting the onions and I told Yami that the onion's had feeling's . . . and well he started crying and then tried to save them.  
  
Yami: T_T Those poor onions!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Yami I was joking.  
  
Yami: Nani(what)!?!?! drops to the floor dramatically and puts back of hand on forehead You deceived me!!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Seto: -_- If he's supposed to save the world then . . tanomi no tsuna mo kireta(the last ray of hope is gone).  
  
KAL: Seto!!  
  
Seto: trying to look innocent but failing miserably Nani?  
  
Yami: growls  
  
Joey: Stop it!! That was funny. ^.^  
  
KAL: That was pretty funny.  
  
Ryou: Yeah! Yami crying for onions!!  
  
All except Yami: start laughing  
  
Yami: pouts  
  
KAL: KAWAII!!!!!!  
  
All: sweatdrop  
  
Seto: whispering to Yami Kore de aiko da.(This makes us even) smirks evilly  
  
Yami: -_-  
  
KAL: MASCOT!!!!!!  
  
All: groan  
  
KAL: Actually I'm gunna postpone the mascot thing for a chapter or two.  
  
All: O.O  
  
KAL: Yep that's right! You guy's get a bit of a break!! Demo(but). . . we still have to do SOMETHING!!!!! SOOOOOOOO!!! I've decided to use a friend of mine called Relick's idea to whispers to readers sell the Millennium Items!! Hee hee!!  
  
Bakura: What was that? I didn't hear you.  
  
KAL: Hikari's and Joey, Seto, Honda, Mai, Mokuba and . . Tea you too I guess. Oh and we need Pegasus and Marik and Malik!! So let's bring them here!! And Relick and Artemis!! Welcome!!!  
  
Marik: groans I thought we were free of her.  
  
(KAL: Okay I think Marik is the yami in the Millennium Rod and Malik is the hikari so I'm gunna call them that.)  
  
Malik: Hi Yugi!!  
  
Yugi: Hi Malik!! You come over here with us KAL's got and idea with us.  
  
Malik: Okei!!  
  
Marik: What about me?  
  
KAL: shoves Marik and Pegasus towards other yami's Over here Marik-kun!!  
  
Yami: Why are you separating us?  
  
KAL: Just a sec. whispers to Hikari's and other's of the plan the burst out laughing Okei ready? 1 2 3 GO!!!!!!  
  
All: run up to yami's and Pegasus and grab their Millennium Items  
  
KAL: TO THE MARKET!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: O.o What just happened?  
  
Yami: They took our items to the market? Doushita no? Our items don't want to go shopping.  
  
Marik: O.O THEY'RE GUNNA SELL EM!!  
  
Yami's: O.O run out the door  
  
~*~At the market(or whatever)~*~  
  
KAL: Beautiful millennia old items from Egypt! Still in perfect condition!! Supposedly they have magical powers!! wave my own Millennium Bracelet (I decided to use that for my item)  
  
Yugi: All shiny and pretty!! waving Millennium Puzzle  
  
Joey: wrestling with Ryou over the Millennium Ring GIVE IT TO ME!!  
  
Ryou: It's mine!!!!!  
  
Innocent bystanders: O.o  
  
Joey: puts hand behind head Heh heh heh. See how resistant it is!?!  
  
KAL: Get them quick only one's around!  
  
People: start to buy the items  
  
Yami's: run into the market and see Yugi handing over the Millennium Puzzle to an old lady  
  
Yami: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! lunges at the old lady who screams about rabid teenagers grabs the Puzzle and holds it close WHO'S IDEA WAS THIS!?!?!  
  
Relick: whistling innocently  
  
Artemis: trying to look innocent  
  
Yami: Was it you? points to Artemis  
  
Artemis: Me? Never!! I would never EVER think up something like that!! Heh heh heh.  
  
Yami: You!?! points to Relick  
  
Relick: Nope wasn't me. Nuh uh.  
  
Yami: It was YOU wasn't it KAL!!! I KNEW IT!! Only YOU could think up something this evil!!  
  
KAL: Whaaaaaaa!?!! Relick!! Artemis!! Tell him the truth!!  
  
Relick: sighs Okei. Yami I'll tell you who it was. It was . . . KAL!!!!! She did it! I told her no but she wouldn't listen!! It was very very mean.  
  
KAL: AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: I knew it. Now hand over the other items.  
  
KAL: Uhhhhhhhhh.  
  
Malik: We sold em all.  
  
Bakura: NANI!!!!!???  
  
Seto: It was so easy. smirks evilly  
  
Yami's: O.o  
  
Tsuki: KILL KAL!!!!!  
  
KAL: WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! starts running like mad  
  
Yami's: DIE!!!!!!  
  
Relick: Well this was fun.  
  
Artemis: Very. But how are they gunna get their items back?  
  
Relcik: Oh they will. They will. see KAL running from the Yami's in the backround  
  
KAL's fav clip from chappie:  
  
Yami: crosses arms Spirits don't cry.  
  
Yugi: That's not true. When Grandpa was making soup he was cutting the onions and I told Yami that the onion's had feeling's . . . and well he started crying and then tried to save them.  
  
Yami: T_T Those poor onions!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Yami I was joking.  
  
Yami: Nani(what)!?!?! drops to the floor dramatically and puts back of hand on forehead You deceived me!!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Seto: -_- If he's supposed to save the world then . . tanomi no tsuna mo kireta(the last ray of hope is gone). 


	35. KAL, welcome to hell!

KAL: Gomen, Gomen, Gomen(sorry)!! I am so sorry for not updating in such a long, long time. Demo(but), I do have a reason!!  
  
Kaiba: Excuses, excuses.  
  
KAL: Be quiet! I'm trying to suck up here!!  
  
Kaiba: O.o  
  
KAL: Ahem! As I was saying.I have a reason. Someone (hint hint my parents) deleted all the things that I had saved on the place where I write my stories (Microsoft Word). I came on to finish writing the chapter I had started and was shocked to find they were all gone!!  
  
Honda:   
  
KAL: So I had a few other stories I was writing new chapters for and a few that I was going to start . . and poof! They're all gone!! I nearly cried.  
  
Tsuki: Actually she went running to her parents room screaming at them calling them evil demons and saying that the Gods were punishing her..and then she sank to her knees and screamed at the roof of the house..  
  
KAL: It was so wrong!! I had a whole bunch of chapters that were almost done!! I was going to please my reviewers by updating all my stories!!  
  
Bakura: Man, it's really a shame that all those chapters had gone to waste.. .. .  
  
Ryou: That's not what your thinking Yami. . .  
  
Bakura: Tojikomeru!!  
  
KAL: Whatever you say Bakura.I know what you were thinking.  
  
Bakura:   
  
KAL: So! Now we need to get on with the story!!  
  
Yami: You're never going to end this are you?  
  
KAL: Not until I'm eighty-five!! ^^  
  
Yami:   
  
KAL: Oh!! Yami's Girl 3000 that's a wonderful idea!! Gameboy Advanced Games!!  
  
All:   
  
KAL: I love my Gameboy Advanced!! Buy yours today!! ^^ Anyways we could do it on Pokémon!! I love Red!! He's so kawaii!!!  
  
Yami: I thought I was kawaii?  
  
KAL: You are!! But Red is so damn kawaii too!!!  
  
Yami: Huh?  
  
KAL: Anyway!! Let's invite Yami's Girl. . . Yami's .. . . Girl? Yami's Girl!! YAMI IS MINE!!! Mine!   
  
YG: Hiya!! ^_^ Hiya KAL!! Yami!!!  
  
Yami:   
  
KAL: Yami's mine!!  
  
YG: Nani(what)?  
  
KAL: Yami. Is. Mine.  
  
YG: For now he is!! Wait till I make my own story!!  
  
KAL: Let's just start already. Yami, you're Red!!  
  
Yami: How come I'm not surprised?  
  
KAL: And Kaiba, of course, is Blue!  
  
(For those of you who don't know, Red is Ash, Blue is Gary and there's a girl named Green. She's not in the show but she's a thief and she is sort of like Misty, always following Ash and Brock around.)  
  
Kaiba: Whatever.  
  
KAL: Bakura you can be Green!!  
  
All except Bakura:   
  
Bakura: Is Green a guy?  
  
All:   
  
Bakura: -_- It's a she isn't it?  
  
All:   
  
Bakura:   
  
KAL: You Jou, can be James.  
  
Jou: Okay.  
  
KAL: Mai, you're Jesse.  
  
Mai: Is she cool?  
  
KAL: She's with James. And yes she's a lot like you.  
  
Mai: With James? Okay.  
  
KAL: Wow no argument? Hell must have frozen over..  
  
Mai: I AM PERFECTLY FINE YOU BAKA!!! I WOULD HAVE LIKED TO BE ON-  
  
KAL: Okay I get it, I get it. You're back to normal!! ^_^  
  
Mai:   
  
KAL: Yugi, you can be Pikachu!! ^_^ KAWAII!!! ^_^  
  
Yugi: Heh. Heh.  
  
KAL: Ryou you can be Brock.  
  
Ryou: Okey dokey!!  
  
KAL: And Anzu you're Misty.  
  
Anzu: HAI(yes)!! I finally get to be in one!!  
  
KAL: Don't get too excited. Oh yeah and Honda you're Giovanni.  
  
Honda: Okay.  
  
KAL: They don't seem too horrified of this. . . I'll have to make it as torturous as possible. Mwa hahahaha!!!  
  
YG: What do I do?  
  
KAL: You're the announcer trying to sell the game.  
  
YG: Okay!  
  
KAL: Let's get started!! Action!!!  
  
~*~ Pokémon Gam-  
  
Japanese Lawyer: Wait!!!  
  
KAL: Whaaa?  
  
Lawyer: I am here to watch you and grade you for your writing skills. And I'd just like to say that you forgot to put the copyright beside Pokémon.  
  
KAL: Uhhh.okay.  
  
~*~ Pokémon (copyright Satoshi Tajiri) Game~*~  
  
Lawyer: WAIT!!  
  
KAL: Nani?  
  
Lawyer: If you're going to make it correct you have to say that the game is from Gameboy Advanced, which belongs to Nintendo, which is also copyrighted.  
  
KAL: Okay then!!  
  
~*~ Pokémon (copyright Satoshi Tajiri) Game for GameBoy Advanced (copyright Nintendo) ~*~  
  
YG: Hello everyone! I am here to tell you all about a new game from Nintendo. It's called Pokémon Crystal (copyright Nintendo). Let's get a little sneak preview shall we?  
  
Yami/Red: Hai. I'm starting my own Pokémon adventure!!  
  
Lawyer: Wait!! Once again you forgot the copyright.  
  
KAL: I have to put it in every time?  
  
Lawyer: Of course you do!!  
  
KAL: Okay, okay.  
  
Yami: I don't like what I have to say.  
  
KAL: Well too bad!!  
  
Lawyer: Tsk, tsk. That's cast abuse!! I'll have to write that down.  
  
KAL: Okay, okay. What's wrong with it?  
  
Yami: Well. The way I say this makes it seem like I'm a guy. In this game you can chose to be a guy or a girl. This phrase makes it seem like the makers of Nintendo could be sexist and that could lose the publicity of the girls who like to play games from Nintendo. Also, the fact that they call it a journey when they don't really leave this country doesn't seem right. People might assume they'll get to see Pokémon from different parts of the world.   
  
KAL: O.o So I'll change that then..  
  
Yami: Hai. I'm going to start on my first ever Pokémon (copyright Satoshi Tajiri) adventure! And I get to choose whether I'm male or female.  
  
Kaiba/Blue: Hey. You can't beat me you little wimp. My Pokémon (copyright Satoshi Tajiri) is stronger than yours. Wait. I don't like that phrase either.  
  
KAL: Why not!?!  
  
Kaiba: Well it makes me seem really evil. And according to the game I am just a young delinquent who thinks that strong Pokémon are what are needed to win in the world. Also, the way I just all of a sudden appear makes it seem like I just appeared out of nowhere. It's not right.   
  
KAL: I'll change that too then.  
  
Lawyer: They have a point. And also, you forgot to put a disclaimer. (KAL:Grrr..)  
  
Kaiba: Hey Red!! You want to battle to see who has the stronger Pokémon (copyright Satoshi Tajiri)?  
  
Yami: Bring it on!! Go Pikachu!!  
  
Lawyer: Ahem.  
  
KAL:   
  
Yami: Go Pikachu (copyright Satoshi Tajiri)!!  
  
Kaiba: Go Eevee (copyright Satoshi Tajiri)!!  
  
Mai/Jesse: Prepare for trouble!!  
  
Jou/James: And make it double.  
  
(you know the rest.)  
  
Lawyer: That should be copyright Team Rocket.  
  
KAL: THAT'S IT!! RED PULLED OUT A KNIFE AND SO DID BLUE AND THEY ATTACKED TEAM ROCKET AND THEY DIED AND THEY LAUGHED EVILLY AND THEY BOTH GOT SENT TO A MENTAL INSTITUTION!! WHERE THEY MYSTERIOUSLY DIED!!! OKAY!!??!?  
  
Lawyer: O.O Hai, that's fine.  
  
Yami, Kaiba, Jou, Mai:   
  
Honda: I have a question about my script..  
  
KAL: ARRG!!!   
  
Lawyer: Well..that went well.  
  
Kaiba: Yeah thanks. I knew we'd get her good!! ^_^  
  
Yami: It's a good way to get her. Torture her when she tries to torture us!!  
  
Lawyer: Well I'll be taking my pay now.  
  
Kaiba: Nice idea Jou. Even for you.  
  
Jou: Hey!!  
  
KAL: WHOSE FIRST?!?!  
  
All: O.O   
  
KAL: YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!!! YOU'LL HAVE TO COME OUT SOME TIME!!!!!! And when that time comes..I'll get my revenge. But first I need your help!! Help me get my revenge!!  
  
Jou: Please don't.  
  
Bakura: We've been tortured enough!!  
  
KAL: Time for the hunt.   
  
Tsuki: Hmmmmm.I'd better run too.  
  
YG: O.o Okay well I'd better leave .. .. Now. 


End file.
